The Heartlock
by Emmylia
Summary: Severus discovers he's a Carrier, and that he's pregnant. He goes to Dumbledore for aid. The old coot puts him up with the Potters. All the while Severus believes his lover, the father of his child, to be dead. Is he? Or is he hanging on...waiting...
1. Plead Insanity

**The Heartlock**

* * *

_**Do I really need to remind everyone that Harry Potter and anything I haven't made up, belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling? Nope didn't think so. ^^**_

**_Okay I wanted to write this cuz Snape didn't deserve to die like he did! (weeps) So I'm gonna screw with the universe of HP and make him happy! Yay! _**

**_I'm WARNING you all right now this is gonna be AU. Full of slash pairings, some mpreg and maybe a bunch of other stuff that I have been wanting to try but didn't have the courage to as of yet. _**

**_Oh yeah since this is a fanfic and an AU one at that....Characters will be OOC. I always marvel (and not in the good way) at those people who expect the characters to act exactly like they do in the books and movies. And not just in my fics but in other fics too! C'mon people! ^^. To the kind readers who actually read these little author notes, I give you cookies and welcome you to enjoy the story. Gracias, Arigato, and Thank you. :)_**

* * *

****

Chapter One: Plead Insanity

SS

He knew this day would be a bad one.

It had started out like any other day. He'd woken up and headed into the bathroom for his morning shower. His muscles had been sore from the raid the night before and the steamy shower had helped him relax. However the second he'd stepped out of the water his day had started going downhill.

A Firecall from Lucius had him dressing in record speed and rushing out to Wales where they were set to do recon on a potential ally...or target, depending on how stupid the man was. Crabbe the idiot had jumped the gun however when they spotted the man meeting with Dumbledore and they'd gotten into a fight, ending up with several of them being cursed. Severus had gotten hit in the arm with something and gone home, getting only a few seconds to patch himself up before being called out again by Bellatrix who needed some potions brewed. He's spent three hours there, then gone off on a spying mission in Diagon Alley with Lucius. Some young cocky Auror had spotted them and had tried to get them arrested on false charges. They'd spent an hour in the Ministry until Lucius's money had gotten them free. That was when Severus had gotten a whiff of someone's cologne and pomptly thrown up last night's dinner.

Lucius had rushed him to St. Mungo's, afraid the scuffle with the Phoenixes had affected his friend and that brought them to where they were now.

Severus looked down at his stomach then back up at the Healer.

"I'm a what?"

"A Carrier, Mr. Prince." The Healer said with a chuckle. "That is what we call wizards who have the ability to create and maintain a healthy environment for a child to be concieved within and grow."

Severus slowly blinked then looked back down at his stomach. He thought it was ulcers. Or some curse that one of those damn Phoenixes had shot at him. Something, anything, cancer, a bad case of food poisoning!

Instead he'd come to St. Mungo's and after an hour and a half, learned he was a Carrier...and a month pregnant.

Lucius gaped at the Healer in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner before clicking his jaw shut and glaring at the Healer. "How did this happen?"

The Healer began chuckling and Lucius made a slashing motion with his hand. "I meant how did he become a Carrier?"

"Carriers are born, not made Mr. Malfoy." The Healer told them while pulling the curtains closed so Severus could dress in private. "However Carriers are only born into magical families. Mr. Prince's wizarding half of his family is the one which passed on the genes. My guess is that his wizarding family had no knowledge of this unique ability since they must have had no need to test their male heirs for it." The Healer shrugged and then turned to Severus once the young man snapped the curtains open. "Now Mr. Prince, you will have to take care of yourself. And I've already set up your next appointment in two weeks. You have to take care of that little one."

Lucius snorted elegantly. "You speak as if you assume he wishes to keep it." Lucius sneered and the Healer seemed startled for a second. Then his face fell and he turned to Severus with a subdued expression.

"Ah yes, forgive me for getting ahead of myself. You do have the option to...end the pregnancy." The Healer looked at Severus then at Lucius as if awaiting someone to speak.

Lucius looked ready to speak again but Severus punched his arm and then turned to the Healer. "I must think about it." Severus told him and watched the man take a deep breath before letting a relieved smile grace his face.

"Very well. But until your decision is made, it is imperative that you take care of yourself. If something should happen to the child, it could also affect your health." Severus nodded, then took the little appointment card with the information of his first check-up. He thanked the Healer then practically dragged Lucius out of the hospital.

Once they had apparated back to Spinner's End Lucius let loose his tongue.

"Severus you can't be serious! Are you insane! You can't have a child! Have you gone utterly mad! Once the Dark Lord knows of this he'll, he'll....Merlin only knows what he'll do!" Lucius was pacing, something the Malfoy heir hardly did. Abraxas would have scolded the younger man by now.

"He'll do nothing because he'll not learn of this." Severus said evenly while lifting his wand at his friend. "Do I have to Obliviate you Lucius?"

Lucius blinked then let himself drop onto Severus's couch, shaking his head twice. He put a hand over his eyes and let out a long sigh that ended in a chuckle. "Severus...only you would end up like this."

Severus sat down as well, and automatically his hand reached up to touch his stomach. He must have been imagining it but he thought he could detect something squirming around in there.

He had only a short window of time to decide what he wanted to do. The sooner he made a decision, the better, for both he and this child.

"So Severus," Severus's head shot up and he caught a rather surprising leer forming on Lucius's face. "Who's the other father?"

* * *

After finally getting Lucius to leave, albeit very annoyed that he hadn't gotten an answer, Severus ate a hearty dinner and then laid down on his bed. He couldn't believe what he'd been told. He couldn't believe it was really possible either. But he knew it was. He'd studied with Madame Pomfrey back in his Hogwarts days and learned all about Carriers. He'd just never thought to get himself tested. Not even after he'd come of age and was free of his father. He'd thought everything was going well these past four years.

And now this.

Well it wasn't the end of the world. He could just decide he didn't want it and get rid of it.

He could...but he already knew he wouldn't. He wasn't a child killer, contrary to popular belief.

So that left a few more options.

Give it up for adoption. That would ensure the child was never harmed or used against him. It would grow up happy as a clam and he'd never have to worry about it.

Keep it. Now wasn't that just a laughable idea? Him, keep the child? Ha! His father must be laughing and snorting his beer right that very moment in hell. He couldn't take care of a child! He was a bloody Death Eater for starters! He'd just gotten accepted as the Hogwarts Potions Master! He had a plan and that in no way, shape or form included a child.

Then again....

Severus snorted at himself and waved the lights out before snuggling into his bed and chuckling sardonically at his idiotic thought. Keep it indeed! Pft...utterly laughable...

* * *

He dreamt of Lily that night. The last time he'd gotten a glimpse of her earlier in the month, and she'd been showing a lovely stomach where he knew Potter's brat grew. It didn't detract from her maternal glow however, neither did it seem to make her nervous to be so obviously pregnant during these times. He'd been disguised of course, and so he'd been able to watch her without attracting attention.

She'd been happy and her hands were constantly on her stomach, as if the child could feel her or she could feel it. Maybe she could. Either way, every time she had, she'd smiled so radiantly...

She was happy to have a child.

Unlike in true life, in this dream Lily looked up from her swollen belly to bestow on Severus a friendly smile, one he could remember from the times when she'd cared for him and he'd been sure nothing would ever change that.

She'd looked up and suddenly he was right beside her on the bench. Reaching out she'd tapped his still flat abdomen and grinned up at him.

"Now Sev...be honest with yourself." She'd chided while tapping his stomach again. "Be really honest. Don't worry about rabid Death Eaters, or your insane so-called "Master". Don't even worry about me or Dumbledore. Just be honest with yourself. Could you really live easily knowing you let this little one get away?"

Severus had stared down at his lap, at his hands which bore faint scars from those terrible days, and newer scars from these terrible days. He looked up at the face of his first and truest friend, his first love, and then tipped his head back to stare up at the azure sky.

"But if I keep it...do you know how much danger it'll face? How much darkness and depravity? How many terrible things could happen to it?" Severus asked. He felt Lily flick his ear and frowned at her as she frowned right back.

"I said be honest with yourself, not list the cons!" She scolded before smirking. "Besides Sev...you can always go to Dumbledore. I know you think he's an old coot, and in some ways he is, but really...he's strong and powerful enough to help you too." Lily then clasped his hands in her own and gave him a saddened smile. "Come back to me Sev. I miss you."

Jerking awake, Severus decided he would no longer eat enchiladas before sleeping. It led to very vivid and annoyingly logical dreams.

* * *

Severus grumbled as he watched the clouds float by the window. It was annoying as all Hades to have to sit here in the ridiculously cushy chair while waiting for the Headmaster. The old man was off doing something or other and so McGonagall had told him to come and wait up here. Severus allowed himself just a moment to wonder what McGonagall was doing here then shook it off, not wanting to know why the Transfiguration teacher was spending her holiday at the castle with Dumbledore.

The door opened at last and Dumbledore came in with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes. Severus had seen his face grave and had been stabbed with guilt by those eyes however, and so was cautious.

"Severus, it's very good to see you my boy." Dumbledore said cheerily while settling down behind his desk. His phoenix, Fawkes, came and settled, surprisingly, on Severus's lap. Flinching a little, Severus had to wonder why the bird was suddenly being so kind to him. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Tea would be welcomed." Severus replied, blinking around the office while he hesitantly pet the bird. Dumbledore spoke to his desk and suddenly a tea tray appeared, letting the slightly sweet scent of tea permeate the air. Dumbledore served him a cup and Severus added two cubes of sugar and a squirt of honey. He enjoyed his tea sweet.

Dumbledore let silence hover between them as Severus wondered how to approach this. Did he even want to tell the old coot? He really didn't want to make it seem like he'd suddenly gone soft or thought that Dumbledore was the center of the universe, which too many people already did.

"How have you been since our last meeting Severus?" Dumbledore asked then.

"Well. I am afraid I was a little overly enthusiastic during our surprise attack. Crabbe is a fool. How is Jones doing?"

"Ah she's a quick healer. Her only side effect is an urge to quack when presented with the sight of anything yellow." Dumbledore chuckled at that.

Severus smirked then sighed and let his hand land on his stomach. He'd been doing that lately, he had noted with a smirk.

"I discovered last week that I am a Carrier." Severus said then. Dumbledore's cheerful grin froze on his face. "And that I am currently carrying something." Severus stopped then and snorted at the pun.

"Ahhh...." Dumbledore replied and his twinkling eyes grew even brighter. "Congratulations my boy."

Severus smirked then. "I was wondering what you would do to help me." Severus said then and Dumbledore's grin disappeared. "I am certain the Dark Lord will not find this condition of mine as...pleasing as others might." Severus frowned and couldn't help but stare at his stomach.

"And do you find it pleasing?" Dumbledore asked then, eyes narrowed as he studied the young man in front of him.

Severus thought about it and then sighed. "Right now I am simply overwhelmed. According to the Healer I'm a month pregnant...a month and a week now." Severus took a deep breath then released it. "But I have already decided this child will be born. Of that there is no doubt." Severus frowned then. "I am still....unsure of what will happen afterwards." Severus looked up to find Dumbledore smiling that damnable knowing smile of his. Great...he swore the old codger was somewhat precognitive. He had to be to know so damn much.

"Severus you know I would be happy to assist you," Dumbledore began and Severus just knew in his gut what the old wizard was gonna say, "however, for me to trust you, I would have to ask you to rethink your loyalties."

_Ten points to me._ Severus thought as he stared at the Headmaster before him. "Headmaster..." Severus paused. He realized he honestly didn't know what to say. Usually he would have offered to continue spying for Dumbledore, or highlighted why 'rethinking his loyalties' would be a death sentence, or neatly evading the need to respond at all. Right now though, all he felt was a shift in his stomach and an overwhelming sense of knowing that made him realize he was completly lost this time.

"How do I do that?" Severus asked then. When he saw the gleam highten in Dumbledore's eye he couldn't help but gulp.

"I will think on that." Dumbledore promised him. "For now, return to your home and I will contact you one week from now."

"I have an appointment with the Healer on the 12th." Severus told him.

Dumbledore smiled then and Severus felt like dropping his head in defeat. He and Dumbledore both knew Severus would do whatever Dumbledore came up with. It wasn't really a question anymore. Severus had already started thinking in terms of what would be best for the child. It was only natural then that he concede to whatever harebrained scheme the grandfatherly old coot came up with.

"I shall contact you after you appointment then. Good day dear boy."

Severus left and once he was out of earshot, he muttered to his still flat stomach, "You'd best appreciate the torture that man will inflict on my person."

* * *

Lucius let himself gape at Severus. His friend had gone utterly insane. Completely mental. Bloody bonkers!

"You went to Dumbledore!" Lucius hissed while Severus peered out the window. Lucius had caught him just before he headed for St. Mungo's and had demanded to come with him to his appointment.

"I do not hold the sway you do Lucius. My pureblood mother alienated me from the riches of the Princes, and my Muggle father alienated me from people in general." Severus sneered harshly at the floorboards before pushing the memories aside. "I will not allow this child to come to harm before I decide what to do with it." Severus pat his stomach then. Lucius was about to scold him when the door opened and the Healer smiled at Severus.

"Good day Mr. Prince. I'm Healer Richards. Mr. Malfoy, it is a surprise to see you here." The young man said.

Lucius tossed his hair over a shoulder. He and Severus had heard the implications the healer had weaved into his words but wouldn't respond to it. Let the little idiot think what he liked but may Merlin save him if his thoughts made it into the papers.

The young Healer checked Severus over and was satisfied when he noted Severus had begun to gain some needed weight. Then he began to check on the child. Severus frowned but bore it well, smiling even when the Healer brought in a screen and Severus got a look at the thing growing inside him for the first time.

It was a fuzzy thing, looking more like a ball of fluff had ended up in his body than anything else. But it proved something was there and Severus was certain he couldn't be swayed into changing his mind now.

It was growing. It would grow. It would be born. End of discussion.

Now to decide what to do with it after that...

"Well Mr. Prince, everything looks like it's in order for now." The young Healer said as he moved the screen aside and moved out of the way so Severus could stand. "Here's your next appointment, be sure to stay healthy and try to reduce the amount of strain you put on your body. You need to be as healthy as possible." Severus nodded and then left the hospital with Lucius once more.

Back in Spinner's End Severus was surprised to find a letter waiting for him. He looked at it and then sighed and handed it to a waiting Lucius. The letter simply told him to meet the Headmaster in their usual meeting place. Lucius stared long and hard at Severus before grimacing at the man. "How long have you been a double agent?" He demanded to know. Severus blinked slowly before smirking like a shark.

"Since January. I learned something rather distressing." Severus sighed as he stared at the letter. "Dumbledore told me I had to leave the Dark Lord's service in order for him to help me." Lucius choked on his breath.

"And are you going to? It'd be suicide Severus!" Lucius hissed, his grey eyes wide with shock.

Severus stopped fidgetting and slowly a serene look spread on his face. "Yes, suicide." Severus chuckled then as his hand found his stomach. "I plead temporary insanity."

"Insanity...." Lucius rolled his eyes as he took deep breaths. "I hope you know what you're doing Severus." He said at last.

"Lucius old friend...I have no idea what I'm doing." Severus replied before heading off to his meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Severus, I have come up with the perfect solution." Dumbledore told him as Severus settled down in his seat in the Muggle motel room Dumbledore had rented them.

"Oh?" The young man felt his stomach churn and not because of the little thing growing inside him.

Dumbledore smiled while calling out, "You may come in now." The door opened but Severus didn't dare look behind him yet. Whoever it was stood there while Dumbledore seemed to wait for Severus to turn. When the younger man didn't, Dumbledore chuckled. "Now then I said during our last meeting that you would have to rethink your loyalties in order for me to help you."

"Yes. And you also stated you'd find a way for me to prove I was willing to do so." Severus said while reaching for the sweet pastries Dumbledore had brought. He was craving sugar lately. This child was already wreaking havoc on his life. He'd have cavities and a flabby figure as well as Death Eaters looking for his head and a Dark Lord hunting for his blood once this was all over.

"I thought for many days about how I could begin to offer your protection as well as prove you were not still a double agent." Dumbledore motioned with his hand and Severus sighed, turning to see whoever it was that was there. Severus's eyes widened and his breath seemed to catch in his chest. Standing there was the last person he expected.

"Potter." Severus breathed, unable to sneer the word in his utter shock. Whipping around to stare at Dumbledore again, he found the man cheerfully biting into a jelly filled donut. "Dumbledore?" He asked then as the man finished his bite and smiled.

"I believe the best way to test you my dear boy, is to put you up with the Potters. For obvious reasons." Dumbledore blue eyes became cool and Severus gulped, his eyes flickering to the side. Dumbledore gave a curt little shake of his head and Severus relaxed. So he hadn't told the Potters then...thank Merlin.

Still though...

"I have explained to James and Lily why I felt they would be the best candidates for housing you. Lily was all for it." Dumbledore said then and Potter scoffed from behind Severus, grumbling something under his breath. Severus couldn't help the fleeting smile that came to him when he heard Lily wasn't against the idea.

"I definitely plead insanity." Severus muttered to himself before looking up at Dumbledore. "What you're implying is that I must live with Potter of all people in order to prove I renounce the Dark Side completely?"

"Exactly." Dumbledore beamed. Severus sighed. The past two weeks had been hell in a hand basket and it was only getting worse.

His head began to pound.

Then his hand found its way to his stomach and he expelled a huff of annoyance. He wasn't doing this just for himself. He couldn't complain! Even if he wasn't aware of his Carrier status, that didn't lessen his responsibility one bit. He'd already told himself he was keeping the child. He already knew it was his fault he was in this situation. Why was he bemoaning his fate now? He would just have to grow up.

Another life literally depended on it this time.

Sighing he nodded wearily to the kooky old headmaster. "Very well Dumbledore. Have it your way." Severus said then, the hand on his stomach tightening a little.

"Then follow us and I shall Side-Apparate you to the Potter's safe house." Dumbledore said, getting up and vanishing any trace of them from the room. They left the motel and got to a quiet side street before Dumbledore offered his arm and Severus took a deep breath. Some deep instinct was demanding that he run far far away. Severus squashed it, knowing where it came from. Instead he took Dumbledore's arm and put his other hand on his stomach.

_Think of It. _He demanded of himself just before Dumbledore Apparated them away.

* * *

_**Whoo! ^^. Chappy one done! Tell me whatcha think of it please! **_


	2. Emotions

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_Everything pertaining to the universe of HP is created by and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and the OCs. :)_**

**_Well hope you liked chappy one. Here's numero dos. ^^. _**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Emotions**

**SS**

It looked like any other house in this town did. Old, yet welcoming, with a touch of warmth. It was a peaceful place too. If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't have thought there was anything to worry about in coming here. It looked like something out of a greeting card really. There was a church in the very center of town that had its doors wide open. The little shops sort of reminded him of Hogsmeade. Children played and mothers gossiped in the park. It was so calm that Severus didn't feel like running at all. Until they reached the last house on the lane. Then he saw a very familiar face waiting for them on the little porch. He wanted to run then but Dumbledore gave him a hard tug on his sleeve to keep him in place.

"It's about time you got back." Lily Potter scolded as she walked down the three steps and met them halfway on the walkway. James reached her first, smirking proudly and nuzzling her, then putting his hand on her stomach. He chuckled when he felt a kick before remembering why he'd had to leave in the first place.

Severus couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he looked at his friend. She was within arms reach and she looked just as lovely as ever. There was warmth in her eyes too, which he had never expected to see again. Just what exactly had Dumbledore said to her?

"Now then Severus, this is where I leave you for now. Lily, James, thank you." Dumbledore turned to Severus who was busy looking around the front of the house now. "If you have need of anything Severus, feel free to contact me at any time."

Severus nodded and then he was watching Dumbledore hum to himself as he walked down the street and into a clump of trees. A sharp crack was heard and the headmaster was seen no more.

Panic dug into his gut sharp and swift then. What was he doing here! Why had he agreed to come live with bloody Potter of all people! Why!

A gentle hand grasped his sleeve then. Severus flinched, whipping around to find Lily smiling, one eyebrow cocked. Severus sighed, bones turning into mush.

"Why?" He asked Lily, not even sure what exactly he was asking about. Maybe why she was smiling, that was certainly one of the many questions roaming around in his head.

Lily stared at him for a long time then slowly those piercing emerald eyes wandered down to his abdomen. "Dumbledore told us you're a Carrier, Severus." Lily said softly while tugging him towards the front door. James was waiting there, eyeing Severus like he would eye a viper.

"That still does not answer my question." Severus replied once they had crossed the threshold.

Lily led him into the living room, where a Muggle television was currently showing some comedian. James rubbed at the back of his head then shut it off and plopped down onto a saggy armchair in a ruby red color...typical.

Severus let his eyes wander around the room as Lily summoned a tea tray from the kitchen and James hurried to get her tea served and made sure Lily was comfortably seat in the couch. Severus watched them, noting that this display of Gryffindor love didn't bother him as it had once done. Back in their seventh year, when he'd gotten glimpses of James and Lily together, his heart had ached. But now, it merely made him feel jealous that he didn't have someone he could depend on like that. He had moved on. Lily would forever hold a special place in his heart, but he had gotten over that first love and the rejection. Of course...meeting _Him _had certainly helped.

Best not to think of him though, lest he get sentimental.

After tea, the Potters took him upstairs to his bedroom. Lily showed him the little annex which would be changed into the baby's room, but that would be later on.

From there he got a tour of the house. It was as cozy as it had seemed. There was a nice backyard where they could enjoy the coming summer as well.

After that they went back in and James prepared supper while Lily helped Severus set up his room. Well more like watched. Severus had insisted she take a seat and they had chatted aimlessly. Neither had tried to pry into the thick wall of unspoken things that was still between them. Severus was personally happy to leave it alone for the moment.

They ate together in the little dining area connected to the kitchen. It was mostly Lily speaking while James glared and Severus looked around with that panic buzzing in his head.

He retired to his room shortly after supper, falling asleep more easily than he'd thought he would. He dreamt of many things that night. They jumbled up and blended so that he couldn't distinguish them. But nothing was unpleasant and he awoke the following morning to the smell of pancakes.

Before he left the bedroom, he paused and stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. He felt like he'd just entered the Rabbit Hole and found himself in Wonderland... "I am never letting you read that drivel." He promised the child inside him before heading out the door.

* * *

Severus spent his first day in Godric's Hollow outside. He investigated every nook and cranny of the place, looking around with the keen eyes of a spy for escape routes and entrances others could utilize against them. After about two hours he'd seen everything there was to see and decided to wander into the park. Sitting down on one of the benches with The Daily Prophet, disguised as a Muggle paper, he let himself relax. It took some few minutes of careful breathing and imagining himself in some nice quiet jungle but he managed to start relaxing his muscles. Finally he could open his eyes and enjoy the smell of fresh earth and just let himself believe this was utterly normal.

He was halfway through his paper when he felt the sting of a summons. His Dark Mark was burning so badly that it knocked the breath right out of him. With effort, he managed to keep from grasping his arm. He didn't need the Muggles thinking he was having a stroke and force him to the local hospital. Instead he folded up his paper as best as he could and then made his way back to the Potter's house.

Just as he reached the top step the door opened and Severus felt another wave of painful heat. He stumbled, catching himself on the doorway. "What's wrong with you?" James asked, eyeing him warily.

"The Dark Lord...is calling...and he is most displeased." Severus bit out, losing at last and sinking onto a chair on the porch before grabbing his arm and gritting his teeth harder against the pain. He could feel Potter watching him but didn't care.

"I thought Dumbledore said you were changing sides." James said suspiciously then and Severus snorted.

"The Dark Mark can only be removed by the Dark Lord." Severus hissed, doubling over and cradling his arm against his chest. "It's not like I could go up to him and ask for it to be removed now could I?" Severus added miserably as the fiery pain finally abated and he slumped over in the chair, feeling the sweat cooling on his forehead and the throbbing left over from the ordeal. Peeking up through his hair Severus saw James was looking a bit unsure of what to do.

"James? I thought you'd left already..." Lily said then, stepping out onto the porch, her words trailing off when she caught sight of Severus. "James! What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything! Snape just got like this. He said the Dark Lord was calling him." James shot Severus another suspicious look but Severus focused on Lily.

Lily was already casting spells to check him over and he noticed a lot of them were targetting his stomach. Once she was sure everything was alright she whirled around and cuffed James on the arm. "Lil! What was that for!"

"You idiot! You know he's pregnant! What if the pain had caused distress to the baby! He could have lost it! You twit!" Lily's eyes shined like polished emeralds as James's mouth formed an 'o' and his skin paled a bit. Severus snorted. Leave it to Potter to forget his delicate situation. While James rubbed his arm Lily turned back to Severus. "Are you alright?"

Severus nodded, taking a deep breath then standing up and swaying only a little. The sudden end of the pain had left him a little woozy. "I think it best to lie down however." He added as he began walking inside.

"On the couch." Lily ordered whily making her way to the kitchen. "I'll get you something to drink." Severus nodded and lay down on the couch without fuss. His hand automatically landed on his stomach. The child was okay. Lily would have told him if it wasn't. Next time he felt the Dark Lord's summons he was going to go straight to his bed. He really needed to remember that another life depended on his now.

"Here you go Severus." Lily said, holding out a teacup. Severus sat up and downed it in three large gulps. A fizzy sensation filled him then and coolness soothed the throbbing. A potion. Lily watched him relax and smiled. "I'm sorry Severus. I forgot all about that awful mark."

"It's alright Lily." Severus replied, shutting his eyes and letting Lily fuss over him as she summoned a blanket and some pillows. Once he was settled onto the couch he shut his eyes and relaxed, sleeping until dinnertime.

* * *

"You asked why Severus." Lily said suddenly three days after he had moved in. James was off doing who knew what with Sirius Black. He and Lily had been watching the telly, an old black and white horror movie of all things. Now though Lily sighed and shifted on the couch, one hand on her belly. Severus wondered how far along she was. She wasn't that big yet, but the belly was definitely noticable. "I always felt horrible for how I turned my back on you Sev." Lily said then and Severus blinked rapidly at her. "I don't care what any of you say, I should have never turned you away. I could see you spiraling Sev. Into a gang of bullies and Dark Arts and I would get angry with you, telling myself you were asking for trouble. I never thought, not until later, that it really wasn't your choice." Lily sighed heavily.

"I didn't realize what exactly I had done until I was about to marry James. I was in that soon-to-be bride panic mode and I was just thinking through everything I'd ever said or done or hadn't done and I thought of you. I thought of how you really had had no one to turn to. Your House had defined your courses in life. You'd had to become part of those bullies to avoid being hurt. You had to learn Dark Arts in order to know what the others were throwing your way. You had to struggle and fight and I hadn't ever tried to help you. I hadn't tried to understand. I was naive Sev. I thought everyone could change the world, or themselves at least, with enough incentive."

"I didn't stop to think that maybe you were scared or feeling lost and I never thought I had anything to do with what happened after we stopped being friends." Lily paused then, turning those tear-filled green eyes onto Severus. "What did happen Sev?"

Severus had to take a deep breath before he could speak. Before he could tell his dearest friend anything. "I felt lost. You were the only person I could count on, and then you left me stranded. I was hurt Lily. Beyond hurt. I sank further into the dark, hoping the pain would leave me." He swallowed down the lump of remembered pain and spoke on.

"It did after a while. I never faulted you too gravely for leaving me Lily. I can see now I could have chosen a different path. It would have involved a bit more physical pain but I could have had a clear conscience. I wanted to avoid pain though. You know why." He and Lily shared a look and Lily took his hand. His scarred and stained hand. It almost burned to have her touch him now. He'd done a lot of evil things over the years.

"Dumbledore said you became a double agent." Lily said then. "When you found out Voldemort was after us. He said me being in danger prompted you to start changing. But Dumbledore was never sure of who you really stood behind."

"I was lost Lily. I thought it would be better for the world to burn to the ground under the Dark Lord's rule. At least...I used to think that way." Severus smirked a little at the redhead. "When I found out he was going to come after you...I realized I hadn't exactly buried any of my feelings, not the basis of them anyway. I still cared for you. You were the first person to ever like me for me. You took care of me more than my own mother. You listened and you were by my side. I was happy with you. I loved you very much. I still do, though the way in which I do has changed as well." Severus didn't know why the words kept slipping through his lips but the smile Lily gave him was worth the embarrassment of confessing himself.

"I was already changing sides before any of this happened Lily." Severus spoke softly, eyes closed. "I have done terrible things under the Dark Lord's service. When you were put in danger I realized I would detest myself if I let the world shatter and go to ruin. So I approached Dumbledore and began to work for him. I hoped with enough time I could begin to make up for some of the things I've done." Severus focused on the heat of Lily's hand. It didn't feel like he was being burned by something holy anymore.

He was purging and he felt better for it.

Lily started crying then, while smiling brightly and squeezing his hand. In spite of his dislike of seeing his dear friend weeping, he finally felt welcomed here.

* * *

Severus looked down at the book in his lap then up at Lily. "You want me to what?"

"Start picking out names!" Lily insisted. "You don't realize how many names there actually are until you start looking. And you can't have the little girl or boy coming into the world without a name!"

"Lily, I don't even know if It will be with me after it's born." Severus said then. He instantly regretted it the moment Lily's furious face made it's appearance.

"What do you mean by that!" Lily demanded just as the front door opened and in walked Sirius Black along with James Potter. Great. Severus had been dreading this all week since his first day here. He'd been sure he'd have a horrible flashback the minute Sirius Black entered the room.

He relaxed though, when Lily gave Sirius a warning look. Until she turned those very annoyed eyes onto him.

"Severus Snape! Do you mean to tell me you're giving the baby away?" Lily asked, arms crossed and lips pouting.

"No. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with It." Severus replied evenly, wanting the woman to calm down. She'd told him the baby was due towards the end of July. It was nearly the end of May, so it was important that Lily not let her blood pressure spike up. She needed to stay as healthy as possible until July. After that she could rant and rave at him however much she liked.

"And what does that mean?" Lily huffed, sitting down in the loveseat with James while Sirius flopped onto James's armchair. Severus sat up a little straight on the couch and looked over at his old friend.

"It means I haven't decided what would benefit It best." Severus allowed a wry smile to twist his lips. "I'm not exactly Father of the Year material...my father...well you remember." Severus said, feeling uncomfortable with both James and Sirius watching him.

"Then why not get rid of it?" Sirius asked then. Lily gasped and Severus allowed his coldest look to cross his face.

"I'm not a murderer yet Black." Severus hissed. "And I'm not going to start with a small helpless unborn child." He snapped, before jerking his burning dark eyes away from the man to look back at the television.

There was quiet and Severus slowly relaxed, finding his hand had wrapped around his stomach...and that Potter and Black were eyeing his arm like it was a strange creature. Lily however looked smugly confident. She got up from the loveseat and pushed the book back into Severus's lap, before sitting down next to him. "Either way, it'll need a name. Even if you decide to give him or her up for adoption, it'll need a name until it's adopted."

Severus turned to her. "Then I'll simply call it Jane or John."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Every time I hear Jane I remember that horried Ravenclaw girl, Jane Rodgers. Remember her?" Severus had a flash of a tall girl with bright orange hair, buck teeth, and a habit of correcting everyone's grammer while butting into conversations. Ugh.

"Very well. Not Jane." Severus conceded

"And John just reminds me of that old cranky man who used to live on our street. Mr. Oliver." Severus remembered him too. The man liked tobacco and ogling pretty girls like Lily while commanding his yappy dogs to bite at people's ankles.

"Then John is out." Severus sighed and turned his eyes to the book. Lily had won. He would look for a suitable name.

* * *

_Aside from the usual torture and such, it's been business as usual. Surprising, I know. But it seems very few people have guessed what you did. Voldemort only told those of higher rank like myself. He set Bellatrix and I in charge of bringing you in. Don't worry, I have her sniffing in a multitude of directions. She is so easily led by her assumptions. I will never know how my precious Narcissa could have come from the same bloodlines as Bellatrix and the other one. _

_I hope this finds you in good health, wherever it is you're in. I felt sending it to Dumbledore would be best, considering he was the one you turned to. _

_Narcissa sends her love and hopes you and the child are well. _

_Keep safe my friend. _

_Oh and Severus...truly when are you going to tell me who fathered your child?_

Severus smiled a little before folding up the letter and sticking it into the potion's book he was reading.

"So who is the daddy?" Lily asked. She'd been peeking over his shoulder while serving herself some juice and managed to catch the last question.

Sirius and James stopped talking, turning to Severus who merely cocked a brow at them. "I will tell you when I am ready." He said to Lily.

"Aww but Sev!" Lily whined. "I won't care who it is!"

Severus smirked at his friend then shut his eyes. "Who he was." He corrected. Lily took a second to process that then her eyes grew round.

"Did he leave you?" Lily asked softly.

"Not by choice." Severus told her then. "The Dark Lord had him murdered." Severus said, shutting his eyes against the memories. He would not ever forget him...the one who'd made him feel happiness again.

"Oh Sev..." Lily put her hand on his arm then. Severus nodded, his eyes far away. "When?"

"Well Lily...I'm having his child..." Severus said and Lily gasped even more. "He died two weeks before I found out about It." Severus told her, reaching down and placing a hand on his belly. Lily's hand on his arm tightened then and Severus stared at his breakfast, wondering if it would ever stop feeling so painful to remember that young man, full of bright eyed enthusiasm, sure he had a way of protecting Severus from all the darkness they were living in.

He was such a loving fool.

Banishing those memories Severus looked up and found Sirius and James looking at him oddly. "What?" He demanded when they continued to gape.

"It's weird. You actually have...feelings and stuff." Sirius said then. Severus snorted loudly, rolling his eyes and turning to Lily who was pouting at Sirius.

"Even snakes have hearts Black." Severus replied.

* * *

**_Fini! For now anyway! Hope you're enjoying it so far! _**


	3. It's Life

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_Everything pertaining to the universe of HP is created by and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and the OCs. _**

**_I like this story lots. :3 Oh and if any of y'all are wondering about the timeline of things...here goes: _**

**_The beginning of April is when Sev conceieved the kid. He found out towards the end of April. May 12th was the appointment. The last chapter began on the 12th of May and ended on the 20th. This chapter begins on June 2nd. ^^ hehe just a tidbit in case ya'll wanted to know. So by now dear Sev is like two months pregnant. Yay! _**

* * *

**Chapter Three: It's Life**

**SS**

He was getting bigger.

Not by much mind you. But his stomach wasn't as flat as it had been. It was going soft and his pants were just the smallest bit tighter. Standing without his shirt on in front of the bathroom mirror made that clear.

"If you stand there much longer you'll catch a cold." Lily told him as she opened the door and a rush of cool air stole the warmth from the steam. Shivering a little, Severus pulled the t-shirt over his head, straightening it out as Lily placed fresh towels in the cupboard. Or at least attempted to. She was eight months along now and could hardly move as things stood. Severus shook his head, taking the towels and placing them in the cupboard then turning and marching the young woman out of his bathroom. Lily pouted.

"Just you wait until you're this far along." Lily scowled. Severus had gotten used to her snapping randomly for the oddest reasons. James had already been subjected to a book to the head today for saying something that just sounded mean. Severus had a little sympathy for the man but the thick-headed Gryffindor seemed to handle it well.

Severus hoped he didn't suffer from mood swings. He would hate to see what a random spurt of anger would make him do...or confess...

There were very few things on this earth that he feared, but being forced to explain his emotions was an unimaginable torture. It was easier to bury things.

"I got you something!" Lily said then, breaking Severus out of his moody thoughts. He looked over and saw Lily holding up a small, square package. It was wrapped in green and gold and Severus had to smile a little bit as he sat down on his bed and pulled the ribbon apart, then carefully pulled the wrapping paper open. It was a book, and one he knew well.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend. Lily laughed as she wagged a finger in his face.

"Now don't try to act like you think it's stupid. I know how much it means to you. And besides it's really more for your baby than for you. I want you to read to him or her every night." Lily commanded with a cheerful tweak of his nose. He laughed at her then, and she laughed some more.

Severus put the book on his bedside table, staring at the little blonde girl printed on the cover. Then he followed Lily out and down the stairs where he forced her to rest while he helped prepare lunch.

* * *

It was risky and he'd probably catch hell for it later, but Severus was not missing the birth of his godson for anything.

Lucius had sent him an owl shortly before bed on the 4th and now it was the early hours of June the fifth. He had made it past the gates into the safety of Malfoy Manor just as the the cool darkness began to brighten. A house-elf was already at the door, wringing its tea towel and looking very happy indeed.

"Master Severus is to head to the west hall!" The elf squeaked while leading him up the grand staircase and to the left. They passed through a small sitting area then up past some more shut doors all the way to the top floor where Lucius was boring a hole in the ground as he paced. The house-elf stayed a few steps back as Lucius whirled around, pausing to look at Severus.

"There you are!" Lucius half-growled. Severus had never seen him look so disheveled or worried before. The blonde gave him a swift hug, another rarity, then went back to his pacing. From beyond the shut double doors they heard a shout followed by a curse and the doors shook. Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "How is she doing?"

"She's been swearing that this will be her only pregnancy." Lucius told him with a deadpan look. Severus chuckled more. With Narcissa that could be a very truthful threat. Severus knew Lucius wanted more than one child, but they would just have to wait and see if Narcissa felt the same. "I wonder if you'll shout the same when your time comes." Lucius said then, looking over at his friend. Severus's hand found his stomach as he kept his eyes on the doors.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We are used to keeping our pain silent." Severus reminded him and Lucius nodded.

"It's a good thing you left. Being put under a Crucio nearly every day cannot be good for a baby." Lucius turned to Severus then. "How have you been feeling?"

"Alright so far." Severus replied, his hand lightly rubbing a circle on his stomach.

"Yours will be coming right along in December won't it?" Lucius asked then. Severus nodded. "A Christmas child then." Lucius chuckled. "And the Potter child?"

"Lily is due towards the last days of July."

There was another round of shouts and curses then. Steam came out through the cracks in the doors and the handles glowed red hot for a few moments. Severus and Lucius exchanged looks before laughing.

"I hear you out there Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa's voice carried through the heavy wood. "Cease that preposterous giggling this instant!"

Severus had to laugh then while Narcissa cried out some rather creative threats involving Lucius and his sensitive areas.

Lucius had calmed down now that Severus was there to distract him somewhat. It was just as the first rays of sunlight hit that they heard the loudest cry from Narcissa and then a moment of heart wrenching silence. Before Lucius could panic fully though a loud wail came from behind the doors.

The doors opened and the two men walked inside to find the Mediwitches finishing with Narcissa and the babe. Severus's eyes fluttered around the room at the flurry of activity. He then zeroed in on the witch that was holding a mass of blankets. walking over he got a look at the Malfoy heir. A tuft of pale blonde hair, pink skin, little fingers and toes. Severus had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat as the babe was whisked away to his mother and father.

"Hello my little Draco." Narcissa cooed once the witch had settled the newborn into her arms. Severus stood back respectfully, watching as Lucius's eyes lit up with delight.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy." Lucius whispered the name like he would whisper a prayer.

"So is the business done yet?" A deep calm voice asked from the doorway. Severus turned and smirked when he saw an older version of Lucius. Abraxas Malfoy nodded in greeting to Severus then made his way to the bedside of the little family. Narcissa gave the babe a kiss on the cheek before holding him up to the Malfoy patriarch. Abraxas took his grandson in his arms and then smiled at his son and daughter-in-law.

"He's perfect." Abraxas said before handing the tiny creature back to his mother. Narcissa nodded. "What did you choose to call him Lucius?"

"Draco Abraxas." Lucius said with a smirk to his father.

"Good." Abraxas stated, making Severus chuckle. Narcissa smirked at the younger man and motioned him foreward with a crook of her finger. Severus went over and Narcissa sat up a little straighter, holding out her child. Severus blinked for a moment until Narcissa forced him to take the baby. She manuvered his arms and then reclined back against the pillows.

"You're going to have to learn sometime." Narcissa scolded while watching him with hawk's eyes. Severus looked down, finding that the blankets weighed more than the child at the moment. The babe slept now, his face wrinkly and pink, his little hands clenched into fists. "Draco doesn't need a godfather who can't even hold him right."

Severus stayed like that for a few minutes as the Mediwitches cast a few more spells to check on both mother and babe before leaving them all alone. Once they began to file out, Severus took that as his cue to leave as well.

He gently handed the babe to Lucius then got up. "Thank you for inviting me and for making me his godfather." He said softly while Narcissa dosed off.

"There is no gratitude necessary Severus." Lucius told him. Severus nodded and pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head. Lucius was about to set Draco down but Abraxes rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

"I will make certain Severus reaches the Apparition point."

The elder Malfoy and Severus walked in silence all the way to the tiny copse of trees where Severus was set to Apparate. Abraxas stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly.

"From now on, think of what could happen to your child if you are seen by Death Eaters." Abraxas warned with a stern fatherly glare. Severus glared right back but then his hand lay on his stomach and he found himself nodding.

"I will not risk It's life again." He promsied before twisting away and leaving only a sharp crack in the air where he left.

* * *

"Aw he's adorable." Lily cooed at the photo of Draco that Lucius had sent to Severus a week later.

"He is." Severus agreed, looking up from the photo and finding himself being glared at by James. That wasn't unsual these days, James would forever hate his guts. However, what was different was the way in which he was glaring. Not like he wanted to rip out his guts and feed it to some wolves, more like he was an interesting Quidditch move that might or might not be legal.

"Hey Snape." James said then, getting out of his seat. "Come out into the garden with me." He neither sounded commanding or demanding but Severus was intrigued. He got up from his seat after a few seconds of thought, then followed the wizard outside, feeling Lily's eyes on them all the while.

"What is it Potter?"

James stared at him for a while longer then his eyes moved down to the man's stomach. "I want to know who it's other dad is."

Severus snorted softly, rolling his eyes while putting a protective hand on his abdomen. "If I didn't want to tell Lily then why on earth would I tell you."

"I let you into my house Snape. And your lot happen to find plenty of ways to pretend to be dead." James narrowed his eyes on him then. "I don't need some mad Death Eater killing innocent people while trying to find you."

Severus blinked rapidly then. James words struck a cord in him. It was true. There were plenty of ways to fake death. Potions and spells and cursed artifacts could put a person under a false death. Severus felt his heart race. It was possible to fool even the Dark Lord...if you were very smart. _Very _smart.

"If I had a way of assuring myself you wouldn't go blabbing to half of the UK..." Severus muttered then, his mind still going through all the possible methods of faking death without really dying. His thoughts grinded to a halt though, knowing that even if Voldemort hadn't directly killed his lover, that any half-decent Death Eater would have used the Killing Curse. And they would have made sure his lover was dead before saying so to the Dark Lord.

"Look Snape, just tell me who it was. I don't have any reason to tell anyone else." James said then, cocking an eyebrow when Severus looked at him blankly.

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready Potter." Severus said at last, turning to head back inside. James grabbed his sleeve then.

"It would be better to know who the other father was Snape. Even if you decide to give the kid away, you're going to have to admit who the other father was."

Severus sighed and nodded, bowing his head. "I'm rather sure you'll hex me into a pile of ash if I tell you however." And Severus tugged away, bidding Lily good night while heading to his room.

Once he was laying down on his bed, Severus let himself remember Him. The Other Father. His lover. His friend. The wild dark brown hair, the bright eyes, that smile that charmed all those around him.

Severus soon fell asleep, never sure when his memories ended and his dreams began.

* * *

"Everything's running right along as it should." The Healer said after checking up on Lily. Severus had been checked over already by his own Healer and now he was waiting downstairs with James, Black and Lupin. "This little tyke ought to be coming soon indeed."

Lily beamed and rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling the slight warmth she usually felt when she was thinking of her son.

She managed to make it downstairs on her own, which terrified James silly. He had a terrible nightmare in which she toppled down the stairs and suddenly James was left looking at a lot of blood and gore...

"Right then, Mrs. Potter, keep the physical exertions to a minimum. You have magic for a reason silly girl, use it." Lily nodded. "And Mr. Prince, plenty of good wholesome foods and water." Severus nodded, ignoring the weird looks he got from the Marauders. The Healer nodded to both of them and then went out the door with Lupin.

When he returned, Severus noticed something he ought to have seen from the beginning. There was one missing from the group of friends. A certain fat little rat...

"So my Harry will be coming any day now and then in December your little one will be joining us." Lily was chiring cheerfully. James couldn't help but smile as his wife radiated joy all around them.

Severus nodded, a twitch quirking his lips into an almost smile. Then his dark eyes lost their light and he turned to the Marauders. "Where's Pettigrew?"

They startled, then looked around wildly for a second. Finally Lupin answered, "With his mother. She's in bad shape these days. Peter sticks close to her whenever he gets the chance."

Severus turned back to Lily and she was about to start babbling again when she caught the dark look in Severus's eyes. "Sev? What is it?"

"I feel it is time to prove my loyalty again." Severus murmured. "Call Dumbledore, we need to speak."

Lily moved to get up but Severus held her down and James hurried over to the fireplace.

Within a few minutes Dumbledore was in the sitting room, face looking haggard and eyes less twinkly. They brightened when he saw Severus and Lily sitting side by side on the couch. "Severus, James says you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes Headmaster." Severus briefly squeezed Lily's hand. "It is about Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Severus sighed, figuring he was in for a headache inducing fight after this. "You stuck me here with Potter of all people to prove I have no ulterior motives or loyalties to the Dark. Well here I give you information that will show you my honesty in wishing to change sides." He took a moment to calm his suddenly racing heartbeat. "Peter Pettigrew is a spy. The Dark Lord was delighted. He wished to have spies on the Potters for many months now." Dumbledore nodded while the others sat stone still and silent. "If you do not believe me, check his arm the next time he visits you." He directed that last bit at James. "You'll find this on it." And Severus pulled up his sleeve to reveal the black skull and snake that seemed to hiss at the sudden burst of light.

As if in a moment of cinematic perfection, his Mark began to burn and Severus caught his breath at the sheer rage he felt from his former master. He clutched at his arm, bending over as Lily cried out and Dumbledore hurried to his side. The pain was too much however and Severus found himself passing out for the first time in many years.

* * *

"Oi, Snape." Severus groaned and rolled over. Only two people said his name with such venom and he so did not want to see them right now. "Snape!"

"Shut up and leave me." He demanded of the arrogant intruder. He'd been having such a pleasant dream. About bright eyes and soft skin and...

"I will once you tell me what the bloody hell you're doing with that!"

Severus was intereted now. He rolled back over and cracked open his eyes, blinking to adjust to the low light from his the lamp. It was dark otherwise in his room, meaning it was either really early or really late.

Standing by his bedside was none other than Sirius Black. _The lesser of two evils I suppose_, Severus thought to himself as he shut his eyes and gave a very grumpy huff.

"What do you want now Black? Are you going to try and smother me with the pillows for exposing your little rat of a friend?"

Sirius growled but he forced himself to focus on the reason he'd come here. "No, I came here to ask you about that."

"About what?" Severus opened his eyes and saw that Sirius was pointing at his hand. Looking closer, Severus blanched when he realized he was pointing at a ring. A very important ring. Made of silver, set with an emerald, inscribed with protection runes, it was given to Severus by the Other Father.

And now it seemed Black had recognized it. Crap.

"I happen to know that's my father's ring." Black said, grey eyes narrowed as he looked it over more and more. "How did you get it?"

Severus sighed heavily, his hand curling into a fist as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked at Black for a moment then gathered his courage. If Black hexed him to death, Lily would make sure he paid for it.

"It was given to me." Severus said evasively. Sirius snarled then.

"By my father?"

"No nitwit." Severus shuddered. "I met your father once, and I would very much like to never experience that again." Sirius blinked in disbelief.

"Why did you meet my father? He wasn't a Death Eater...last time I checked."

"He never was and never will be I'm sure." Severus replied while twisting the ring and feeling the runes heat up. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone. To have to share his memories with anyone. He had wanted to remain selfish and keep all the memories of Him to himself. Now it looked like he'd have to tell Black at least.

"Then why...?"

"Regulus gave me the ring." Severus said then. "Regulus took me to his home one time. Just the once." Severus laid back down, turning away from Sirius.

"You were his friend?" Sirius asked and Severus scowled at the bedroom wall.

"Yes. Now kindly go away and leave me to my sleep." Surprisingly Black did so and Severus was left in the darkness, breathing rapidly at his narrow escape. Black hadn't asked what Severus had thought he would ask.

And if he ever did...well he didn't deserve the answer.

* * *

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the visibly paler man and knew he was going to have to do something to quiet Lily's nerves.

"It is called Wolfsbane." Severus said as he cut up his slice of cantelope. The quiet chattering grinded to a halt.

"What is called Wolfsbane?" Lily asked him then. Severus sighed heavily, letting his entire face show his annoyance at Fate.

"It is a recently created potion. Very new but very effective. It allows werewolves to keep their human minds when they transform, thus making them safe. Well as safe as a werewolf can get." Severus added with a huff.

A hand grasped his then and Severus was surprised to see Remus's nails digging into his sleeve. "It would make me safe?"

Severus nodded and Remus's expression brightened. "It is tricky however. You need experienced hands to make it."

Lily suddenly speared him with a bright-eyed grin and Severus let himself groan aloud. He ought to have kept his mouth shut.

"Do you know how to make it?" Remus asked, his nails breaking the sleeve of his shirt. Severus cocked an eyebrow then nodded.

"And considering Lily's grin, it seems there is no question as to whether I will make it." The young man got up from the table. "I'll need a cauldron and an empty room along with some ingredients."

"Write it up and I'll go get it myself." Remus replied with a right smile. Severus let himself frown for a moment before nodding, Summoning a quill and parchment to begin listing everything he'd need.

* * *

Life was very weird at times. Severus smiled lazily as he stared out at the rain. He enjoyed the rain. It held good memories for him. The rain had cooled the growing heat of June and as he stared out at the puddles growing in the front lawn he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to share those memories with the little life growing inside him.

And then he thought of a jet of green light hitting a little blanketed bundle.

Shuddering, Severus forced those thoughts aside he got up and went back to his work. The Wolfsbane would be ready just in time, thank Merlin.

As crazy as things were getting, Severus was sort of grateful for all of it. It was a change for the better.

It was just how life was supposed to be.

* * *

_**End chappy. Hope you like. ^^. **_


	4. Softness

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_I no owny the HP Universe or Characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and my OCs. Oh and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll. I love that movie...hehehehe..._**

**_This chappy takes place towards the end of June. ^^ I'm trying to not go too fast...not sure how I'm doing in that aspect. But anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Softness**

**SS**

"I would very much like to know the answer to that as well." Severus muttered as he flipped the page of Alice in Wonderland. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"That's such a ridiculous question." Sirius's voice cut through the peace of the late June afternoon. Severus scowled and eyed the young man with wariness. Ever since they're confrontation earlier in the month, Severus had been shamelessly avoiding him. Whenever he appeared at the Potter's he'd hide away in his room.

Now though, he couldn't escape. He'd retired to the small parlor and the only way out was currently being blocked by Sirius. Sighing Severus put a bookmark in then set it aside to focus his attention on the irritating young man before him.

"What do you want Black?" Severus asked while flicking his wand at the tea tray a house-elf had brought him. Lucius had demanded he have one the other day and so the elf was now working dutifully for him by preparing the meals and keeping Lily without anything to do.

Sirius flinched at the flick of the wand then scowled when Severus smirked at him. He sat down then and glared in Severus's direction.

"I wanted to know why exactly my _brother_, gave you _that _ring in particular." Sirius asked then, looking right in Severus's eyes. Severus looked away then. Those eyes were much too alike...

Twisting the ring slowly, Severus recalled the day Regulus Black had given him this ring.

Beautiful, goblin-made, engraved with protection. These were the features that made the ring perfect in Regulus's eyes.

_You think too much about the outcome...but never about the consequences...so wear it and that way I'll know you're as safe as can be..._

"You fool." Severus whispered, knowing he was speaking to the younger Black and not the scowling one before him. Looking fully up at Sirius, Severus narrowed his dark gaze. "And you're not any better mongrel." He added in a clearer tone. Sirius snarled at him but Severus just smirked widely.

"Answer me dammit!" Sirius demanded and Severus shut his eyes.

"No! I have no need to explain the details of my time with Regulus with anyone! Especially not his bloody, ignorant, selfish brother!" Eyes flew wide open to find Sirius blinking. Severus felt heat on his face as he realized he'd jumped out of his seat. Clenching his hand into fists, he glared Sirius down. "Demand, degrade, do whatever you wish. However, you'll get no quarter with me. Regulus despised you, for all the right reasons I might add." Severus smirked coolly then and adopted his iciest whisper. "It's rather stupid of you to want answers now Black."

Sirius gaped as Severus shoved him out of the way and left the room. "What was all that about?"

Severus didn't stop until he was in his room. He locked the door, then added a few spells for privacy and silence. Once he was satisfied he was safe, he lay on his bed, and let his mind fill with memories.

Memories of bright eyes and warm grins.

"You never knew him Black." Severus whispered as he continued to see that face in his mind. "No one but me knew the true him, buried deep inside that young face, buried just under the surface."

"None of you knew him. He's mine alone." A hand found its way under his shirt then, to rest on his stomach. "Well...ours alone..."

**SS**

"I'm telling you, Snape knows something about Regulus." Sirius said to his best friend while they ate in the dinging room. Lily was already asleep and had barely gotten down a hearty soup before passing out. The Healer had said to let her be and so it was only James and Sirius. The house-elf had already delivered a plate to Severus so Sirius felt safe speaking aloud.

"What makes you say that?" James replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well for starters, the only way Snape can have that ring, is if someone from the direct line gave it to him. I doubt my old man would have just handed it over, and my mother would have struck Snape into Floo dust, so that only leaves Regulus. Regulus would have had to have ordered the spells in the ring to accept Snape as its owner or else it would burn Snape's finger." Sirius grimaced. "There's no doubt Regulus gave him that ring. The question I want answered is why. They weren't mates in school. Least as far as I know."

"They were both Death Eaters though." James pointed out.

"But Regulus didn't go giving out other Black family heirlooms." Sirius muttered while staring at his glass of firewhiskey.

"They must have become friends during a Death Eater mission or something." James supplied.

Sirius was about to agree, until Severus's face flashed before his eyes. He'd never seen him so...animated. So angry.

"Maybe." he said anyway, pushing this mystery out of his head for the moment.

* * *

Severus found Lily in the garden, soaking up the bright sunshine raining down all around them.

"Hey there Sev." Lily called, setting down the little onesie that someone must have sent her. Severus smiled at the blue thing for a moment before turning back to Lily. "So I heard Sirius complaining to James earlier." Lily said and Severus cocked an eyebrow while leaning against the fence. Lily nodded and turned to look fully at Severus. "How did you come to be friends with Regulus? When you were both...?"

Severus shut his eyes. He kept remembering what James had said before, that if he decided to give It away for adoption then they'd need to know who the other father was anyway. Severus frowned then. If he decided to keep it, it was a Black by all rights, and deserved a part of the Black fortune that was Sirius's now, well once Walburga decided to croak anyway.

He kept finding more and more reasons not to give It away.

Shaking those thoughts away he turned back to find Lily was still looking up at him, one hand on her rounded middle, the other cupping her chin as she studied him with those all-knowing green eyes.

Kneeling by her seat, Severus looked into those eyes, eyes he'd loved for nearly all his life, and decided someone needed to know the truth, in the event that Voldemort caught up with him sooner rather than later.

"What I am about to tell you stays just between us unless I divulge it to another." He told her and clasped her hand in his own, squeezing it. Lily nodded.

"He's the other father isn't he?" Lily asked before Severus could open his mouth. His lips twitched and then he nodded twice. "Oh Sev..." Lily cooed gently, brushing his curtain of black hair to the side to peer into his face. He smirked before frowning. "How?" Lily pressed.

"It actually started during my last year at school." Severus murmured. "A friendship at first. He found me working in one of the empty dungeons, and he looked like he'd just gotten out of Quidditch practice. He muttered something about being chased by some girl and promptly just collapsed on the ground." Severus shook his head, wondering why he was sharing the memories he'd guarded so jealously.

"From then on, during Seventh Year, he'd pop in from time to time. We'd talk. He'd share stories from home. I would listen. He never prodded, and it was never extended beyond those quiet dungeons." Severus smirked then as Lily pat his shoulder.

"Then we graduated and a whole year passed without much in it." That was a lie if ever there was one but Lily knew him best and let it slide past.

"Then, he was simply there, one day. I was brewing and he just happened to step into the room." Severus shut his eyes and smiled softly. "It was like stepping back into an old routine. He would go about his buisness, I would go about mine, and if our paths crossed during those days then we stayed a while before parting."

Severus sighed then.

"I'm guessing the routine changed?" Lily prodded after a minute of silence and Severus laughed. He felt lighter, and the memories were crisp and sharp as he spoke. Maybe he ought to have confessed them to Lily sooner.

"It was just another day. We had to report in." Severus paused then before continuing to speak. He'd almost gone into detail of _what _they'd had to report that day. "And we spoke for a while afterward. But this time he didn't leave." Severus shut his eyes and recalled that day with the perfect clarity he prided himself on.

"Regulus followed me home so I invited him in. He started coming by more often. And it happened just as suddenly as any other meeting we've had. One night he just caught my hand and took me to Grimmauld Place. His parents were gone at the moment. Regulus took me though the house then said, 'If I decided to give all this up, where would I go?' I stared at him then replied, 'If no one else offers you a place then my home is open.' He gave me a smile then, the first real one I'd seen from him. Then he leaned in and kissed me."

"His father came into the room just as we kissed and Regulus simply eyed him like he was some bug that had landed on his head. His father began to shout of course. Disownment, disgrace, the usual. Regulus answered back calmly then he held up his hand and showed his father the ring on his finger. 'You gave me this, of your own free will, and so I think it only fair that I keep it.' Then he pulled me out of the house and Apparated us back to my home."

Severus chuckled then. "I called him a fool and an idiot and many other less admirable things. He simply sat on my couch and laughed. He laughed and laughed until I had to fear his mind had snapped. He reached out and I took his hand and he pulled me down beside him."

"He took a few moments to calm himself, then said, 'Well if I am a fool, then so be it. I'm tired of pretending you don't matter to me.'" Severus bowed his head then. "I can't describe the feeling Lily. Hearing him admit I was important to him. It was...soft though..."

Lily pat his shoulders and back while they sat there bathed in sunshine and murmured, "It is soft isn't it? And warm. And sweet."

Severus just nodded back, not trusting his voice in that moment.

* * *

As rain pattered down on the roof once more Severus wondered if there were truly places that experienced barren summers. Puddles were growing in the street while he worked in the attic. He'd been asked by Lily to brew some potions they'd run low on and Severus had agreed. Lily was too far along to be breathing in fumes of any sort. That and James worried she'd be distracted by a sudden pain or something and drop a wrong ingredient into the cauldro and have it explode on her. Severus paused and pat his stomach in what was becoming habit at that thought.

Aside from those worries though, he felt lighter since his talk with Lily two days ago. He felt at peace with his memories. And now in case something happened to him, there would be one more person in the world who could ensure his child recieved all it deserved.

A knock at the door didn't pull Severus from his thoughts as he called, "Enter." He stayed with his hand on his stomach, eyes shut.

"Are you hurt?" Jumping slightly Severus turned to find Lupin. Relaxing he shook his head and returned to his cauldron. The liquid inside was the perfect rose color.

"No. Merely thoughtful." Severus could be polite to Lupin now. After Hogwarts Severus had spent many months thinking over things. What had led to his break with Lily. What had caused him to be Potter's target. Who had been to blame in every truly distasteful situation he'd ever experienced. Lupin had been like him in a way. Outcast, except Luck had smiled upon him and gifted him with Black, Potter and Pettigrew, who had not shunned him. Luck had smiled on Severus too, given Lily to him. It was his own fault if he'd lost her. For a while at the least.

"Lily asked me to remind you that Dumbledore wanted to talk to you today. He's waiting downstairs." Lupin continued to say. Severus nodded and cast a charm on the cauldron before heading downstairs with Lupin at his side.

In the sitting room Dumbledore sat chatting with Lily and James. Black was nowhere to be seen thank God. Severus moved into an armchair he'd taken a liking to and stared at the headmaster.

"Ah Severus, how have you been my boy?"

"Very well headmaster." Severus replied, inclining his head.

"Hmm yes, you do seem much better than you did before." Dumbledore noted and Severus wondered how he must have looked in April to be looking better now. "Well I came to talk to you of your post at Hogwarts this fall."

"My post?" Severus asked, blinking. He hadn't given his post as Potions Master in the school any thought since he'd learned he was pregnant. He'd figured that it just wasn't meant to be considering for starters that he was due in December if all went well.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "I came to see if you still wished it to be yours, so that I might make the necessary arrangements before the start of term. If you wish to be Potions Master next school term then I will need only to hire a temporary replacement for Slughorn to take over for this year."

Severus closed his eyes while he thought. If he decided to say no then he'd have to find some other job. If he said yes then he would have something to look forward to after It was born. After It was possibly gone.

The thought held more dread than usual. Banishing the maternal sentimentality, Severus opened his eyes and smirked.

"If you would be willing to offer me the post in a year's time then I will happily accept it headmaster."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he smiled, looking positively chipper. Severus sighed mentally. He was accepting a job that would put him in daily contact with Dumbledore's brand of chipper good feelings.

It didn't sound as torturous as it once had.

"Good good, well my boy that is all I wished to know, aside from how you have been coming along. Have you not decided still what you will do with the child?" Dumbledore asked as if they were discussing candy.

"Not...entirely." Severus murmured and touched his stomach for a moment.

"Ah." Dumbledore replied. To Severus it sounded like one of the old coot's 'Ah, you're lying to an extent' sounds. He wished dearly he could have rolled his eyes. Just because he was becoming ridiculously prone to considering It's future did not mean he planned on anything at the moment.

The old wizard stayed to chat a while longer then left and Severus turned to return to his potions upstairs.

Once he'd left, James turned to Remus who was munching on carrot cake and staring into the fireplace. Lily had gone to lay down for a nap.

"So you tell me Remy. Seems like old Snape's changed or not?"

Remus set down his plate and cocked his head slightly. Then he shut his eyes and thought carefully of how to reply. He knew what James wanted to hear, for the sake of familiarity. But he also knew what James needed to understand for the sake of harmony and Snape's unborn child.

"James, would the Snape from before ever have brewed me Wolfsbane? Would he have consented to live here with you of all people? Would the Snape from before have even gone to Dumbledore for that matter?" Remus asked crisply before picking up his plate and finishing his treat.

James leaned into his squashy armchair with a great pout on his face. He crossed his arms and let his fringe of hair shadow his hazel eyes.

Remus let him, knowing that James, although thick as stone at times, would eventually come to the right conclusion.

"It's just plain eerie." James said after fifteen minutes. "Seeing Snape of all people being...being..."

"Good?" Remus supplied and James shuddered theatrically.

"Being soft." James mumbled more to himself than at Remus. "He's...capable...of that expression."

Remus blinked, confused and James, catching the look, elaborated. "When Dumbledore was asking about what Snape wanted to do with his kid. His eyes went all soft and stuff. Like he was happy or something. It's just bizzare as all fuck."

"I think whoever the other father is, is the person who changed him into someone capable of that." Remus murmured while sipping his tea.

* * *

"I wish the bloody weather would make up its mind." Severus muttered while sitting outside in the dazzling sunshine. The heat had forced him into Muggle jeans and a crisp white button-down shirt. He looked more Muggle than he liked but it couldn't be helped. He'd tired of hiding out inside and this morning had awoken to a fierce pain in his Dark Mark.

So now he sat outside in a chair with his feet propped up on a decorative boulder, reading the Prophet.

"I wonder what weather will suit your mood." Severus said to the child inside him, giving his stomach a quick glance before flicking the page of the newspaper.

"Who're you talking to?" Severus sighed. He wished Black would fall down a pit somewhere, really.

Suddenly the thought that Sirius was his child's uncle slammed into his consciousness, keeping him from doing much more than stare up at Black with wide eyes.

Sirius looked down into Severus's suddenly shocked expression and snorted. "Oh don't tell me I scared you." He laughed.

Severus scowled then, shaking his head. "You did no such thing. I merely...had a thought..." How had he not thought of that before? Black was Regulus's brother, he knew that, but it had never clicked into Black being his child's uncle before. He hadn't spared too much insight into that it seemed.

_It bloody figures that I end up tied to Black. _Severus growled mentally while ignoring Sirius as the young man pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "If you must smoke then kindly do it where it will not affect the child." Severus growled out, still highly put out that his child would be Black's niece or nephew. Ugh. Somewhere in hell his father was laughing at him again.

Sirius scowled at him but Severus didn't see it. Instead of walking away Sirius put out the cigarette and tossed it over the fence. He settled against the boulder Severus had been using. Severus's feet promptly left it and curled up under Severus's chair.

After a few minutes of silence Severus put down the paper to glare at Sirius. "Just what do you want today Black?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's changed." Sirius replied with a shrug. Severus blinked in surprise. Well that wasn't the answer he'd expected from the high and mighty Sirius Black.

"What for?" Severus asked once he'd regained himself.

Sirius didn't reply for another long stretch of silence. Severus had just told himself not to expect an answer and returned to his paper when he heard Sirius softly mutter, "Because you were important enough to Reggie that he gave you the family ring."

Severus put down the paper but Sirius had already turned and was heading back inside.

Sighing, Severus wondered if his becoming pregnant had opened a wormhole in space or something. Potter wasn't as insulting as before, Lily had forgiven him his choices, Black was being...odd, and he'd risked his life for someone who didn't even realize he existed yet.

Speaking of... Severus looked down at his stomach, smirking at the person who didn't even realize he existed. Or that It existed for that matter.

"You've destroyed the logical order of things, I hope you know." He addressed the little thing growing inside. "Completely and utterly."

Somewhere in heaven, Severus was sure Regulus was laughing at him for pinning the blame on their child. Severus was alright with that.

"I must still be suffering from temporary insanity." He muttered to himself while stroking his stomach with one hand and smirking up at the sky.

* * *

_**End chappy. ^^ I know Snape's acting not like we all think he oughta but I did say this was totally different and hey remember he's still young! ^^ Anyways arigato for reading!**_


	5. Decisions Made

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_I no owny the HP Universe or Characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_^^ Thankie for reading. I'm so happy! _**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Decisions Made**

**SS**

June melted easily into July and Severus stood before the mirror one morning, wearing only some Muggle jeans and staring.

He was entering his fourth month now. He still wasn't showing much but the Healer had told him he probably wouldn't even later on. Not like Lily's impressive bump. Another nice thing was that he seemed to have escaped the morning sickness, a fact Lily was most envious of.

Severus turned to the side to see the developing curve, one hand following it with a slight frown on his face.

A cough jerked him out of his thoughts and he whipped around to find James standing there, looking at the other wall with a sheepish look on his face. "Erm, you've got a visitor Snape." And he whirled around, muttering under his breath. Severus blinked then laughed softly and picked up a light blue t-shirt. He shook his head, trying to brush his hair out of his face. Frowning when it just fell back into his eyes he was about to spell it to stay in place when he spotted a simple, thin, black ribbon. Picking it up he gathered as much of his hair as he could then tied it back.

He snorted at his reflection in the mirror then. Some bits still fell around his face but otherwise he looked presentable.

As he moved downstairs he wondered who would be visiting him. It had to be someone other than Dumbledore for James hadn't spoken a name. He paused and frowned then. How would this visitor even know where to look? They'd have to ask Dumbledore. And to ask Dumbledore they'd probably have to have gone to Lucius first.

So it had to be someone trustworthy. Or at least someone who could be Oblivated later.

Making his way into the sitting room he found a wizard in offical gray robes sitting on a chair while James and Lily sat on the couch. Lily had her hand on her stomach, making Severus smile at his friend. In a couple more weeks they'd be welcoming the newest Potter into the world. Funny how just five months ago that thought would have made him cringe in disgust. Now it was simply another fact of life...

Sitting down in his favorite armchair, Severus turned to the man who gave him a long look before shaking his head and digging around in his briefcase.

"Just who are you?" Severus asked as the man rummaged around.

"Ah. I am one of the many Black lawyers." The man said with an airy wave of his hand. "Namely I am Regulus Black's personal lawyer. My name is of no real importance."

"Say what now?" Sirius asked as he entered the room. "You're Reggie's lawyer?"

The man gave a jump. "Ah, Master Black." The man got up and bowed. "I didn't expect to see you here." He added with a look at Severus who frowned right back at him. Sirius waved him off, dropping down into a chair next to James.

"James is my friend." Sirius replied sourly as he eyed the man. "What're you doing here?"

"I have some news for Mr. Snape." The man said as he turned back to Severus. "I was to read you Regulus's will when he died. It took a lot longer to track you down than I anticipated, Mr. Snape."

"I had to go into hiding for some personal reasons." Severus replied, fighting to keep his hands from curling around his stomach. The lawyer nodded though he was looking at the papers.

"Well you see Mr. Snape, Regulus left you everything he had to his name. The fortune he recieved when he came of age, the home he had in Wales, and all that lay within. He also named you his successor, so that when the unfortunate event of Mrs. and Mr. Black passing occurs, you can also inherit Grimmauld Place."

Severus blinked then. "But Old Orion must have cut him out after...after he left." Severus said with a shifty look at Sirius who was watching him through narrowed grey eyes.

The lawyer chuckled then. "Orion Black could say whatever he liked and cut whoever he liked from the family tree, but the House of Black is one bound more by magic than the whims of the current Blacks. For example, although the Blacks have disinherited Master Sirius here, if you were to pass on the ownership of Grimmauld Place and the Black fortune, they would go to Sirius no matter what. The Black holdings will always accept an heir of the Black family, so long as they truly are a Black." The lawyer explained. Sirius looked as if this were nothing new to him.

"So Reggie gave everything he had to Snape here." Sirius brought up then, eyeing the lawyer now. The man nodded. "Why?" He asked. The lawyer blinked then turned to Severus who was glaring daggers at the man with a look that clearly said 'Shut the hell up'.

"Mr. Snape was...an important person to Master Regulus." The lawyer said dodgedly. But Sirius wouldn't let it lie. Without warning the will suddenly flew from the lawyer's hands to Sirius's.

"Black!" Severus shouted and stood up but that didn't stop Sirius from reading. He set the papers down suddenly, gaping at Severus.

"You were his _lover_?" Sirius asked and James let his mouth drop while Lily met Severus's eyes sympathetically. "You...and Reggie..."

Severus scowled then forced himself to relax. "Yes Black. Your brother and I were together." He said evenly, his hand going to his stomach at last.

Sirius's eyes zeroed in on his abdomen as well, growing wider as the implications of that sunk in. "Merlin...you mean...that kid is my nephew?" Sirius asked haltingly.

"Or niece." Severus replied then snorted softly, turning away from Sirius to look at the obviously amused lawyer. "Was there something else you needed to inform me of?"

"Yes Mr. Snape. Normally I would give you the key to Regulus's vault and the location of the home in Wales...except there is a problem." The lawyer looked at Severus then at Sirius. "Without Master Regulus's body as proof he is deceased, I cannot give any of this over to Mr. Snape. Meaning that for the moment, as Regulus's blood brother, you Sirius, have everything named before."

Sirius gaped, if possible, more at that statement. Severus snorted at that.

"Regulus is dead." He said bluntly, although his chest ached fiercely for saying it aloud. Severus tried his best to ignore it and focused instead on the lawyer. "The Dark Lord was assured of it. Even if he was alive.. He would not have remained hidden from me for this long if he were not." Severus took a deep breath, killing the little inkling of hope that had bubbled up without permission. Regulus was dead. He went against the Dark Lord in some fashion and had been killed. Severus shut his eyes against the pain of those thoughts.

"We cannot be certain." The lawyer said now. "There are ways to fake death."

"Nothing can save you from the Killing Curse." Severus argued back, not wanting to hear anything like that again. "And a Death Eater most certainly would have used it if the Dark Lord directed them to kill Regulus."

The lawyer chuckled then. "You would be surprised how very few Death Eaters have done what they have proclaimed to have done. Let us not forget how cunning the young master was." The man smiled. Severus gave a great snort then.

"I waited...for two weeks." Severus said then in a poisonous hiss. "He never came back. Two hours, he promised and he never returned." Severus fisted his hands as he turned to head back up the stairs. "If that's all, I'll be upstairs. I have no need of fortunes and houses in any case."

Severus moved quickly, but apparently not quickly enough. Before he could shut the door and spell it locked he saw Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Snape, what if Reggie is alive?" He asked then, eyes alight. Severus scowled. Seeing this, Sirius hurried on. "He's not dead until we can prove it! I mean, what if he's hurt or being kept prisoner or something!" Severus felt his hold on his hope waver and a painful ache blossomed in his chest. Shaking his head he forced himself to scowl at Sirius.

"Why're you so intent on believing he's not dead?" Severus asked as he tried to push Sirius out into the hallway. Sirius pushed back, and Severus kicked out against him. Sirius was grinning, the idiot was grinning, which further served to fuel Severus's anger.

"Because he's my brother! Whatever happened between us after school, he was still always my brother." Sirius said and his eyes flashed. "I was always worrying about him, wondering, and now there's some hope! Maybe he's out there, somewhere, waiting for me! Or you!"

Severus sucked in a sharp breath, wanting very badly to hit Sirius.

"Wouldn't that be great Snape? Having Reggie around, having him see his kid!" Sirius continued with that insane grin on his face. Severus shook his head.

"I'm not listening to this! I'm not." He huffed as he turned away and rubbed at his face. "Go away Black!"

"No!" Sirius shouted and walked over, making Severus face him. "Snape..." Sirius shook his head and laughed. "You're my nephew's dad so you're going to be seeing a lot of me." Sirius's eyes narrowed then. "You weren't going to tell me were you? You bastard! What if you had decided to give the kid up? I would have killed you for not giving me the chance to raise my nephew!"

"It could be a girl!" Severus shouted then froze at how stupid that sounded in the middle of the current conversation. Sirius must have heard the absurdity of it too because he started laughing. Severus scowled and pushed him away. Sirius laughed even as his butt hit the floor.

Severus's chest was aching and his heart was racing. He felt antsy and like he needed to go out and do something or else go mad. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up to find Sirius, eyeing him seriously.

"Snape, what're you afraid of?" Sirius demanded to know while squeezing his arm tight. Severus wasn't going to answer him, he had no reason to answer to Sirius. But just then, meeting his eyes, and hearing the words in his mind...it reminded him of Regulus. They'd stirred up his ghost and now Severus was going to be haunted by recollections of him.

"I'm afraid that we'll prove he's really dead and gone." Severus choked out. Sirius let him go and Severus moved to sit on his bed, running a hand through his hair, catching it in the ribbon.

"Funny. I'm kinda scared of the same thing." Sirius admitted and Severus looked up at Sirius before shaking his head. He needed time alone, without Sirius's sudden enthusiasm, to sort out the feelings going through him. "So..." Sirius said then making Severus expell a hearty sigh. Looking up he caught Sirius staring at his stomach. "I hope you realize you're not going to be able to get rid of the kid now. No adopting it out unless you're letting me adopt him."

"Or her." Severus replied automatically before snorting. "As if I would trust _you _with a child Black." He added, his hands coming up to wrap around his middle defensively. Sirius started cackling and Severus dropped his head with another deep sigh.

_Decision made, I guess. _He thought as he looked down at his slightly bulging stomach. He felt his lips twitch into a smirk then. _What sort of future doom have I just piled on your little head?_

* * *

Waking up made Severus dizzy. He tried to remember when exactly he'd fallen asleep. Then he tried to remember why he felt so tired.

Sitting up to see dazzling sunshine streaming in through the window he slowly recalled the lawyer's visit, then Black's moment of insanity, followed by the spell Severus had used to send him flying out of the room. He'd then locked and warded his room and lain in bed, falling asleep soon after.

His stomach growled in hunger and he imagined the baby growling as well.

The baby. Not It. It couldn't be an It anymore if he was planning on keeping it.

_Well there's no way I'm letting Black get his hands on an innocent child. He'll corrupt it before it's two. _Severus reasoned even as he got up and got ready for the day.

By the time he made his way to the dining room, everyone else was there, dressed and going about their mornings as if yesterday had never happen.

That illusion was broken by the time Severus sat down and found himself facing three eager faces. "What?" he demanded to know as he reached for the Prophet and some toast.

"Dumbledore came by last night while your were sleeping." Lily said then. "And Sirius spoke to him and Dumbledore has decided to help search for Regulus!"

Severus froze, his eyes the only things moving. "What?" He asked at last. Sirius burst into the same insane laughter as the night before as he stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"The lawyer gave me hope Snape. Hope I haven't had in months! So I asked Dumbledore to do me the favor. When I told him he was your kid's other dad, he was all for it." Sirius said with a smug smirk. Severus was about to start shouting when he felt his stomach growl again. From the chuckles the others let out, they must have heard it as well. "You better eat Snape! I won't have you starving my nephew to death." Sirius informed him with that smirk still on his face. Severus wondered how annoyed Lily would be if he stuck Sirius to the ceiling.

"Black, why do you inisist that it's a boy?" Severus asked then while serving himself from the platters of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and pancakes.

Sirius grinned. "Well I'm hoping for a boy, see, cuz then I can teach him all my tricks."

Severus snorted. "You're saying a girl couldn't learn them just as well?"

Sirius was about to reply when he stopped and seemed to ponder this.

A laugh brought their attention to Dumbledore and Remus, who were standing in the doorway with Fawkes the phoenix on his shoulder. "It seems a great many things have happened since my last visit." Remus said then while moving to greet Lily and his friends. He gave Severus a friendly nod which Severus returned, his eyes narrowed as he dug into his food. Dumbledore settled himself down at the table as well.

"Oh yeah. A hell of a lot." Sirius replied eyeing Severus with an insane gleam in his eyes. Severus rolled his eyes skyward, muttering under his breath, "Strike me down god, if you're merciful."

Dumbledore chuckled at that. "My boy, this is a most joyous thing, to see you have accepted the delightful experience of becoming a father. I am very proud of you for deciding to keep the child."

Severus let himself meet Dumbledore's warm blue eyes then quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks burn a little. Ducking his head to hide it from the other men, he nodded in the old wizard's direction. "I couldn't let Black get his idiotic hands on the child." Severus said aloud.

"Oh you big softy, just admit you like the kid and get over yourself." Looking up Severus found James pointing his fork at him. James too was wearing a grin on his face that had Severus ensuring his wand was in his pocket.

Lily laughed then, clasping her hands together then moving them down to her stomach. "Hear that Harry? You'll be getting a little playmate soon." Lily cooed.

"Harry?" Severus asked then. Lily nodded.

"That's the name we decided on. Harry after his grandfather, James after his dad." Lily replied with a loving look at James who was eyeing her in much the same loving manner. Severus felt his throat close at the sight of such openly expressed love.

"Harry James Potter." Remus said then with a dreamy smile on his face. Sirius laughed then and flicked his friend's nose, making Remus sputter and scowl at the dark-haired wizard. "What was that for!"

"For being Moony." Sirius replied with a chuckle. Severus let his eyes slide from Remus's smiling face to Sirius's own amused expression and let out a quiet chuckle. The sound brought everyone's eyes to him, making him look away with a scowl.

"All of you, stop looking at me like that." Severus demanded with a pointed glare at all of them. Then he turned to Dumbledore who was buttering a biscuit and let out, "This is all your fault you old coot."

Dumbledore began laughing happily, his laughter spreading to the others. Severus let his head drop in despair. He was fairly certain now that his child had opened up some kind of portal in space which was currently affecting the world in ways which were meant to drive Severus half-mad. He was almost sure of it.

"So you're going to look for him?" Severus asked then, keeping his eyes on his plate. The laughter stopped as suddenly as if someone had cast a Silencing charm.

"Yes. I need only ask you where Regulus was heading so that I may know where to begin." Dumbledore said gently. Severus shut his eyes and thought back to that last day.

_"And where exactly are you going?"_

_"A special mission Sev. The Dark Lord requested me specifically. He wanted to discuss that Black holding in Scotland. You know, that old crumbling ruin by the sea?" _

_"Ah. And when will you return?" _

_"Two hours, at most. I don't see it taking longer than that but you never know." _

"Some old Black castle in Scotland." Severus said as he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on his toast. "The Dark Lord wanted to speak to him of it."

"Castle Cassian." Sirius said then. Severus looked up to find Sirius staring at the wall. "We went on holiday there once. When we were small." Sirius smiled. "I remember...the sea was nearby...and we would run through the halls..."

Severus smirked then, at the thought of two little dark-haired children, running through ancient halls. He banished the image as soon as it came, when he felt that agonizing wrench of pain in his chest. Hope was burning brightly there and it was going to be the death of him.

"Very well. I will send someone to investigate and see what became of Regulus from there." Dumbledore rose from his seat and placed a hand on Severus's shoulders. "Have hope Severus. If he yet lives, we will find him."

Severus wanted very much to tell Dumbledore just what exactly he could do with hope but he merely nodded, letting the old man walk away with a smile.

Sighing as they heard the Floo fire whistle, signalling Dumbledore's departure, he shut his eyes. He was trying to find a place in his mind where things were still rational. It wasn't working out so well.

"Everything is conspiring against me." Severus murmured while one hand rubbed his stomach. _Or rather us. _

"The world isn't just about you anymore Snape." Sirius's sharp tone had Severus looking up at him. "It's about the baby. The next Black heir growing inside you. It's about that kid now. Get over yourself." Sirius looked fierce. Severus had to chuckle then.

"You should start learning to read people instead of merely hearing their words Black." Severus replied, finishing his tea and getting up from the table. "I've made my decision. This child..._my_ child will know me." Severus said it with such finality that Sirius blinked. "And after all Black...I came here of all places to protect it. What does that tell you...you mangy mutt." Severus strolled away then, glad to be on some sort of even footing where Sirius Black was concerned.

"It's going to be one of those days." He murmured as he went up to the attic to work on his latest experiment. "It's like we fell down a rabbit hole." Severus murmured, then sighed and shook his head. "I've obviously been reading that book too much."

Looking over his shoulder he saw said book laying on the table, next to it's sequel.

Severus stared at it for a long time, something tickling the back of his mind as he stared at the cover with the little blonde girl surrounded by the creatures of Wonderland.

_"He's just like the Queen of Hearts...making the rules and forcing us to go along with those rules. It's either that or we lose our heads." _

Severus shook his head. "The world's ending. That's the only reason why everything has become a reference to Alice in Wonderland." Severus said aloud, shaking his head.

There was a laugh by the doorway and Severus looked up to find Lily there. "Maybe you just need to stop reading those books every few days." Lily suggested, sitting down in a chair in the corner by a window. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which felt greasy from the fumes of the potion. That was one thing he disliked about Potions, they had a way of making you messy no matter what.

"Everything will work out for the best Sev." Lily said then, looking out the window at the wide, open field behind the house. "You'll see." She promised with a wink. Severus stared at her, wondering where on earth she got all her optimism from. How could she sound and look so sure when Severus was on the verge of a nervous breakdown?

He'd never figure her out. Lily smiled like she could hear his thoughts. "Sirius is excited you know. He's happy to be an uncle. Regulus's child...I think he wants to make up for when he left home. He always felt bad for just leaving Regulus behind."

"Che." Severus replied, turning back to his concoction.

"He did. But he figured Regulus would have a better chance than he did." Lily smiled sadly. "And he did, for a while at least."

"Until I corrupted him." Severus said with a smirk. Lily laughed then.

"Corrupted him? No...you didn't do that. You just...made him happy." Lily replied. Severus met her green gaze then shook his head, though a smile tugged his lips. "Dumbledore'll start in Scotland, and work his way from there. He'll find out where Regulus is. You'll see."

Severus nodded, figuring at this point it was better to just go with the tide and not fight it.

"So now that we're sure you're going to keep the baby..." Lily said, eyes sparkling with laughter. "What're you going to name him?"

"Or her." Severus repeated. At Lily's laugh he shook his head. "Why are you all so set on making me have a boy? What if I want a girl?"

Lily squealed then, scaring Severus out of his confusion. "Aw! How cute! I never figured you'd want a girl!"

Severus felt his brain throbbing as he took in his overly-excited friend's face. "Girls tend to have clearer heads than boys. And since it's going to be a Black heir, I do not want to encourage the chance of giving birth to another Sirius Black."

Lily utterly cracked up at that statement. Severus blamed it on the hormones while going over to the cupboard and looking for some sort of calming potion. "Oh wow Sev, that's brilliant! I should tell James." And she hopped up from her chair, gave Severus a quick hug then disappeared out the door like she wasn't carrying a baby and have swollen ankles. Severus shook his head in mystification.

He found a headache potion instead and downed it in two gulps. Then he turned to a fresh cauldron and filled it with water. If the world was going to start being this insane every day then he was going to need more headache cures.

* * *

**_Haha I confused myself once or twice while writing this chapter. ^^' Silly me. Hope its up to my usual stuff though. ^^. _**


	6. Black Wonderland

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long to review! Still Doll took my mind completely off this. But now I return. I think the idea for this chapter came from playing Kingdom Hearts again and watching Alice in Wonderland for the tenth time._**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Black Wonderland**

**SS**

"Ariel."

"No."

"Conall."

"No."

"I know! Leo."

"NO."

"Leon!"

"Black, shut up."

"Leonardo sounds a little fruity but hey it works!"

"I _will _stick you to the ceiling...Lily _will _forgive me..."

"Napoleon!"

"I'm warning you..."

"Wolf."

"Shut up!"

"...Simba!"

"Black! My child will not be named after anything that is either remotely canine or lion-like!" Severus shouted as he twirled his wand and Sirius was suddenly glued to the ceiling. Another quick wand movement and Sirius's wand flew out of the man's pocket and into Severus's waiting hand. Sirius laughed which further served to irritate Severus.

"What is going on up here?" Remus asked mildly even as he spotted Sirius glued to the living room ceiling. Severus gave him a 'he deserved it' look and picked up the book Sirius had been using just a few moments ago. It was the book on baby names Lily had tried to get him to start looking through again. Her reasoning had been that six months went by very fast when one was pregnant. So Severus had been reading it, and fallen asleep on the couch, only to awaken and find Sirius sitting in his favorite seat, reading the boy's section of names.

Which had led them to the sticking of Sirius on the ceiling.

"C'mon Moony, let me down." Sirius was pleading and batting his eyelashes ridiculously at Remus who was staring up at him with a smile. "Please?" Sirius said sweetly.

"It all depends on what you did this time." Remus said with a chuckle as he turned to Severus. "Well?"

Severus looked at Remus then rolled his eyes. "Black was giving me a list of names most ill-suited to my child. And they were all boys names." Severus grumped, feeling a little silly now. Though seeing Sirius on the ceiling was rather amusing. Remus seemed to think it was a valid excuse though, for he laughed and looked up at Sirius with a cheeky smile.

"You brought this on yourself Padfoot. I think letting you stay up there for a few minutes won't kill you."

Sirius's jaw dropped making Severus snort.

"Did you really think your childish flirting would keep him from punishing you?" Severus asked then making both men choke and turned their gazes to him. Severus didn't have to look up to know they were dumbfounded expressions on each face.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius asked then and Severus had to let his forehead connect with the book for just a moment at the honest confusion in the man's tone.

"Black you are dense." Looking at Remus he saw the werewolf was turning pink and smirked. "Lupin appears to have grasped the facts however." Severus gave Remus a sympathizing smile. "The first move will have to be yours. Black is an idiot." Remus turned bright red then as Sirius continued to look between them.

James entered the room then with Lily at his side and paused to see Sirius staring down at them, Remus's bright red face and Severus's crocodile smile. "What's going on?"

Severus snickered then. "Nothing you need to worry about Potter. Black is being stupid again, that is all."

Lily giggled while James scratched his head. "You know..." James said once he'd helped Lily into a seat and turned on the Muggle telly. "I reckon you getting pregnant has damaged the natural order of things."

Severus met his hazel eyes in surprise then before he could help it he began to laugh. Deep, rich laughter the likes of which none of them aside from Lily had ever heard from Snape.

"Yeah...your kid messed shite up bad." James said then with a dazed smile as Severus continued to laugh. Remus, Sirius and Lily laughed at both men.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the towering castle before him. It was made of a glittering black stone and the front doors appeared to be made out of silver. The fence surrounding it was all iron latticework that was imbued with spells for repelling Muggles, keeping creatures both magical and not away, and a fading concealment charm which made the castle look like a stone manor. Dumbledore easily fixed the concealment charm as he took the long gravel road up to the round courtyard where flowers and grass rioted and spilled out of their neat holdings. A fountain of a mermaid holding a large water pot was cracked and so the water didn't pour out as evenly as it once must have.

The trees lining the road had grown just as wild as the flowers and the grass so that Dumbledore had the sensation of walking through a forest before he reached the doors.

At the doors he saw one of the first surprises. The silver door had no handles. There was only a door knocker shaped like a rabbit. Dumbledore pondered this for a moment then cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

The rabbit knocker started, snuffling and yawning widely before it blinked and looked at Dumbledore. "Ah a visitor. At last." The rabbit's arms, which had make up the knocker part, now separated and it dug into its silver body to pull out a pocket watch. "You're terribly late."

"Do forgive me." Dumbledore replied amicably.

"No worries, the Master is in no hurry." The rabbit replied.

"The master?" Dumbledore asked then. The rabbit nodded. "Which master?"

"Master Black of course." The rabbit huffed as if it thought Dumbledore was being dense on purpose. "He's been here for many months now, the poor man."

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. "Tell me Mr. Rabbit, is your master Regulus Black?"

The rabbit nodded and smiled. "Yes he is. He has been waiting an awfully long time."

"Waiting for what?"

"The key."

"What key?"

"The one to release him." The rabbit sighed heavily. "Poor Master. He was lured here, and a witch, an insane one, lured him inside and tried to kill him, believe it or not. But she should not have lured him inside these ancient halls. Powerful magic was imbued into every single inch. Powerful Blood Magic. When Master Regulus was attacked, the magic came to his aid. We threw the insane witch out but alas...our Master was hit by the insane one's spell. Now he is trapped within, just waiting for the key."

Dumbledore felt a mixture of triumph and unease. Triumph, for Regulus was not dead but held within his own castle. Unease because an unknown witch had hit Regulus with an unknown spell.

"Mr. Rabbit." Dumbledore said getting the silver creature's attention again. "Do you know exactly what happened?"

The rabbit shook his head. "I know only that I sprang into being to become the door keeper. No other entrance to the castle exists now. The castle has responded to Master Regulus's predicament and nothing will return to how it once was until Master Regulus has been cured."

Dumbledore thought on this a while more, looking around. The exteriorof the castle looked unchanged but there was a steady thrum of magic in the air. "Tell me, is Regulus alive?"

The rabbit nodded solemnly. "But only just. Without the key, he will soon be lost."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "How soon?"

The rabbit sighed heavily now. "If his key is not found by the new year...he will be lost."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore stared at the rabbit then nodded. "This was not the sort of news I wished to give Severus."

The rabbit's ears pricked up then. "Severus?"

"Regulus's lover." Dumbledore replied then and the rabbit frowned.

"He is not just Master's lover." The rabbit huffed, actually shaking a his rabbit foot at the wizard. "He is Regulus's one and only, his special person, his everything." The rabbit spoke with strong conviction that had Dumbledore smiling. "Master Regulus is waiting for him too." The rabbit added. He looked thoughtful for a few moments then nodded to himself. "It will be Master Severus who finds the key." The rabbit told Dumbledore.

"Severus will find the key to releasing Regulus from his spell?" Dumbledore asked just to be certain.

"Only Master Severus will recognize the key." The rabbit informed him with a nod.

"What if I brought Severus here?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. The rabbit looked absolutely delighted.

"Yes! Bring him at once! Bring him so that he may find the key." The rabbit turned to look over its shoulder. "The key lies within."

"You will not open for me, will you?" Dumbledore said it with a smile. The rabbit shook its head.

"Only if you were to bring Master Severus with you. Then you would be allowed inside."

Dumbledore nodded this time, giving the rabbit a nod. "I will return with Severus as soon as possible. Tell Regulus that if you can."

The rabbit smiled then. "I will send word to Master Regulus." The rabbit curled itself back into knocker shape and then its head fell forward as it became immovable silver. Dumbledore stared at it for a second then turned and hurried down the road. This was good news indeed. Regulus was alive, though under the effects of a mysterious spell. Surely though, it was as the rabbit had said. They would need to find this key to cure Regulus of the effects. It should be fairly simple once they gained entry.

* * *

When Dumbledore came out of fire he saw Sirius dangling from the ceiling, his feet stuck to the ceiling the only thing holding him up.

"Oh hello headmaster." Sirius said as he swayed a little.

"May I ask why you're up there Sirius?" Dumbledore said while drawing his wand, unsticking Sirius and gently turning him so that he was placed on his feet. Sirius groaned as the blood rushed back down his body.

"Erm...apparently I was annoying Snape." Sirius replied. "Again." He added with a chuckle. Dumbledore chuckled as well while following Sirius out into the backyard. Remus and James were talking quietly while Severus and Lily poured over the baby name book.

"Selene is a pretty name." Lily was arguing with her friend. "The name of a moon goddess and it starts with an S just like yours."

"Which is why I do not like it." Severus replied, flipping randomly through the book.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore said then, making them all jump. Severus gaped for a second then rose and strode over to the old wizard.

"You have news." He said, looking into Dumbledore sparkling blue eyes. The old man was happy.

"Yes." Dumbledore motioned for Severus to sit down. "I'm afraid that the condition he is in is disturbing." He said making Severus grateful he'd sat down. His had lost feeling in his legs suddenly. "He is alive, for the moment.

"What's that bloody mean?" Sirius growled. Dumbledore turned to him, a sad twinkle in his eyes. "And where is he."

"From what I managed to gether, Regulus was lured to the castle on pretense of meeting with Voldemort. However, he was met there instead by a witch, presumably a Death Eater, who hit him with an unknown curse. The attack on Regulus prompted the castle's Blood Magic wards to activate and seal Regulus within. He is alive, but only just." Dumbledore turned to see Severus had become white as a sheet and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Severus, you must come with me at once."

Severus sprang up from his seat, eyes opening and blazing with a look none of them had ever seen. Dark and burning, the look had the curious effect of stealing Dumbledore's breath and making his skin tingle. It took the old wizard a moment to realize that Severus's magic was fanning out around him.

"I'm coming too!" Sirius demanded, hurrying over to Severus's side.

Remus shared a look with James and then joined Sirius's side. "I am coming as well."

Lily stared at them all then struggled to her feet. "So am I." She stated.

"Lil, no offense, but you're nearly ready to pop." James told her sternly. Lily cast him a look, which had James flinching.

"Lily, think about Harry." Severus spoke softly, though his magic flared and receeded.

Lily shook her head. "Sev, who better than me to go with you? I, who knows your pain better than you think I do." Severus stared at his friend then at her clearly pregnant belly.

"I say we all go." James put in then. "We go and get Reggie and then come home and have us all a good lay."

"James!" Lily turned bright red while James grinned recklessly.

"Voldemort is still after you two." Dumbledore said, using his gravest Headmaster tone. "You cannot leave the house."

"Dumbledore, Lily's got that look." James said then, turning to the headmaster. "And I'm damned tired of sitting here, hearing about people dropping like flies. I've got to get out of here. Regulus is out there, suffering, and I'm not just going to sit here while all of you hurry off to rescue him."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Perhaps moving would serve a better purpose." He said and there was a double meaning in his words but Severus did not give a damn.

"Let's go already!" Sirius burst out then, heading for the door.

The old wizard saw them all preparing, and felt Severus's magic flare in response to Sirius's words. He bowed his head internally. This was not a battle he could aid them in. This would be a quest that Severus would be a key player in.

"I wish you well my dear friends." Dumbledore said as he stepped aside. "I will prepare a new safe house for when you all return." He added with a smile. "Perhaps something bigger, so you may all remain together and in more comfort? And by a lake or a sea? Hmm yes..."

Severus looked at Dumbledore then clasped the man's arm tightly. "Thank you for helping me." Severus said, hoping his own words held his double meaning.

"My boy, I will always be there to offer you any help you need." Dumbledore promised. "Hurry now. We cannot be certain how long Regulus will remain in his suspended state."

"Where're we headed again?" James asked, taking Lily's arm and dragging her over to a table full of knick-knacks.

"Castle Cassian. Here," Sirius took the figurine of a lily James had in his hand, tapped it while casting the Portkey spell, then handed it back. "Be careful Lil." He said as Lily and James wrapped their arms around each other, holding onto the figurine tightly. "See you there."

They disappeared in a flash. "C'mere you." Sirius said then to Severus, picking up a nearby book and setting up another Portkey. "Oi, Moony." Sirius said, yanking him over and making him hold onto the book.

They turned to Dumbledore, seeing the old man was murmuring under his breath, waving his wand in intricate patterns. "Professor?" Remus asked, staring as the wallpaper began to peel.

"Hurry along now." Dumbledore said cheerfully over his shoulder. "This house will not hold for much longer." He smiled then. "I will have everything ready for when you all return."

With that Severus felt himself hooked and then the world blurred. They landed in the next second, wobbling and swaying. A few feet ahead of them James was holding a sickly green Lily.

"There it is." Sirius said. Severus took a moment to note the hum of magic then he was pushing through the gate, strides long and swift as he headed for the silver door.

The rabbit awoke and blinked at the group of people before him. "Well this is a fine way to wake up." The rabbit turned to Severus then. "Ahh, you're late you know."

Severus felt the world spin again, and reached out a hand to steady himself. "I am?"

"Not terribly but late nonetheless." The rabbit said. "You will help find Master's Key?"

Although not sure what that meant, Severus nodded. "Where's Regulus?" He asked as the rabbit melted into the silver and the sheet split in two, opening silently to allow them to enter a small entry hall.

"That I cannot say. I am merely the door keeper. Master will reside deeper in." The rabbit's voice echoed around them. "You must find your own way, and discover the location of the key to cure Master, on your own."

"What? Why!" Sirius demanded, not liking the sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. Dread. Thick and oily.

The rabbit laughed and the hall began to shift. Lily shouted out as the floor shook and then cracked. She and Severus both cried out when their part of the floor tilted and then began to drop.

"The way to the end is twisted." The rabbit's voice said while Remus and James were separated from Sirius and their part of the floor was moved upwards. Sirius blinked as he stared at where his friends and Snape had been just moment ago before a door behind him opened and his part of the floor tilted, tipping him through the door.

The rabbit appeared in the center then, shimmering and tsking. "The rest is up to them now." He told himself as the floor righted and repaired itself. He melted back into his door and prepared for the long wait ahead.

* * *

Severus and Lily fell for a few feet then their bottoms hit a smooth tunnel and they slid and slipped down, down, down, spinning and dropping straight down and making sharp turns until at last the tunnel evened out and they slid right out into bright sunshine.

Severus and Lily groaned as they sat up. They blinked in utter confusion as they stared around them.

There were odd trees and mushrooms taller than them. Severus helped Lily up as they continued to stare around them in wonder.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Lily asked as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"I'm not exactly sure." Severus replied. "Are you alright Lily? Harry-?" Severus asked, already casting several diagnostic spells on her. Lily nodded.

"How truly peculiar." Lily murmured, walking over and touching a tall flower.

The flower shivered and its petals opened to reveal a face. "Good morning, how do you do?" The flower said.

"Oh!" Lily cried, stepping backwards and knocking into Severus. Severus steadied her. "Sev, it's a talking flower!"

Severus nodded, looking around and seeing more flowers coming to life. He felt something niggling in the back of his mind and frowned as the flowers lifted their roots and crowded around them.

"Odd little things aren't they?"

"What kind of flowers are they?"

"Look at this one's petals! How bizzare!"

Severus felt it click in his mind then and gaped as he turned Lily to face him. "Lily...Lily the castle's become a Wonderland." Severus told her then. Lily stared at him uncomprehendingly then gasped and looked back at the flowers before a hand covered her mouth, stiffling the shout that wanted to escape.

"Merlin's beard..." Lily whispered as she and Severus continued to look around at the tittering flowers.

* * *

James and Remus groaned. Their piece of floor had gone up and up and up until it'd hit the ceiling-then punched through and stopped moving. They'd toppled over and were now rising to their feet, looking around with narrowed eyes and drawn wands.

"Lily! Snape!" James called then, looking around and around for his wife. "Lily!"

"James..." Remus said then, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. James whirled around then gaped.

They were in the middle of a dark wood, with twisted trees and plants, and everything was hushed and still. A bright moon hung over their heads, the moonbeams filtering through the trees.

"Where are we?" Remus gasped, looking around as they began moving through the dark and silent forest.

"Bloody fuck if I know." James replied, eyes flickering everywhere for a sign of his wife.

"Hmm, lost are we?" A voice called. They turned and found nothing. "Haha, your eyes are too slow. Here...let me make it easier..." Suddenly on a branch hanging low in front of them appeared a very large cat...with a wide grin.

"A talking cat." James said then, blinking in bewilderment.

"What? Where?" The cat asked, looking around.

"You, there." Remus replied, pointing at him. The cat chuckled.

"Am I truly?" It grinned. "But that is neither here nor there. Now then, where are you headed?"

"We're not exactly sure where we are, let alone where we're headed." Remus replied as James continued to search the trees.

"Well that's a right pickle there. You can't really go anywhere unless you can remember where you've been." The cat tsked.

"Lily! Snape!" James called again, moving towards the edge of the wood.

"You won't find them here." The cat said to James then. James turned to look at him but the cat vanished from sight.

"Hey! What do you mean I won't find them here?" James called. He jumped the next second when the cat appeared on his head.

"Lilies don't grow here." The cat replied. "You were calling for a lily weren't you?" It asked then. James scowled, making to swipe at it. The cat vanished again, appearing beside Remus in midair.

"You'll have to head to the flower patch." The cat said then, with a grin. "Lilies are always growing there. Snakes like to hide in there too." The cat chuckled.

"And how do we get there then?" Remus asked, seeing James was getting ready to hex the cat, which was the only thing that might be helpful at this point. "And where if here anyway?"

The cat seemed to swim through the air with a purr. "Oh this isn't anywhere really. It is what you make of it I suppose." The cat began to disappear.

"Hey wait! What about Sirius and Regulus!" James called then. The cat stopped his vanishing, so that only his head remained in midair.

"Ah...you search for the White King then..." The cat chuckled and resumed his vanishing.

"What the fuck!" James shouted.

"I'll tell you only this." The cat's voice echoed around them. "In this place nothing is what it seems because everything is what it isn't. Do be careful now."

Remus and James looked at each other then looked around but the cat seemed to have truly gone and disappeared now. "What the hell is going on!" James shouted while kicking a tree.

"Ouch!" cried the tree, making James shout. "You brute! Don't take it out on me!"

Remus and James stared at it for a long moment before Remus spoke. "Erm, forgive my friend. He's frustrated you see. His wife and our friends were separated from us. Um... Could you point us in the direction of the flower patch?"

The branch hanging in front of them moved, pointing to the east. "Keep following this road until you reach the crossroads. The flower patch lies over yonder, but tarry not off the path or it'll take longer."The tree told them.

Remus tugged James down the path then. "Thank you very much." He called to the tree.

James growled then, stalking down the path, eyes flashing. "What kind of twisted place is this?" He asked as they turned with the path and saw a junction up ahead.

The young werewolf took a few moments to answer, and they reached the crossroads. He led James down the eastern path before he spoke.

"It's kind of like Alice in Wonderland." Remus said then. "The cat, it reminded me of the Cheshire Cat." he said when James gave him a blank look.

"Alice in Wonderland...you mean that Muggle story Lily and Snape like?" James asked then. Remus nodded. "But that doesn't make any sense! We were in a castle's entry hall. We didn't slip into a rabbit hole."

"Actually we kind of did." Remus replied. "The rabbit let us into the hall remember? Then the hall broke up into pieces..."

James shook his head. "But we were in a castle..."

"James, are you a wizard or not?" Remus admonished then. "Magic can create places inside houses and castle that don't seem to exist when you look at just the outside."

James flushed and nodded. "But why would the castle turn into this?"

Remus shrugged. "Come on, let's hurry. And rememebr, the tree told us not to try taking shortcuts. We have to follow the path..."

* * *

Sirius groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up in time to watch the door disappear. He gaped and then scowled, whirling around when he heard someone yell "Sirius!"

His jaw dropped open as he saw the last person he expected.

"Reggie!" Sirius grasped the younger man into a squeezing embrace, blinking hard in disbelief. "Reggie!" He pulled back to get a better look at his little brother.

Regulus looked pale, and his eyes were sort of hollow. He wore an old fashioned Victorian-like suit in shades of grey and white. But there was a familiar smile on his face as he took his brother's sleeve and led him down a marble path. Sirius looked aorund at the white trees and the white sky above them, then at the towering and glittering white castle at the end of the marble path. "Whoa Reggie...what the hell is this place?" Sirius asked, turning to his baby brother.

Regulus smiled. "It's still Castle Cassian." Regulus rubbed at his chest then. "Severus described a place like this to me once...perhaps that's why it turned the castle's interior into this."

Sirius frowned at his brother's words. "What changed the castle?" He demanded as he and his brother reached a white gate. The gates swung open and knights in gleaming silver armor appeared, making a path right up to the castle's front door. "What happened to you Reggie?"

Regulus smiled again. "It was Bellatrix that Voldemort sent. She tortured me, then stole into my mind and discovered my relationship with Severus. She cast a spell on me then. A spell to break my heart..." Regulus rubbed his chest again. Sirius stopped hungrily staring at his brother to make the younger man face him. Regulus's hollow eyes met his own.

"What do you mean a spell to break your heart?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Not my physical heart Sirius. That still beats inside me. But you know what a sadist our dear cousin is." Regulus sighed wearily. "She attacked my heart, my very soul, and the blood wards raised up and expelled her from the castle. But the damage was done. My metaphyiscal heart is torn asunder and scattered throughout the castle. The spell made my magic unstable. I passed out soon after. When I awoke...I found myself in this castle."

Regulus sighed again, leaning on his brother as Sirius held him. "So long as my heart remains torn and scattered, I cannot leave. I grow weaker every day brother. I grow tired and weaker..."

Sirius pulled Regulus up to glare at him. "Then why aren't you out there, looking for the pieces?"

Regulus's lips twisted into a sneer. "Whatever that spell Bellatrix used on me...it makes it impossible for me to heal myself." Regulus smiled as he embraced Sirius. "But you came to find me. You're here. You can help me."

Sirius held his brother tightly for a moment then pulled back yet again. "I'm not here on my own. My friends came with me. And Snape too. He came." Regulus's lips became a smile but the light of the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sev came for me?" Regulus asked. Sirius nodded.

"I still am pretty confused." Sirius said to this brother then as Regulus and he stepped into the castle and Regulus led him into an audience chamber. "I mean...what the hell is this place?"

Regulus chuckled. "I think that the scattering of my heart has something to do with the way the blood wards twisted the castle's interior. This is a place stuck in limbo. Nothing changes. The Dark Wood will forever be stuck in midnight while the Caterpillar's Flower Patch will be sunny forever. And here, at the White Castle, everything is in a sort of dawn." Regulus settled into a throne now, making Sirius blink. "The blood wards must have used my memories to make a familiar place to me, so that I would not die immediately."

Sirius looked all around before letting out an explosive breath. "This is a lot to take in Reggie. But I'll help however I can." Sirius stood straighter now. "Tell me Reggie, how do I help you get the pieces of your heart back together?"

Regulus pointed in the direction they'd come. "The pieces of my heart are out there. You need to go find them. Quickly Sirius...I'm not sure how much longer the magic will keep me together." Regulus clasped his brother's hand. "You said Severus was here?" Sirius nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Him and Lily fell through the floor." Sirius told him. Regulus thought on this before smiling.

"You may be able to find all the pieces...but I'll need Severus to put them together. Only he will know how to. He's my Key." Regulus said with a smile. Sirius gulped, pulling his brother into another hug. "It is late Sirius. Rest for a moment. Entering Wonderland can be exhausting." Regulus told him with another of those not-quite-right smiles as he got up from this throne and led Sirius up through the impressive castle and into a bedchamber. Sirius didn't want to rest, he felt too jittery, but as soon as he sat on the bed he fell into a deep and heavy slumber.

Regulus smiled, leaving his brother in the care of servants before returning to his throne room.

The cat sat on the throne, fluffy its tail. "What word Cheshire?" Regulus asked, rubbing the cat's belly.

The cat purred. "Two men are in the Dark Wood, and a man and woman are in the flower patch."

"Good...now go and keep an eye on them." Regulus sighed and sat in his seat as the cat disappeared. "Sirius and Severus came for me." he said to himself as he settled into his throne. "I cannot feel the happiness that brings me." He muttered as he rubbed his chest and shut his eyes. "Please Severus..."

* * *

_**Yes I completely blame Kingdom Hearts and Alice in Wonderland for this chapter. Still...I got a few more twists up my sleeves. Mwehehe! **_


	7. Crumbling

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_Has it been forever or what? ^^ Sorry, I couldn't focus on anything for a while. It happens from time to time. But lets see if I can't finish this one eh? _**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Crumbling**

**SS**

"Oh my what an odd bump." A rose said as it reached out with a long leaf and tapped Lily's belly. She and Severus were resting under a mushroom, drinking water and watching the flowers and other odd creatures that flittered around the flower patch. "What is it?"

"I am having a baby. It is growing inside the bump." Lily explained, patting her swollen stomach. The rose's lead touched it again and then it nodded.

"Oh yes, I can feel the heartbeat." The rose turned to Severus then, who had his own hands over his stomach. "Is there a baby inside your stomach?"

Severus nodded making the rose giggle as it reached over and touched his stomach now. "Thump-thump-thump. A very musical heart." The rose proclaimed.

"Not that we mind being here," Severus began, standing up and rubbing the bottom of his back, "but we were with others. Three other humans like us. We got separated in the hallway shortly after talking to the rabbit. Could you perhaps tell us how to find them?"

The rose and several of the other flowers conversed for a while then a daffodil spoke. "We don't know where they might be. But we know where you might find out. The White King knows everything. He would most surely know where those other human flowers are."

"How do we get to this White King?" Severus asked but it wasn't the flowers that answered.

"That would mean travelling through the Red King's lands." Severus turned and found a large blue caterpillar resting comfortably on the mushroom Lily still sat under. It took a large drag of a hookah and blew the smoke out in rings. Severus felt his brow twitch a little as a curl of smoke made Lily cough. He helped her out from under the mushroom as the caterpillar continued. "It will be dangerous. You are not ready."

"Why not?" Lily asked, rubbing her stomach and frowning at the cloud of smoke. The caterpillar hummed and one of its many hands stroked its chin.

"You may have the Key," the caterpillar said looking at Severus who blinked, remembering why he was here, "but not yet. No not hardly."

Severus scowled as he fisted his hands. "Listen you, just tell us how to get to this White King. I need to find those idiot Gryffindors and Regulus."

"Regulus you say." The caterpillar made his smoke twist like snakes in the air. "Hmm, well in that case you must begin over there." It pointed at the edge of the sunlit garden to a path which lead through a cluster of trees. "If you follow that path, you will find whom you seek."

"Thank you." Lily said as she and Severus began walking towards the path, the flowers waving merry farewells.

It was as they were passing the last large mushroom that Severus paused. He'd felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. Frightened by the unfamiliar sensation his hands flew to his abdomen, trying to decipher if something was wrong with the baby.

He tried to take another step and again the lurch in his stomach. But it didn't feel bad, Severus decided. It felt more like a tug. An urge to step in a certain direction. Severus followed it to the base of the mushroom and knelt down. He had the urge to dig and so he dug, revealing a smooth, shimmering bit of glass. It was a piece of mirror glass. Severus looked into it and the glass pulsed with a heartbeat.

"What is that Sev?" Lily asked, drawing closer to touch it. The crystaline thing beat once more.

"I don't know." Severus replied as honestly baffled as she was. "But I think it may be important."

He put it into his robe pocket and then took Lily's hand, leading her to the path. "Come on. Let's get to this White King and find those idiots."

Together they set off into the woods, hand in hand.

* * *

Regulus gave a loud gasp as he touched his chest. Sirius hurried over to steady his brother. Regulus looked up at Sirius with a smile on his face. It still didn't reach his eyes but it felt different.

"I felt...my heart beat." Regulus said. "It felt wonderful."

Sirius smiled. He then shook his head and forced Regulus to sit down on his throne. "Don't overexert yourself Reggie. I'll go and find Snape and find all your pieces. We'll put you back together Reggie, you'll see."

Regulus nodded and smiled that creepy smile. "Hurry Sirius..." He begged as his brother nodded and went off, the map Reggie had given him in his hand.

* * *

James and Remus appeared in the flower patch, looking around at all the huge mushrooms and flowers. They turned to each other then turned back to start searching the patch.

"Oh look!" A petunia squeaked as they passed by it. The two men were startled enough that they jumped back and into a great sunflower. "More of those human flowers!"

"Er..." James eyed the petunia with a bit of dislike as the rest of the flowers surrounded them. "Sorry but we're kind of in a hurry. I'm looking for my wife."

"What's a wife?" A marigold asked him, a leafy appendage reaching out to ruffle Remus's hair.

"This is getting annoying." James growled as he tried to peer between the flowers, eyes narrowed.

"Pardon." Remus spoke up then. "But you said more of those human flowers...did you mean there are others like us?"

"Yes." A foxglove said, the word echoed along the many heads. "But they left."

"Which way?" James asked, catching on at last.

The flowers all pointed to a path leading into some woods. "That way."

"Thanks!" They replied and hurried away without another word.

* * *

Severus found a stream and decided it was time to rest. Lily shouldn't even be walking so much right now, but the woman was stubborn.

"I'll be fine after a rest." Lily promised, patting her stomach. "We ought to find some food though soon." She added, sounding a little more nervous. "Harry's getting cranky." She giggled as she pat her stomach once more. Severus transfigured a leaf into a cup and brought water to Lily then took a few cupfuls himself.

"I forgot we had wands to be honest." Lily admitted with a sheepish grin. Severus grinned as well, watching the young woman draw her own wand and begin making their little rest stop more comfortable.

"I did too until now." Severus replied, his own hand coming to rest unconsciously on his own stomach. There was still no bump, no tell-tale sign that he carried a life within him. But he swore he could feel it. The child inside. He smiled to himself.

"So since we're not going to move for a bit," Lily declared after a minute or so, "how about we start thinking up names?"

Severus chuckled, pocketing his wand. He stopped laughing even as Lily continued on, going over M names apparently. He pulled out the odd glass piece he'd found at the base of the mushroom, staring into his reflection with a bit of confusion. He couldn't understand how he'd known it would be there, aside from the terrifying lurch in his stomach.

"Severus..." The whisper sent a stab right into his heart and he doubled over as his stomach gave another bizzare lurch. Lily stopped talking to grasp his arm.

"Sev?" Lily inquired, a bit of terror on her face now as well. "Sev, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. The whisper and the lurch had faded, leaving only the memory. He rubbed at his abdomen, hoping whatever he was feeling wasn't going to affect the baby.

"We should move along now." Severus said. He got up and helped Lily to her feet. He paused, then rolled his eyes, took out his wand and transfigured a rock into a comfortable looking carriage. "Well am I a wizard or not?" He said when Lily giggled. They got on and Severus tapped the carriage to get it to start moving along.

They made it out of the forest sometime later. The carriage quicked the voyage. It paused on a rise and the two got off to go and look. The path continued on, turning into red, heart-shaped bricks halfway down.

"I have a terrible feeling about this." Lily murmured, eyes narrowing on the red bricks.

"Just keep your wand at the ready." Severus advised as he helped her back onto the carriage. They set off again, Severus's jaw set as the path took them through a barren wasteland that suddenly turned into a virtual paradise of beautiful trees and green grass. A great castle stood off in the distance, gleaming in the bright sunshine. The path divided though, forking off. One fork continued on to the castle. The other seemed to go through a vast field of tall grasses.

Their carriage came to a halt and awaited its direction. Severus was just recalling the words of the caterpillar when they heard the thunder of hooves and several dozen people.

"Halt!" The word made Severus groan aloud as they found themselves surrounded by many horses and people who reminded Severus of playing cards. Drat, they'd gotten captured by the Red King's people.

"You are trespassing upon His Majesty's lands." One horseman said as the playing card soldiers aimed swords and spears at them. "Come with us."

"We had best play along." Lily whispered to Severus. Severus nodded and helped Lily down from the carriage. They were surrounded immediately and with that they were lead down the path towards the gleaming castle.

* * *

Severus nearly had a heart attack when they were lead into the audience chamber of the Red King. Lily just barely muffled a scream.

Sitting before them, dressed in red and black, was the Red King, who looked entirely too much like Voldemort.

"Majesty, we found these people trespassing upon your property." One of the men said.

"Trespassing?" The Red King said, ruby eyes narrowing as they took in Lily and Severus with more anger. "Off with their heads!"

Severus let himself laugh. He couldn't help it. He just had to. Lily looked terrified between Severus and the now red-faced Red King.

"How dare you laugh at me!" The Red King demanded. Severus just laughed harder. A few others in the room looked like they too wanted to dissolve into giggles. "Off with his head! Off with it!"

Severus's laughter ended suddenly, his wand coming out in a fluid wave of his hand. Lily too drew her wand, casting shields as Severus froze everyone in sight. The Red King's furious roar was frozen in time. Severus couldn't help himself and went up, punching the frozen man as hard as he could.

"Okay, I'm done." Severus said as he took Lily's hand and they hurried out of the room. "Let's get the hell-" Again Severus stopped as another lurch made him nearly trip. He scowled then looked around the hallway. It was halfway up the hallway that he felt another lurch. On and on it went, Lily following after him, until they reached a room in a tower. Inside the room were many treasures and with another lurch he found another piece of reflective glass. It pulsed in his hands, making his throat tighten. He pocketed it then turned to Lily, who reached up and wiped away at a tear on his face.

"Let's get out of here." Severus commanded roughly. Lily nodded, taking his hand and leading the way back out.

* * *

Regulus gasped and rubbed at his chest, his eyes shutting and a pleased smile crossing his lips. He couldn't really fell that pleasure but he knew it was there.

"Severus." He whispered and hugged himself for a moment, wishing he could feel. For the thousandth time he damned Bellatrix, damned Voldemort, and vowed that his first objective once he was free would be to go to those Phoenixes and tell them everything he'd found out about Voldemort.

"Horcruxes." Regulus whispered then, eyes opening and narrowing as he stared at the locket in his hand. It was a fake, but it was a replica of the one he had intended to get. "I'll bring you down Voldemort. I swear."

* * *

Sirius sighed as he stared at the vanishing cat. It was currently juggling its head along with a few apples. It looked bizzare yet oddly humorous. He wanted to laugh and ask if the thing was in any pain.

"So where are these pieces anyway?" Sirius asked, looking around the meadow they were crossing.

"You won't be able to find them." The cat replied, grinning as its head floated past Sirius's. Sirius paused, eyes narrowed. He reached out and grasped the cat's head by the whiskers, giving the disembodied head a shake.

"Why didn't you say that before!"

"Because you could before." The cat's head vanished, to reappear on the body. "But now you can't. Someone else has found them. Made them resonate."

Sirius took a second to think that over then growled. "Who?"

The cat smiled as it twisted like a coil. "The Key."

"Snape?" Sirius asked, feeling relief crawling up through the irritation. The cat grinned.

"The Key." The cat replied before vanishing completely. Sirius clenched his hand, growling out every expletive he knew.

"So now what?" Sirius asked himself.

"Go back of course." The cat's sudden reappearance made Sirius fall over. Rubbing his aching backside he scowled at the irritating creature. "The White King needs you. The Key resonates now. It will find the other pieces. You will need to keep your brother alive."

Sirius's face drained of color. The cat itself looked dejected. "Alive?"

It nodded. "Regulus...is fading quickly. Something steals his power now. If he has you he will remain stable. If not, he will begin to break down." The cat shook its head. "Your life will keep him stable...for now."

Sirius turned right around and hurried back towards the white castle in the distance.

* * *

Severus and Lily curled up together, the carriage steadily taking them through the field, further away from the Red King's castle. Lily was sleeping, exhausted. Severus was still awake, eyeing the stars blinking over his head. He looked down after some time and looked at the two pieces of mirror glass in his hands. Two pieces, jagged edges and reflective glass showing Severus his own face.

"What are these things?" He wondered quietly to himself, touching the pieces with reverent fingers. They pulsed and severus swore it was a heartbeat. A disjointed, horribly stressed heartbeat. It hurt his own heart to feel that odd rhythm. It was much too familiar...

"It's dying." He whispered, stiffening as Lily shifted a little. She stayed asleep though, thankfully. "Dying." He stated again, holding the two pieces together. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. Why was he so sad about it anyway?

His stomach warmed alarmingly all of a sudden. He gasped, wondering what was happening. The glass pieces glowed and warmed as well. There was a flash of light that had Severus shutting his eyes.

When he reopened them he looked to see the two pieces had connected, and the two pieces showed Severus not his reflection, but the picture of Regulus sitting slumped on a white throne, his eyes empty.

"Regulus..." Seveus choked the word out, staring at the broken picture before him.

Those empty eyes flickered briefly and Severus could swear Regulus saw him.

Then the glass shined and the image vanished, leaving Severus with trembling limbs and madly beating heart. His fingers twitched against the delicate glass and he had the urge to scream. He didn't though, that would wake Lily.

Instead he focused on his stomach. Something was going on with his child. It was his child, he could sense it now. There was some sort of feeling there, like a second conscience had suddenly merged with his own. He shut his eyes and focused his Legilimency on himself, delving deep inside himself.

And it was there, so close to his own mind yet separated. It was another mind, crude really, more instinctual than anything. But it was there.

"Severus!" The sharp call of his name had him pulling away from it, gasping as he returned to himself. Lily was shaking him and looking desperate. He quickly scanned around to see if there was a threat then looked back at her. "Severus Snape don't you do that!" Lily scolded the minute she saw he was alright. "I was getting worried! You were just sitting there staring off into space! What were you doing?"

Severus looked down at his stomach then smiled wildly, further startling his friend. "Just meeting someone." He replied, laughing as Lily blinked in confusion.

* * *

Regulus stared at Sirius as his brother sat down beside him and touched his forehead. "You don't feel different...but smiling that crazy smile can't be healthy."

Regulus just smiled wider, which just looked creepy when paired with those dead eyes. Sirius shuddered.

"But I can feel him." Regulus argued, touching his chest. "He's finding them, somehow, and he's put a few together. This is the most whole I've felt in a long time."

Sirius smiled then himself, eyes stinging a little as he watched his little brother falling into a light snooze. The cat appeared, looking at the sleeping man with worry on his usually smiling face.

"You better hurry up Snape. I'm not sure how long he can hold out." Sirius murmured. "He seemed fine the other day." He said to the cat. "Why is he starting to fade now?"

"This reality only existed to sustain him." The cat explained. "Now there are four others tramping around."

Sirius's face blanched as he realized what that meant. "We're killing him." He said it in a gasp.

"Soon, all of this will begin to fade as well." The cat sighed as it looked at its paws.

"How long?" Sirius forced himself to ask the question.

The cat looked at him then pointed up at the ceiling. For a second Sirius thought it had started raining indoors. He held out a hand and watched as something landed in his palm.

It wasn't rain. It was something that resembled a chip of white stone.

With a sinking heart Sirius realized the ceiling was chipping away.

"What happens if we can't get his pieces in time?" Sirius asked as more of the ceiling broke off and fluttered gently to the floor.

The cat meowed solemnly. "Then all will be lost."

Sirius sort of wished the cat wasn't being so straightforward then.

"How can I help him?"

The cat seemed to ponder this as he listlessly floated over Regulus's head. At last he smiled his trademark smile and beckoned Sirius closer. Sirius did as he was bid and the cat breathed into his face. Sirius coughed once, groaned, then fell to the ground. He landed softly and a soft glow flew from him to Regulus, who jerked awake.

Regulus looked at Sirius then at the cat. "What did you do?" He asked the cryptic critter. The cat smiled once more.

"Nothing harmful. His will to live is necessary. Look, the castle is already readjusting." The chips of ceiling had frozen and were now returning to their places above them. Regulus gulped, shuddering a little as he stared at his older brother. He motioned to some guards and they moved forward so that Sirius was sitting next to the throne, his head on Regulus's lap. Regulus pat the elegant black hair and sighed as he felt energy surging into his body.

"Poor Siri. Reduced to a battery. Just for me." Regulus scowled, hand stilling on his brother's head. "You won't do this to Severus or Lily." Regulus ordered. The cat nodded.

"But perhaps having a few more will help." The cat said and vanished before Regulus could stop him. The cat's main function was to keep Regulus alive. He'd figured that out quickly enough in the beginning. He sent a silent apology to James and Remus even as he took in another bit of energy from the unconscious Sirius.

"Severus...I need you." Regulus pleaded softly. "Hurry."

* * *

James and Remus stared down at the red trail. How long they'd walked, how much farther they had to go, it all got the best of them then.

They settled down against a tree and leaned against the trunk.

"It's raining." Remus said after a short silence. He held out his palm and watched as something not wet fell into his palm. Curious he pulled his hand closer to study it. "Huh." He held up what looked like a chip of blue paint.

"That's not rain." James replied with a yawn, rubbing at his tired eyes. He felt like he usually did after a long night mission.

"No its not." Remus yawned now, scrubbing at his own eyes. "How...bizzare." The werewolf gave another yawn and shut his eyes, slumping against the trunk.

"Moony, don't go to bed now." James chided even as he slumped against the trunk. "How...weird...tired..."

He dozed off just as the cat appeared in the air before them.

"Sorry there." he said as he conjured a blanket to cover them in. "But if the White King falls, then we all do. You don't mind leanding him some strength too?"

He touched each man and vanished with them, bringing them back to the castle. Guards came forward to put the two men up against the sides of the throne, their heads against the armrests. Regulus gave them each a pat on the shoulder and felt energy buzz through him. He felt like he could do just about anything with the strength pouring into him but he knew if he tried, he'd drain the men very quickly. That wouldn't do. So he focused instead on maintaining the reality of this wonderland his magic had helped create.

* * *

_**End chappy! Haha, I still got it! ^^ Well I think so anyway. **_


	8. The Heartlock

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Heartlock**

**SS**

Severus forced the carriage to stop just as they approached a garden with a long table in the center and different sized chairs surrounding it. Severus's eyebrow twitched as he spotted a man in a hat and a brown hare.

"The tea party." Lily stated as Severus got off the carriage. He held up a hand to her though, sending a pointed look at her stomach.

"I won't be long." He told her. Lily scowled for a second then sighed, acknowledging that she needed to rest more. She cast a few protective spells around the carriage then settled down for another nap.

Severus tracked down the small path to the garden, smiling for just a second at the scene before him.

"Ah! Look! They're here!" The Mad Hatter stated, bouncing forward to grasp Severus's arm and drag him into a squishy chair. "They're here, how grand! Merry Unbirthday!" The Mad Hatter stated, patting Severus's stomach.

"You were expecting me?" Severus asked, not sure how to feel about that. The March Hare nodded this time.

"Flowers are chatty." The Hare explained. "Chatty, chatty. Said you'd come on the way to see the king! Oh! Presents!" The Hare hopped off into some bushes while the Hatter and Dormouse laughed at it. Severus put a protective hand on his stomach, just in case.

The Hare came back and held out a box. Severus frowned a little, until his stomach gave that familiar lurch. He took the box and opened it, revealing a piece of mirror glass.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled the other piece from his robes and held it up to the new piece. With a soft pulse the pieces merged together.

And then the ground began to quake.

"Oh! Time to go! Good luck!" The three creatures bid as the chair disappeared from under Severus. Severus watched as everything began to chip away, the pieces floating up into the darkening sky. He hurried out of the garden just in time. The ground under the path sunk downward and Severus watched in horror as the garden began to dissolve right before him, the three tea drinkers waving cheerfully.

"Severus?" Lily's voice woke him up. Her eyes were round and she was looking nervously around at the path they were on. "What...what just happened?"

Severus looked down at the mirror coming together in his hands. "I think I made that happen." Severus replied, hurrying back into the carriage and sending it on its way. He refused to look back, but he felt like the garden was still disappearing behind him.

* * *

The next time they stopped it was because Severus spotted food. A tree full of juicy apples and another stream. Or perhaps it was a continuation of the one he'd seen before. He wasn't certain anymore.

They both ate their fill, wondering how much longer this would take. They needed more than water and apples if they didn't wish to harm the children.

As they wandered, Severus worried about his child more than he had in weeks prior. What was going on with it? Would it suffer damage from everything that had happened? He didn't want to lose it-

He delved into himself once more, feeling that odd second conscience. His child was still there.

Why was it reacting to the pieces of glass he kept finding though? Why did it seem to be putting them together?

He withdrew from the other little mind with a soft mental caress. Opening his eyes he saw them approaching a towering castle of pure white that nearly hurt his eyes.

The carriage passed through the gate as Lily woke up, yawning and stretching a little. The courtyard they entered was silent as a tomb, white as snow, with trees from white petals of pinkish white fell.

Their carriage stopped on its own at the foot of the castle steps. Severus helped Lily down and they began to walk up to the double doors. It was eeriely quiet, nearly ghostly. The two reached the doors, which opened on their own.

"This place is creepy Sev." Lily whispered, one hand clutching her friend, the other rubbing her belly. Severus agreed silently, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Welcome to the White King's castle." A voice said, making Lily shout and Severus yelp. A being materialized in front of them. A cat. A smiling cat. "He is expecting you. Come, come."

Unsure, the two followed the cat through the silent halls and into a large room, whose walls seemed to glow.

"James!" Lily's cry made Severus look at her then follow her gaze to where James sat, leaning against a throne, obviously asleep.

Severus saw Lupin on the other side, in the same pose. Black was in front, his head in the lap of the person in the throne. Severus's eyes slowly drifted upward, until they connected with a set of silver eyes.

"Regulus." The word echoed in the silence.

Lily moved forward, racing to James's side while Severus stood rooted to his spot, eyes trained on that empty gaze. His throat tightened, his eyes prickled, he felt the overwhelming urge to run.

"Severus." Regulus called, standing from his throne. He moved forward a few steps, lifting a hand. Severus stared for a moment longer then slowly began to walk forward, lifting his own trembling hand as he approached his lover.

Their hands connected, they tightened and Regulus pulled so that Severus stood right in front of him, staring down at the man with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a face that held bits of Sirius in it. Severus couldn't breathe, his chest aching from the lack of oxygen.

"You've been finding them." Regulus said softly, in a voice that was as empty as his eyes. "My pieces."

"Your pieces." Severus repeated, pulling out the large piece of mirror glass. Regulus took it and a great pulsation swept through the room.

"But it is still incomplete." Regulus informed him. "Two more pieces are needed."

Severus nodded, even if he didn't quite understand what this all meant. "That rabbit said I could help you." Severus whispered, reaching up to touch the smiling face. The expression of happiness was there but it was empty.

"You are. You need to find the other two pieces." Regulus grinned, an echo of countless grins Severus had never been able to deny. "Just two more pieces love. Two more."

"Where?" Severus asked, saving all his questions and sentiments for another time. Regulus continued to smirk, pointing back out towards the double doors.

"Somewhere out there. Just do what you've been doing so far."

Severus turned back to Regulus, loathe to depart after finding him at last. Months of grief threatened to root him to the spot but Regulus's gentle push had him turning.

"Take care of Lily. She needs food if you have it."

Regulus nodded, watching Severus, who moved forward even as he looked back to watch Regulus.

It wasn't until the doors had shut behind the man that Regulus let himself fall. The ceiling began peeling again, bits of it curling and hanging on for dear life to the ceiling.

"Fetch Lily some food." Regulus instructed the cat. The cat nodded, though he helped Regulus back to the throne where his energy was restored by the three unconscious men. Lily sat beside her husband, watching Regulus with shinging eyes.

"You have to hold on." She told him as he looked down at her. "Sev would be devastated to lose you."

Regulus found himself smiling as the large piece of mirror in his hand gave a happy jolt.

"I will hold on." Regulus promised the redhead, smiling as the cat appeared with food for both of them.

* * *

"We must hurry." Severus said to the child within him. He paused at the palace gates, wondering which way to go. His eyes widened as he saw that the path they'd entered in on was slowly dissolving, just like the tea party garden had. Dissolving into little bubbles of light.

His stomach gave a familiar lurch and he hurried down a green path, which led him very far from the palace in a rather short space of time. Or at least it felt short to Severus. He wondered if perhaps his mind was playing tricks on his sense of time. Or was it this odd fantasy land, created by a mixture of magic, meant to keep Regulus safe.

As he wandered, following the tug of his gut, Severus pondered what he'd seen. Regulus, safe and sound, alive and waiting for him to find his pieces. Severus nearly sobbed at the relief that overwhelmed him at that moment. Regulus, alive! Ha!

Grief swirled in then. Piercing guilt followed. For months Regulus had waited for them to find him, for Severus to find him.

"Enough." He demanded of himself, startling himself out of this spiral of emotion. Now was not the time to be sentimental. Once they were free of this quickly dissolving Wonderland they could return home, where everything could be dealt with.

The green path ended abruptly, leaving Severus on the edge of a beach. He studied it for a moment, but all that was heard was the surf rushing in and swirling out. He stepped onto the beach and concentrated. There was no telling how much actual time had passed, or how much Regulus would last. Severus cursed and began following his lurching stomach, one hand placed on it.

It was halfway up the beach that he finally saw it. Peeking out of the sand, glittering like a crystal, it pulsed as Severus dug it out.

"One down." Severus got up and focused on where to go next. A blue path showed up at the other end of the beach. Severus all but ran to it.

Soon he found himself in a half-dissolved forest clearing. The tree tops were disappearing first, floating along almost lazily into the sky. It was a beautiful sight really, incredibly sad as well. He shook himself out of his staring.

"Careful now." A voice whispered. Severus turned, ready to snarl at whatever magical creature decided to warn him. Instead he nearly toppled to the ground at the sight of a girl. She was staring at him with dark eyes, her dark hair swirling around her in a wind Severus didn't feel. She was holding the last piece in her small hands. "Cat says careful now." She stated then, blinking and smiling. Severus reached out for the piece that was reflecting the disintegrating sky. She took a step back.

"I need that." Severus said as calmly as he could.

"I do too." She stated, shaking her head. "Without this...I vanish too." Her lips trembled. "I don't want to disappear yet." She whispered.

Severus felt torn for a moment. She looked so downtrodden, and his stomach lurched at that exact moment.

"Then come with me." He demanded. The girl looked up at him, at his hand which he now curled beckoningly. She turned to stare at the piece in her hand before nodding and taking his hand.

They left the disappearing clearing together, hand in hand, following a white stone path.

Much of the landscape around them had vanished, leaving a white pureness so bright it hurt the eyes. Severus focused on the path they were walking on, which was solid for the moment.

"You have the key." The girl stated, looking up at him with her dark eyes. Severus nodded.

"I am the key." He replied. The girl shook her head.

"You have it. You are not it." The girl argued, shaking her head. "The key is in there." She pointed to his abdomen then.

Severus froze, eyes widening, lips parting as he stared at the little child. "It is the key?" he asked, looking down at his stomach, his fingers trembling over it. "But how can it do anything?"

"Through you." The girl replied in a tone that made Severus scowl at her. She just smiled, reaching up to pat his stomach.

"Do you want to know what will happen when the pieces are put together?" She asked, lips quirking mischievously. Severus nodded, tightening his grasp on her hand as they resumed their walk. "I can't tell you."

"Then why did you bring it up?" He scowled once again. She smiled serenely.

"Because I wasn't talking to you." She smirked again, pulling her hand free of his to once again pat his belly. "I was talking to the Key." And for the rest of the journey back to the palace the girl rested her hand on his stomach, whispering so softly he couldn't hear and giggling with great mirth.

"Severus." Severus gaped at how the palace had changed since he'd left. Everything had turned black aside from the audiene hall they were in. Regulus sat on the throne, Lily by his side on a comfy chair. James, Sirius, and Remus still slept, lending their powers to Regulus. Regulus whispered his name again, getting up from the chair to walk over to them. "Alice?" Regulus paused as he was pulled into Severus's embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Severus looked down to the girl, Alice, and saw she was weeping as she held out the glass fragment. "I wanted to see you...before I left." She said as she continued to stare up at Regulus. "I didn't want to disappear into the nether without a farewell."

Regulus reached out to caress her cheek and then motioned for Severus to take the last piece. Severus did so, with a squirm of reluctance as the girl cried.

"Take care of him, Key." She whispered as she exploded into dozens of little balls of light, Lily's cry following them as they rose and fused with the ceiling. Regulus watched with a sad expression.

"She was the first one I saw." Regulus told him as he held out the other larger piece. Severus released his hold on his lover to hold the last two pieces against the other. With a glow of golden light they all fused together, forming a mirror with a keyhole in the center. "I guess it must mean something that she's the last one to go."

"Where is the cat?" Severus wondered as he held out the mirror to Regulus, who stopped staring at the ceiling in order to take the completed mirror.

"It vanished in much the same way as Alice." Regulus whispered, grasping the mirror. He held it up to his chest then and Severus was beginning to worry when nothing immediately happened. Regulus though didn't seem troubled.

It happened slowly, more slowly than Severus cared for.

A warmth started in his chest, spreading, filling every inch of him. He shut his eyes as the mirror began to shine with a great brilliance.

Then everything just went white.

In the seconds before the white light took over, Severus could swear he felt another conscience brushing against his own, before it sped off into the unknown.

* * *

Regulus could feel. His heart was beating strongly in his chest. His eyes were overflowing with tears. He could feel and right at the moment he was feeling distress at not being able to find Severus in the utter brightness that had exploded from his chest.

"That mirror is called a Heartlock." A soft voice said as he hovered in the white nothingness.

"Heartlock?" Regulus questioned, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Mmhm. Everyone has one. But it is intangled within the metaphysical heart. It's difficult to access, even more difficult to dislodge. If you had gone on much longer without it, you would have become a husk of a being without a will to live."

Regulus frowned. "Like when a Dementor Kisses you?"

"Something like that. Except the Dementor takes your soul." There was a pause then, "Dementors don't have Heartlocks. They can't feel how people feel."

"Is that why they're so evil?"

"Yes, that's why."

Regulus smiled then, wiping his face clean. "Severus saved me. I knew he would, the moment he found me."

"It was not Severus who saved you." The voice said. Regulus frowned.

"He put those pieces together."

"With help he did." The voice laughed. "It was the one within Severus who put the pieces together, and who helped to reseal your Heartlock back into its proper place."

"The one within Severus?" Regulus asked. There was more laughter now.

"Yes. You had best rest up once the Heartlock has settled back into place. Your life is going to be rather hectic I should say."

Regulus scowled then, feeling happy at the same time that he could feel the anger making him scowl. He hoped he didn't become weirdly bipolar because of this experience. "Could you just spit it out?"

"What? And ruin dear Severus's fun?" The voice giggled. Regulus frowned more now.

"Just who are you?" He asked the voice even as the edged of his vision began to fade.

"The answer to that question will have to wait. Just take care of them for me Regulus Black." Before the darkness stole his vision, Regulus saw a woman with grey-streaked hair and dark eyes like pools of onyx. Then it all went black.

* * *

"Severus?"

Opening his eyes took a few tries, but at last he managed it.

There was a stone ceiling above him. High, narrow windows let in streams of sunshine, which revealed the swirling dust spiraling softly in the air. The ground under him was cold and hard.

Familiar blue eyes twinkled as he was helped upright.

"Better?" Dumbledore asked, eyes positively shimmering as Severus looked around some more.

"What happened?" Severus demanded as he looked around and found no one with him aside from Dumbledore. "Lily...Regulus...those idiots?" Severus asked, continuing to look around.

Dumbledore chuckled, helping Severus to his feet now. "I suspect we'll find them in other rooms. I had the luck of finding you in the dining room, which was the first door that opened for me."

"The castle is back to normal?" Severus asked, following the man out into the main hallway and seeing that the castle looked very normal indeed.

"So it would seem."

"Then I succeeded?"

"I do believe you have."

Together the two men wandered to the stairs. A muffled pounding was coming from a hidden door under the stairs. Dumbledore opened it with a flick. Sirius tumbled out, landing face first on the stone floor.

"Ow." He groused as he rose to his knees, gagging and spluttering as Dumbledore went to his aide. His questions were much the same as Severus's, and Dumbledore answered them as they went up to the second floor.

In a large bathroom they found Remus, who didn't even bother to hide his glee as he threw his arms around Sirius. Severus rolled his eyes while Dumbledore chuckled about young love.

At the end of the hallway at the foot of a spiral staircase was James, groaning about having hit his head on one of the metal steps. Sirius and Remus laughed as they filled him in on the situation.

On the third floor was Lily, just exiting a bedroom. Her joyous cry at seeing James echoed all the way down the hall.

"He's gotta be in here." Sirius said as they approached the end of the hallway, the door to the master suite. The double doors were slightly ajar.

Severus reached out and pushed the doors open.

The sitting room was empty. Sirius brushed past him to check the bathroom. When the man shook his head, Severus hurried to the bedroom.

Laying on the dusty coverlet was Regulus Black, sleeping apparently, his pale face highlighted by the sunlight pouring in through a hole in the ceiling. Severus dropped down beside him, reaching over to grasp his wrist. A pulse beat steadily under his fingertips.

"Reggie!" Sirius's shout startled Severus. The hand in his grasp tightened as grey eyes flared open, whirling around wildly for several long seconds before they came to rest on Severus. Regulus smirked.

"Well, I never expected to be woken up by Sirius's obnoxious voice." Regulus stated making Sirius jump on him and start yelling very close to his face. It was nonsense as far as Severus could make out.

"Black, knock it off!" Severus demanded, shoving Sirius so hard that he fell off the bed.

Sirius jumped right back up, arm pulled back in preparation to strike back when a loud yelp had them all turning to Lily.

She was trembling and staring at the puddle growing at her feet.

"Oh god." She said as she let out another cry.

* * *

"It's just like your spawn to take so long." Severus snapped as another shout was heard from the bedroom that Lily and Poppy Pomfrey were using.

"Shut it Snape." James snapped back, nearly growling as he continued to pace outside in the hallway. "What day is it anyway Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he checked his watch as it let out a musical chime. "It is just now turned July thirty-first." Dumbledore replied before the mother of all screams pierced through the wooden door and caused all the men to jump.

There was silence then, followed by a squalling cry that had James rushing inside as soon as the door was cracked open by Poppy. Everyone waited tensely as a few more minutes ticked away. Then Poppy smiled as she opened the doors to the others.

James was sitting beside Lily, who was holding a bundle in her arms. She looked up with misty eyes as she smiled.

"It's our Harry." James stated, looking close to bursting. His smile stretched so widely that Severus winced in sympathy before he found himself smiling as well.

"Look Harry, it's Sirius. He's going to be your godfather." Lily cooed at the little child, holding it out to Sirius who had to be pushed by Remus before he stumbled over to the other side of the bed and took the child.

Severus had never thought he'd ever see anything worthwhile on Sirius Black's face, but this moment proved him wrong. The man's entire expression was pure joy and fierce light lit up his grey eyes.

"Hey there little guy. You sure picked a hell of a time to be born." Sirius said as he gulped away a lump. "Well, it ain't much right now but I promise we'll make it better. Welcome to the world kid."

"He's a baby, not an alien." Severus couldn't help but say. Lily and Remus laughed while Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and James just shook his head.

"Come look at him Sev." Lily demanded, taking the child back from Sirius and waving Severus over. He did as she wished, replacing Sirius by the side of her bed.

Harry James Potter had his father's hair, and his mother's nose and lips, his father's face and a grumpy look on his face that he was sure was inherited from Lily. Severus felt a knot in his throat as he studied the boy with swift eyes.

"Your father isn't much, but I am certain Lily will more than make up for that." Severus said to the little child who opened his still-dark eyes. He heard soft chuckles as James scowled at Severus.

"Don't go giving my own kid a bad impression of me." James demanded. There was too much happiness in his voice though to make the words harsh. Severus just laughed and handed the boy to James.

He left the Gryffindors to their own for the moment. In the adjacent room Regulus was being checked up by Poppy.

Poppy left them alone then, smiling at Severus and chuckling under her breath. Severus walked over to him, sitting down by his bedside, smiling as Regulus reached up to touch his face.

"It's still hard to believe I'm free." Regulus murmured. Severus nodded, agreeing with that. It was hard to believe it. He was afraid of sleeping. But he needed to sleep. He had to tell Regulus-

Severus laid down beside Regulus and wrapped his arms around the other man, sighing as he breathed in the smell of his hair.

"Regulus...there's something I need to tell you." Severus whispered, eyes shut as he tightened his hold on Regulus.

"What is it Sev?" Regulus wondered as he began to drift off, thanks to Poppy's diluted sleeping potion.

It was quiet for several long moments until Severus finally blurted out, "I'm a Carrier Regulus...and I'm expecting."

Regulus felt surprise even as the sleeping agent took hold of him. He caught Severus's eye before he fell asleep and smirked. At least he hoped he smirked. "Typical." he muttered before falling asleep.

Severus stared at him for another long stretch of time and then began to laugh quietly, rearranging himself so that he could catch some sleep himself.

* * *

**_And that's chappy end. Hehe we got a few more I think. Yeah a couple more. Hope you enjoyed! ^^. _**


	9. Let Them Lie

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Let Them Lie**

**SS**

The new safe house was within Hogsmeade. It had every enchantment known to wizardkind upon it, yet looked ordinary from outside. Inside it was a maze-like structure, with rooms connecting rooms and several more staircases than there rightly should be.

There was peace here, in the quiet of Hogsmeade. Severus found himself relaxing as August progressed.

"You know, you could work until December." Lily was saying while feeding Harry. The boy had a large appetite. "Then have the substitute take over after the Christmas Hols and go back next year."

Severus shook his head. "I would be constantly worrying about Regulus." Severus admitted, turning even as he spoke to stare at the sleeping figure on the couch. Regulus hated being away from him, almost as much as Severus hated leaving his side. Ever since their return from the odd Wonderland they'd been nearly inseparable.

Regulus was still recovering. He was severly weakened during his stay at Castle Cassian. The Healers that had seen him were amazed he was in such good shape.

Severus had listened well when they'd prescribed treatment and ensured Regulus didn't do anything stupid. The younger man resented being treated like a child, but Severus knew Regulus would always let him get away with it. He had before.

"Not to mention he'd worry about you two." Lily replied, eyeing the small bump that had formed on Severus. How they'd managed to waste a whole month in the Wonderland was a mystery Severus would never solve, but they had. Harry had been born right on schedule which would mean his child would be too.

"There is that." Regulus's sleepy voice murmured. The two turned to smile as the younger man sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Severus couldn't help the smile that softened his face. Apparently the smile freaked Sirius out, which was an added plus Severus exploited whenever possible. "Now I've told you all to stop speaking about me like I'm not even here."

"Sorry Reggie." Lily apologized, cleaning up Harry now that the boy was done. "Can't help it."

Regulus offered the redhead a small smile then turned his grey eyes onto Severus. Lily excused herself then, winking at Severus who rolled his eyes at her. Regulus grunted as he tried to lift himself from the couch. Severus hurried over to his side, fretting for a moment until Regulus caught his hand and pulled him down onto the couch. Chuckling, the younger man winked at Severus's snort.

"Don't move around so much." Severus ordered, helping Regulus sit up. Regulus just rolled his eyes and pulled Severus down until the man was laying next to him.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't leave me so often." Regulus argued, snuggling into him. His hand traveled down Severus's side and then splayed out over his stomach, a smirk quirking his lips as he did so.

Regulus's first reaction -once he'd been conscious enough to have one- was shock. That had been followed by a flash of guilt, which both Sirius and Severus had told him he had no reason to feel. After the shock and guilt was pure awe. Now, two weeks later, it was simply happy anticipation. His eyes frequently sought out Severus's middle. He asked at least three times a day how Severus was doing. He hated when Severus was away from him for more than five minutes. It made Severus feel like he was being smothered, but the good kind of smothering.

"Hey Sev." Regulus said after a few moments of peaceful silence. "How did you react? When you first found out?"

Severus thought back on all those months ago. "I was shocked." Severus said slowly, staring at the opposite wall in thought. "I thought you were dead. I was...afraid." Severus admitted, shutting his eyes as he felt Regulus brush his lips over his ear. "I had thought I couldn't be a father. I was thinking of what to do, spinning idea after idea through my mind."

"You didn't want it?" Regulus's words were soft but there was a lingering something that made Severus's hand spasm guiltily.

"No." Severus replied. "But not because I hated the thought of it." Severus elaborated. "I thought it would be better off without me. I was certain I would end up bringing harm to it, unintentionally but still." Regulus was silent and Severus squirmed a little while waiting for him to reply.

"What about now? Do you want it now?" Regulus's whisper made Severus turn around, his hands grasping Regulus's robes.

"Yes." Severus smirked. "I discovered the more time that passed, the less I contemplated giving it up. How could I do that to a piece of myself? To a piece of you?"

Regulus's smile was brilliant and Severus wondered, as he often did, how he'd been granted the chance to claim Regulus as his own.

"Plus, there was no way on this earth that I would ever allow any child to be raised by your idiot brother." Severus muttered. Regulus laughed then, pulling Severus close and sighing.

"So do you know what it's going to be? Have you gotten a name yet? I saw you reading that book again."

Severus chuckled. "I have a few ideas. But I don't know what it's going to be yet."

Regulus smirked then. "Sirius says you want a girl."

"If only for the fact that male Blacks tend to be prats." Severus stated, making Regulus's smirk turn mischievous. He twisted and tugged until Severus was under him and he was hovering above, less than an inch between them. Severus's wide eyes narrowed as his hands grasped Regulus's hips and tugged him down hard. Regulus chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips over Severus's. Severus wasn't satisfied with that though and moved one hand up to Regulus's head, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't need to see that." Sirius's voice broke the moment, making both men glare at him. Sirius just cracked a grin. "Oi you, you're both supposed to be resting. None of this...stuff until after my nephew is born."

"Niece." Severus retorted, eyes narrowed as he and Sirius glared at one another for several seconds. Regulus just chuckled, shaking his head.

"It could be both." Regulus suggested then.

Both Sirius and Severus opened their mouths to deny it when suddenly they stopped, turning the idea over in their heads.

"I hadn't thought of that." Sirius admitted first. "But I mean, the Healer didn't say anything about two kids being in there."

"There is only one." Severus shook himself out of the silly daydream he'd gotten sucked into at Regulus's words. "I can only sense one in there."

Sirius gaped at him. "You can feel it?" Sirius wondered. Severus nodded.

"With Legilimency. Its mind is evolving every day." Severus replied, turning to Regulus who was grinning, his fingers tapping out a beat on Severus's stomach.

"Whoa." Sirius dropped down on the floor, eyeing Severus's stomach as well. "You can feel it."

Severus smirked then, his hand covering Regulus's. "Yes. I can feel it."

There was a bit of silence then as they all concentrated on Severus's baby bump. Then Sirius jumped up from the floor. "Dammit Snape, next time the Healer comes you're asking what it is! I wanna know I'm right already!"

Severus laughed then, hearty laughter that spread from Regulus to Sirius.

* * *

Dumbledore peered at Harry in delight, eyeing the little boy with mirth. Regulus had offered to watch him for an hour while Lily traveled to Diagon Alley under disguise. Sirius and James were out on a secret mission, Severus was sleeping, and Remus was escorting Lily.

"He will be a fine young lad." Dumbledore cooed, tickling Harry's chin. The tiny babe wrinkled his nose and tried to bat at the thing tickling him. Dumbledore chuckled. Regulus nodded, smiling as Dumbledore looked up at him. "Now then my boy, you said you wished to speak to me."

Reggie nodded, eyes losing their mirth. "It's about why Voldemort ordered Bellatrix to end my life." Regulus murmured, eyes flickering to the door. Dumbledore waited patiently for Regulus to gather his thoughts. "I have discovered the Dark Lord's secret." Regulus whispered, pulling a phial from his pocket. It glittered with Memories, making Dumbledore stare at it closer. "With this you will be able to form a plan to end him. I thought I could do it alone, but it would seem the Dark Lord felt I was a loose end he needed to clip."

Dumbledore took the phial and smiled. "You are doing the right thing, Regulus."

"I'm not doing this to be good. I'm not doing it because I feel guilty for anything." Regulus explained in a stronger voice. "I'm doing it because I don't want my child to grow up in the same world Severus and I did. I don't want them falling into darkness. I want a better world for my son or daughter." Regulus smirked then. "That is why I have decided to aid you, Dumbledore. I may not completely agree with you, but I can see that in your world, my child would be free."

The door opened then, to reveal Severus. He was frowning as he spotted Regulus and Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster." Severus greeted, expression changing as he saw Harry in his crib. "What's Harry doing here?"

"Lily went with Remus to Diagon. James and Sirius are out as well. I was the only candidate for babysitter." Regulus explained. "The headmaster came to talk about the enchantment Bellatrix used on me."

"Do you remember it?" Severus wondered, sitting down beside Regulus.

"No. I've described it a hundred different ways but nothing seems to ring a bell." Regulus turned to Dumbledore who smiled comfortingly.

"I was telling Regulus that it may not be a known spell."

Severus nodded, one hand grasping Regulus's and squeezing.

Regulus and Dumbledore shared a swift look before Dumbledore continued speaking. "Now then Severus, your friend Lucius has sent me another letter for you. I believe some photos of your godson are inclosed."

"Godson?" Regulus asked once Dumbledore had left.

Severus smiled at him, opening the envelope to find three photos and a letter. "Lucius and Narcissa had a son. Draco. I was named Godfather. Look at him."

Regulus studied the pictures and Severus read his letter. Harry slept on, protected and safe.

* * *

It took rather a lot of coaxing and long talks, but at the start of the new term, Severus was at Hogwarts. His growing middle was hidden under his dark robes. He said he didn't feel ashamed one bit, but he didn't need anyone thinking him being pregnant meant he would let stupidity slide.

Regulus spent most of his days with Harry and Lily. Sirius, Remus, and James were often holed up with Dumbledore, speaking of things Regulus felt should never be spoken of. But if the world was to become a better place, those things had to be destroyed.

Recovering sucked in Regulus's opinion. He was nineteen years old, almost twenty. He ought to be running around doing something more. When he said this to Lily, she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Severus would have a stroke if you were out doing Merlin knows what." Lily argued.

"I would feel useful, which Severus would understand." Regulus grumbled, smirking as month-old Harry let out a little burp. "I want to help better my child's world."

"I'm sure you've done enough for that." Lily promised him, humming to Harry to put him to bed again. "Once you're better, once you're as strong as ever, then you can contemplate gallavanting off to unknown parts. Until then young man, you're in my care. And I say it's time for your medications."

Regulus sighed but got up and went over to the table were Severus had laid out his potions. He smirked a little at the reminder to take the last two only after he'd eaten something.

"How long until I can fuss over him?" Regulus wondered as he shuffled into the kitchen with Lily right behind him.

"About October it'll start wearing on him." Lily replied with a laugh. "I doubt Severus is going to allow fussing however."

"He'd better." Regulus grumbled, grabbing an apple from the basket. "Or I'll have something to say about it."

* * *

"I said don't add the roots until the potion has turned blue, didn't I?" Severus grumbled as he swept his wand around the flooded room. "Didn't you hear me state that quite clearly?" He snapped at the terrified second year.

The bell rang, dimissing everyone. Severus scowled as his annoyance passed slowly. September was gone the way the summer had. It was October now and Severus was certain he'd end up killing himself if these little idiots continued doing so poorly.

"If you keep shouting at them, they'll never learn." Regulus chided as he entered the room, grinning even as Severus sent him a fierce scowl.

"What are you doing out of the house?" Severus hissed, hurrying to shut the door and then to grab Regulus's arm. Regulus sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking Severus off.

"I got bored and Lily told me to come see you before I drove her to commit murder." Regulus replied with a cheeky grin. Severus found his irritation melting away as Regulus sat on his desk. Severus smirked, leaning in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I hate mood swings." Severus growled softly once they pulled apart. "I'm happy, I'm annoyed, I'm tense. I'm sick of it."

"Well the Healer said everything's on schedule. Sometime in December our little one is coming." Regulus replied, smiling like a loon now. "And it would be nice to know what we're expecting. I understand keeping it a secert from Sirius, just to drive him up a wall, but why keep the secret from me?" Regulus pouted then. Severus laughed and leaned his head on Regulu's shoulder.

"I have my reasons." Severus replied mysteriously, much to Regulus's amusement. Severus had finally asked Pomfrey what he was having, but only after Sirius and Remus were shoved out of the infirmary.

He was excited, to say the least, his head buzzing with the knowledge. He was worried though, for whatever reason, that something would end up going terribly wrong.

He was tired of everything going terribly wrong in his life. He wanted this one thing to go right. To end up happily. Severus sighed and held Regulus close.

"I just want this to go the way I want it to." Severus murmured into Regulus's neck. "One little surprise that will be unbelievably pleasant. With all the war and death we've seen, I want this to stand out in our memories. That's why I won't tell a soul until its born."

Regulus looked at him then nodded understandingly. He smirked and drew Severus into another kiss, neither man noticing the bell ringing or the students who froze in the doorway at the sight of their Potions Master snogging.

* * *

October and November seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Regulus heard from Dumbledore towards the end of November. He'd located the locket. It was safely in their possession, with a cunning fake in its place.

Dumbledore also said he was gathering more details about Voldemort's life before he became a fearsome Dark Lord. Regulus offered all the knowledge he'd gained on the Horcruxes that he had. Dumbledore promised to keep him updated.

Regulus got stronger and was more or less himself again by the time snow started falling towards the end of November. An early winter had come and Regulus made it a point to visit Severus every day at Hogwarts. It was safe. Hogsmeade was safe so long as Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry grew and grew and seeing him made Regulus anxious for his own child. He wanted to hold it, protect it, give it the sort of life he would have liked to have had growing up.

There was only one thing he had to do before then, and it was on the first day of December that he finally got up the courage to do it.

He didn't tell anyone where he was off to. When they saw him heading to the door, they simply assumed he was off to see Severus and told him to be careful. Regulus smiled, making sure to take one long look at Sirius, who was laughing at how much he was making Remus blush.

Regulus walked to the edge of the village, taking a deep breath before spinning in place. He Apparated right onto the front step of the old Black family home.

For a minute he merely stared at the front door. He could recall how he'd left it, several months pervious, when his father had demanded he leave or leave Severus. Regulus knew his father was dying. He'd heard it from Sirius, who had heard it from someone else.

He touched the door and when it didn't burn him into ash, he opened it, stepping into the entrance hall.

He looked at the familiar decor, at the elf heads on the wall, at the chandelier, at the stairs that would take him to his room.

"Master Regulus?" Kreacher peeked out around a corner. Regulus smiled at the elf.

"Yes Kreacher, it's me." Regulus replied. Kreacher scampered out, pale eyes filling up with tears.

"Master, Master has come home. Kreacher heard awful things. Kreacher thought Master was dead."

Regulus knelt to pat the elf's head. Kreacher had been a faithful little elf, helping him even after his father banished him.

"Master Regulus, Master Orion is very sick. Kreacher fears he won't be here for long."

Regulus didn't know what to do with the lump in his throat, so he squeezed it down. "Kreacher, is Mother here?"

Kreacher shook his head. "She is out, visiting Miss Cissy."

"Is Father in his room?"

"Yes."

Regulus gave the elf another pat then ascended the stairs, pausing outside his parents bedroom. He took a breath to steal himself then entered the room.

On the grand bed lay Orion Black, old and dying. He didn't look old, but then again no one in the Black family ever truly looked their age. Regulus walked right up to the side of his bed and sat down on it, waiting for Orion to wake up.

He did so slowly, snuffling half-words once or twice. When his eyes opened, they were the grey eyes that Orion Black had bestowed to his two sons.

"Regulus..." Orion rasped out. Regulus nodded. "Regulus..." Orion looked around.

"I didn't bring Sirius. He doesn't know I'm here." Regulus whispered, making his father sigh so heavily, Regulus worried he'd breathed his last.

"I'm dying..." Orion whispered then. Regulus nodded once more. "So much left..." Orion looked at Regulus. "Come for forgiveness, have you?" He asked in a much stronger voice.

Regulus snorted, seeing for perhaps the first time why Sirius had been so keen to get out from under their parents. "No. I came to say goodbye." Regulus repeated, wiping the blooming smirk from his father's face. "I wanted to tell you though, that I'll be having a child soon. Severus is being difficult and won't tell me what it will be, but I'm still looking forward to it. Also, I wanted to tell you dear old Bellatrix tried to kill me, and I spent about three months in Castle Cassian." Regulus sighed then chuckled. "I figured I ought to say a proper goodbye. Whatever happened between us this past year, you were a good father to me." Regulus began to rise, intent on leaving now that he'd said his piece. Orion's hand grasped his wrist in a surprisingly tight grasp, keeping him still.

"Give Sirius...this." Orion pointed at the bedside table and found his father's family ring laying on it. The onyx shined even in the dark room. "You get everything." He let Regulus go then, laying back on the bed with a gasp. Regulus stared at the ring then picked it up. He looked at his father one last time then left. Let his father die as he wished, Regulus was ready to move on then.

He stepped onto the front stoop and Disapparated.

* * *

"You went to Grimmauld? Alone? You idiot!" Sirius chided, hitting him on the head with a spoon. Regulus winced, but chuckled.

"I had to. You wouldn't have been able to come in with me though." Regulus replied. He avoided Severus's eyes, which he could feel boring into the back of his skull. "Neither would you Severus." He added, daring to look. He gulped at the murderous glare he recieved.

"You're an idiot!" Severus spat out. "What if your mother was there?"

Regulus shrugged, making Lily and James laugh. Remus just shook his head, chuckling at the brothers.

"I would have dealt with her, somehow." Regulus dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring, handing it to Sirius who gaped at it. "He said that was for you." Regulus watched Sirius look at it with a difficult expression to read. "I thought about tossing it into some acid but I thought you might like to do it yourself."

Sirius nodded, pocketing the ring and turning to Remus. "So then, like I was saying before my brother proved how stupid he can be."

Regulus huffed and turned to Severus, smirking as Severus tried not to hit him upside the head.

"How about we just make this official and move in together." Sirius asked making Remus choke on his wine. Severus snorted, his anger at Regulus evaporating.

"Why did you go?" Severus asked, an hour later as they sat in the sitting room and watched as Remus and Sirius argued the pros and cons of living together, with Lily and James offering their insights.

Regulus turned to him, putting his hand on Severus's baby bump and shrugging. "It was time to let it go. He's dying Sev. There's not much he can do to me. I went to tell him so, not in as many words but he got the message. It's just time to let certain feelings and thoughts go. Let them lie and move onto the peaceful times ahead." Regulus smiled. "I don't think this world will be at war for much longer."

Severus nodded and together they continued to watch the werewolf argue against living with Sirius, who was grinning like a dog that was about to get a juicy bone. "Lupin will cave in."

"Of course. Blacks always get what they want."

"Always?" Severus asked with a note of teasing in his eyes.

Regulus chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "Always."

"Oi! No snogging!" Sirius shouted at them. They decided to ignore him.

* * *

**_And chappy end. Next chapter will be the big event! The birth of the baby! Whee! _**


	10. The Key

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Key **

**SS**

It started with a pain in his back. Severus, who was achy all the time now, ignored it. He was instructing the sixth years in the brewing of Draught of Living Death, so he forced himself to concentrate on the idiots teenagers brewing a potentially deadly mixture.

By dinnertime though, the pain had spread and he was having a hard time ignoring it.

When he returned to the safehouse, he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Potter baby, babbling and waving his pudgy hands around as his mother tried to unstick his toy blocks from the ceiling.

"I turn my back for one second," Lily was muttering, shaking her head at the nearly five month old babe, who gurgled in response. "You're are bad as your father."

"I knew he would be." Severus replied, patting Harry's head and sitting down in his favorite armchair, groaning as another wave of pain hit him. Lily finished unsticking the toys and turned to her friend with worry etched all over her face.

"Sev? You alright?" Regulus asked as he came down from upstairs. His grey eyes narrowed as Severus opened his mouth to lie. Severus scowled a little as he was suddenly surrounded by two worried faces. "Where does it hurt?"

"All around this area." Severus replied, reaching down to touch his stomach. He blinked then when he noticed how hard it was. Quirking an eyebrow he gasped as a greater wave of pain rushed over him.

"Sev!" Lily and Regulus cried as Severus stiffled a groan of pain. "Call Pomfrey." Regulus told Lily, who hurried over to the fire. Regulus knelt beside Severus then, grabbing his hand. "Sev? What's wrong? Where exactly does it hurt?"

Severus was about to answer when another wave of pain caused him to gasp, losing his words.

"Oh mother of Merlin." Lily's half-groaned words made both men look at her. She however was looking at the dark spot blossoming on Severus's dark shirt.

Regulus yanked it up and they saw a shallow line had opened up along Severus's stomach.

"Calm down, calm down." Pomfrey's voice made them all jump. "Lily, you'll be helping me. It seems the wait is over." Pomfrey chuckled as both Lily and Regulus remained frozen, staring between the cut on Severus's abdomen and the nurse. "The baby is coming." She stated.

Severus let out a curse as he felt the cut on his stomach open a little more. Pomfrey began ordering the two around. They had just transfigured the chair into a bed when James, Remus, and Sirius appeared, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sirius was the first to ask as Lily handed Harry to James and Remus was handed a basin of steaming water by Regulus.

"You're about to become an uncle, that's what." Severus hissed as Pomfrey conjured curtains to block the impromptu bed from the curious eyes of the others. "Now get out of the way." Severus added, his words followed by a grunting sound.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other before they were snapped out of it by Pomfrey who demanded they either make themselves useful or stop crowding the room.

Remus and James hovered in the kitchen entrance with Harry while Remus and Lily took Pomfrey's instructions. Regulus was sitting beside Severus, a shocked look on his face.

"I was expecting this a little later." Regulus admitted quietly under the din of things being collected and Pomfrey casting spells. "Like around Christmas or something."

Severus snorted loudly, inbetween contractions at the moment. "Why would you wish something like that on our child?" Severus wondered loudly, shaking his head. "Better to come before or after the holidays, that way no one can lump its birthday in with Christmas. Imagine how ticked off it would be if it had to share its birthday with the likes of Santa Claus and all that utter shite about peace on earth and-ah!" Severus clenched his teeth together, refusing to cry out or shout in anyway not that Potter was only a few feet away.

"Oh just tell us what it is already!" Came Sirius's call from the kitchen, where he and James were sitting at the table now, James feeding Harry mushy peas. "You're about to have the darned thing anyway!"

"No one's talking to you Black!" Severus shouted in return.

Lily and Remus laughed as Lily wiped at the bleeding cut that was getting a little deeper with each contraction now. Pomfrey clucked her tongue but merely continued watching the opening forming on Severus's torso.

"Have you two even picked out a name?" Lily wondered then, watching as Severus kept mostly silent during another surge of pain.

"Yes." Severus hissed between his teeth.

"We have?" Regulus wondered then. Severus nodded, panting a little as he lay back. He gasped suddenly, lurching forward to grasp Regulus's shoulder.

"Have to tell...Lucius." He bit out before falling back again. Regulus kissed his forehead then hurried to do as his lover asked.

Within a few minutes Lucius had been contacted. By the end of the hour, all four Malfoys were entering the room, surprised at seeing the chaos Severus was causing.

"Severus." Lucius said as he went to his friend's side. "I thought it would take a little longer."

"You and the rest of the world." Severus scoffed, gasping as something was poured into the opening wound. Pomfrey just dabbed at it and gave Severus a stern look, daring him to shout at her. Severus literally bit his tongue.

It continued on like this for some time. The pain came and went, opening the cut a little more each time. Someone would make a comment now and then to which Severus would either hiss or spit out some curse.

Snow began falling then. A heavy blizzard-like snow that knocked at the windows and walls, howling and making the fire shiver. Severus scowled and clung to Regulus's hand, refusing to let the man go for a second.

Sometime after midnight, Severus let out a gasp. Pomfrey whirled around to find the wound was gaping wide, large enough for a baby's head to come out of. Pomfrey sprang into action then, pushing Remus aside as she hurried to cut through the placenta. Pomfrey's hand reached inside then, making Severus feel a little nauseous as he watched with round, dark eyes.

After a few tense seconds, Pomfrey began pulling her hand out. Severus choked a little as he saw first little feet, then little legs, followed by the tiniest body he'd ever seen, then a head.

Just like that, Severus was staring at the little creature he'd carried for nine months. Pomfrey righted the little dear, swishing her wand to clean the child up before handing it to Lily. As soon as the magic brushed against the tiny babe, it began to wail. Pomfrey then returned to Severus to take care of the afterbirth. Severus didn't notice though as his eyes followed Lily to the little table they'd conjured up hours ago.

Pomfrey was about to start healing the incision in Severus's stomach when she saw the skin was pulling itself together all on its own. Pomfrey eyed it to make sure it was shutting before hurrying over to the babe's side.

The entire house had gotten deathly quiet, waiting for someone to speak. His babe continued to cry out, little fists jerkily moving as all was checked.

"Here we go love, shush." Lily cooed to the baby as she moved to Severus and Regulus.

"Well!" Sirius's shout made them all jump. Severus clutched the baby tighter for a second in the sudden jarring noise that followed. "What is it already!"

"Shut up Black." Severus called right back, turning to Regulus and showing him the face of their child. "Her name is going to be Alice." Severus said then, clearly and loudly.

"A girl! Oh how lovely!" Narcissa chattered as Pomfrey opened the curtains, motioning for everyone that it was alright to begin crowding.

"A girl!" Sirius replied indignantly, scooting over to stand by his younger brother. "Wow, she's a cutie." Sirius cooed as Regulus held up the grumpy babe.

Severus lay back, his stomach closing up much faster than it had opened, completely exhausted. Lily and Narcissa gave him sympathetic looks while the men all tried to grab a glance at the newborn. Harry and Draco were babbling as they were held by Abraxas Malfoy, who was smirking as he sat on the couch furthest from the action.

"Alice. Psh." James uttered then, getting a Stinging Hex thrown at him by Lucius. "Oi!"

"Just Alice?" Lily wondered then, tapping the little girl's nose.

Severus shook his head and turned to Regulus, who smirked as he stole his daughter back from her cooing uncle.

"Alice Key Black." Regulus informed them all. The ones who had a part in the Black Wonderland adventure knew exactly what that meant, and began to laugh.

"Key? What kind of name is that?" Sirius demanded even as he grinned at his younger brother.

"The perfect kind." Regulus replied, swatting his brother upside the head. "She was the Key all along." He added in a much quieter tone as he placed his first kiss upon her little forehead. She grumbled and her little fist waved him off. Regulus chuckled as he handed her back to Severus, who was starting to look a little panicky as the women began discussing feedings.

* * *

It was funny how these things worked out, Regulus thought as he watched Severus sleeping and walked around the room with Alice.

Alice was the Key. Severus was the Carrier of the Key. And Regulus was the Lock missing the Key.

They all fit together so perfectly. Alice had needed Severus to take her to Regulus. Regulus had needed Severus to bring him Alice. Severus had needed Alice to have Regulus return to his side. Interconnected and perfectly matched, like a puzzle.

"Alice." Regulus whispered, ruffling the girl's fine hairs with his breath. She stirred a little, her tongue clicking as she yawned. Her hands were covered in little gloves and her feet in blue booties. Her little onesie was blue as well. Regulus thought it was going overboard but really, with the way she'd come into the world, and what had happened in Castle Cassian, it was inevitable. He was sure once she began to walk around her godmothers would begin dressing her in blue dresses with white mixed in and someone would put a black bow into her hair and yet another someone was bound to get her a cat named Cheshire.

But the story wouldn't be the same, Regulus decided as he set Alice down in her crib. The story would begin with an evil witch cursing a wizard's heart out of him. It would speak of magic creating a world to save the wizard's life, of a silver rabbit speaking to an ancient old man, of a Heartlock and a Key and Pieces of Heart that would need to be put together.

And Regulus would tell her the stories and adventures he had while waiting for his Key to appear. He would tell her about the creatures at the ocean that Severus didn't get to meet, and Unbirthday Parties in the garden with the mad critters. He would tell her about long discussions with a blue, hookah-smooking caterpillar that loved to insult him.

That would be the Wonderland Alice would be told about. Regulus had dozens of stories. At least a good hundred.

Suddenly he had the idea of writing them all down. He ought to get all the details down before he began to forget them. It would be many years still until Alice was old enough to actually understand what he would tell her. He might forget something important, or mix it up with another instance, or skip a few events.

No, that wouldn't do. Making sure Severus and Alice slept soundly, he slipped out and headed to another room, summoning parchment and ink and quill.

It was near dawn that he was found by Sirius, who was holding Alice against his chest.

"Snape nearly murdered me when I accidentally woke her up. But then he decided to let me deal with her as 'punishment'." Sirius snickered, walking over to peer over Regulus's shoulder. "What's that Reggie?"

"I was thinking I ought to write down what happened to me in Castle Cassian." Regulus replied, putting the quill down and massaging his aching wrist. "I want to have all the details in order. I'm going to tell them to Alice for bedtime stories."

Sirius grinned and put a hand on Regulus's shoulder, squeezing it. Regulus grinned back, holding his arms out for his daughter. Sirius relented, handing the newborn to her Papa. Regulus and Severus had had a long talk about what titles they would get, and it was decided Regulus would be Papa and Severus would be Father. Personally, no one thought Alice would go along with Father though. She already did the exact opposite of what Severus wanted, which he blamed on the corrupted Black gene pool.

"So, when exactly are you going to chain Remus to your arm against his will?" Regulus asked then as Alice began fussing for her breakfast. Sirius cackled a little evilly as he leered at the wall. Remus wasn't in the house at the moment, but Regulus was sure he felt Sirius's eyes on him.

"Soon enough little brother. Soon enough." Was Sirius's reply before he vanished down the hall. Regulus entered his room, finding Severus just exiting the bathroom. Alice began to fuss louder, making Severus smirk as he held up a fresh bottle.

"Just in time." Regulus smirked in reply, letting Severus take Alice from him while he went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Once Alice was fed and changed, and the two men were changed as well -which took a while as they continued getting sidetracked- they headed downstairs to join Lily, James and Harry.

"Gaa!" Harry gurgled from his high chair as Severus entered with Alice's bassinet. Severus hardly let the week-old out of his sight. Although everyone assured Regulus it was normal for Severus to be so anxious, he knew it was more than normal nerves. He recalled what Severus had said before Alice was born. How he wanted one thing in his life to go well. Alice was his little bit of goodness and Severus would kill himself if anything took her away from him.

"Good morning to you too, Harry." Regulus said, patting the boy's unruly hair. James puffed up a little as he made to feed Harry mashed bananas.

"Harry slept all last night." James said with a proud smile that made Regulus laugh. "Not a peep out of him till this morning. Round the time your girl started up again."

"Potter." Severus said warningly as he tucked into his eggs.

"He doesn't mean anything by it love." Regulus told him, taking his hand and kissing it, much to Severus's embarrasment. He didn't yank his hand away though, much to Regulus's delight.

Having two babies in the house was going to be chaos, Regulus was sure of that, but as he looked at Severus he couldn't help but feel very lucky indeed. He might have died if not for Severus and Alice.

"Well boys, you have some explaining to do." Lily said as she set down a fresh pot of tea. When the three men looked at her, Lily eyed them all with a very McGonagall-ish glint in her eye. "Two days till Christmas Eve and the house is only half decorated. Me and Sev have an excuse but you sure as hell don't. So get Remy and Sirius to help and get this house looking festive! I want everything perfect for Alice and Harry's first Christmas."

Severus began chuckling under his breath as both Regulus and James promised to get right on that. "And you're helping me in the kitchen Sev. We got things to cook, cookies to bake, gifts that need wrapping and cards that need writing!"

Harry let out a sound that could have been interpreted as 'Mummy means business' if one strained their hearing enough. Lily gave him a big kiss in any case. "Oh and we'll need pictures! Lots of pictures! Where'd you put the camera James?"

For Severus, it was a bit surreal to be sitting at the table, his daughter on one side, his love on the other, across from his dearest friend, his archenemy, and the spawn of said enemy and friend. He was now a godfather, a father, a friend, a man hiding from the greatest evil known to mankind, a lover, an abandoned boy, a family man. Too many things and too little words to describe them.

His heart was full. He had to swallow the sudden swell of emotion that clogged his throat as Lily listed off all the things still needed for a proper holiday celebration. Even looking at Black and Lupin, which usually caused him a mild twitch, only made the lump resurge this time.

It had to be the hormones, his gladness that Alice was born well and whole, the spirit of the holidays, Regulus's gentle squeeze of his hand.

He decided there was something he needed to do then. Later though. Right now Lily was glaring at him and he had to figure out why.

* * *

Eileen Prince had not been the ideal mother a boy could want. She'd sometimes had been as bad as his father. But a mother was a mother, and Severus knew he probably wouldn't come back here for a long time.

She'd died shortly before Alice was born, he'd learned. While he was still stuck in the enchanted castle actually. It would explain how Regulus had chatted with her for a while.

And that was why Severus had come out to the graveyard on his own, bringing the Christmas roses he'd gotten from the flower shop. The headstone was next to Tobias Snape's and Severus got a bit of pleasure from kicking snow on it until the name was obscured.

"Hello Mother." Severus said, placing the flowers down and standing back up. "It has been a wild year. I heard you spoke to Regulus." Sparing his father's headstone a sharp glance, Severus snorted at just what his father would have thought about his lover. Well his fiance. Regulus had proposed the night before, under mistletoe of all things, while Alice was being walked to sleep.

"I wonder why though." He said then, kneeling back down to flick some snow off her gravemarker. "Perhaps once you passed on, you had more insight on your deeds. I doubt I will understand it until many decades from now."

"Alice is well. She will not suffer as I did. Regulus adores her. I can't imagine now why I thought a stranger would love her more than I do." Severus's voice and expression softened as he thought about his little girl, born from him, with her eyes as dark as his and Regulus's dark brown hair. Her skin was pale and her lips were rosy pink. She'd inherited the Black beauty genes, thankfully.

"The Snapes die here." Severus said then, looking at the ring with the square emerald Regulus had given him. "I'll become a Black soon. Alice and I belong to another family now."

He felt a little twinge of wrongdoing then, considering he was being a bit too vindictive for Christmas. Still, he felt good saying it too. Like Regulus had said, it was time to let some things lie and be gone from the world.

"Rest well Mother." He said as he got up and left. Now he could focus on taking care of his little daughter. And he'd do it his way, without wondering how his parents had done it, without worrying that he might turn into them someday. He was sure it wouldn't happen now.

* * *

Christmas Day began with Alice crying and waking her fathers, thus waking Harry who then proceeded to wake his parents. Sirius and Remus were soon awoken by the baby's cries. Within twenty minutes everyone was downstairs in the lavishly decorated sitting room. A tree with dozens of presents sat in the corner next to the window, which was nearly all covered with snow. Lily and Severus's baked treats were summoned from the kitchen and the babes were fed bottles as the adults began unwrapping presents.

Harry had fun playing with a bell that was tied to his little wrist. He shook it constantly, squealing as he was picked up and kissed and passed around. Alice was treated to a little santa hat being placed on her head as she slept.

When the presents were all opened, they all headed upstairs to fully dress for the day.

The Malfoys were snuck in for a visit again, bringing more presents and little Draco. They had afternoon tea then the Gryffindors decided the children should see snow up close, and led everyone outside where the mothers and Sev sat on the stairs of the back porch while the men, even Lucius and Abraxas, got roped into a snowball fight. Draco and Harry stared at the snow falling from the sky in wide-eyed curiosity. Draco squealed when a snowflake landed on his nose and melted.

Christmas dinner was delicious, and the dining room was full of chatter.

Alice was handled by everyone, including Dumbledore when he popped in for a quick visit.

And so the Key, the Carrier, and the Lock spent their first Christmas together, with nothing going wrong and everything feeling right in the world.

* * *

**_And chappy end! Hooray! Hehe, how many people guessed her name? _**


	11. To Defend

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_A bit of a time jump now. _**

* * *

****

Chapter Eleven: To Defend

SS

_Eight Months Later..._

"It's too little."

"It is not."

"Snape, you're an idiot."

"Black, you are a useless mutt."

Alice looked between her father and her uncle with curious dark eyes. The eight month old then yawned and rubbed at her eyes again. It was nearly her naptime.

Year-old Harry and Draco toddled over to their friend, dropping down beside her to watch as Severus and Sirius continued growling at each other.

Since Alice's birth, many things had happened. Once he'd regain his strength Regulus had finally revealed why Voldemort had wanted him death. The tale of the Horcruxes had made them all shudder in fear and disgust. But then the hope had come. The hope that someday the war would end.

So Regulus, James, Sirius, and Remus had begun working along with Dumbledore in secret to try and locate them. Regulus had told them about the locket in the cave by the sea. Lucius had surprised them all by turning over to Severus a diary Voldemort had given him, which Dumbledore proved was a Horcrux as well.

They began searching out people who had known Tom Marvolo Riddle and had dealings with him, hoping to get clues. Dumbledore discovered that Riddle had gone to work for Borgin and Burkes after school. That led them to speculate about Hufflepuff's Cup and where it could be hiding.

The strawberry on top had been when Professor Slughorn, who had offered to take over Severus's classes, visited Lily one day in March. And Slughorn revealed that it was he who had spoken to Tom about Horcrux.

Seven, the young Riddle had said. Dumbledore doubted Voldemort had seven. They knew of three. The diary, the locket, the cup. So perhaps Voldemort had five or six?

That's what they had been working on discovering.

Severus was set to return to Hogwarts in September. With Alice being nearly a year old now, he felt he could take her to class with him, keeping her safe in a playpen and under several shielding spells.

Harry and Draco had begun walking around their first birthdays. Alice was beginning to try as well, often falling over and hurting herself.

Draco was often left in the safe house with them, due to the fact that Narcissa feared for her son's life with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself sometimes crawling all over the manor.

Draco's vocabulary was astounding to be honest. He could speak simple sentences and often spoke for Harry and Alice. Harry seemed to be picking up on it. Alice still babbled and gurgled but the adults all had the strange suspicion that the children all understood each other perfectly.

"Black! It's fine! Stop fussing with it!"

"It is not fine Snape!"

Draco cocked his head at his godfather then said, "Something bad?"

Sirius and Severus turned to Draco and then coughed a little as they realized the babies had been there for a while now.

"Just what is all the shouting about?" Remus demanded to know as he came down the stairs, eyebrow cocked at Sirius and Severus. He had a hand on his stomach and a murderous glint of yellow in his eyes.

Unknown to nearly everyone, werewolves were natural Carriers as well. Something to do with evolution and how often the ratio of males to females was horribly skewed. Whatever the case, they'd all been very surprised to find out Remus was three months along. Sirius was happy as a clam though. Nothing was more binding than a child in his mind and seeing as how the kid was half his, it meant Remus couldn't run away from him anymore.

The only thing different between Severus and Remus's pregnancies was that Remus was **_very _**touchy, even if he was only three months along. Dumbledore had hypothesized that the werewolf was closer to the surface due the cub growing inside him. Werewolves were notorious for being very protective of their young.

"Nothing love. Snape's just being a twit." Sirius said as he reached down to ruffle Draco's hair. "And nothing's bad kiddo. Just...er...well Snape's stubborn." Sirius said and Draco nodded as if he understood what stubborn was. Who knew, maybe he did?

"He's not Snape anymore." Remus replied, relaxing a little as he joined the children on the ground. "Shouldn't you be napping?" He asked them as he was piled up on.

"Sevvy shouts." Draco informed the werewolf, snuggling down next to his friends even as he spoke. Alice yawned widely once more. "Siri too."

Remus sent the two men a swift glare which made them both wince. "Well they won't shout anymore. Go ahead and take a nap. Alice looks like she could use one."

Alice didn't bother listening as she curled up on her side. Harry snuggled himself against her, yawning himself. Draco used Harry's stomach as a pillow.

"Gosh they're adorable." Sirius said as he knelt down to kiss Remus's forehead. The werewolf purred at the attention. "Can't wait to see our kid there too." Remus smiled widely.

Severus brought over the babes' blankets. He had trouble covering Harry, seeing as Draco refused to relinquish his pillow, but the weather was warm enough still that they didn't need too much cover.

"So what are you two shouting about?" Remus asked in a sharp tone as the two went back to what they were working on.

"Your mate seems to believe the playpen is not acceptable." Severus said as he motioned to the octagonal pen. They'd been working on charming several protective spells around the outside. "It is the perfect size for a child Alice's age."

"It is not." Sirius argued, but kept it quiet as Remus let out a warning growl. "Snape seems to be under the disllusion that only Alice is going to be using it."

"I just said he's not Snape anymore." Remus muttered as he inspected the pen. "And I have to agree with Sirius. Harry and Draco won't like not having Alice around. Remember how they freaked out that one weekend?"

All three men recalled the weekend back in April when Alice had been sick with a minor cold. To keep her from infecting the boys she'd been kept in her bedroom. And Harry and Draco had pitched a fit when they couldn't find Alice. they wouldn't sit still anywhere. They crawled into every room they could, threw toys and food and tantrums. They didn't calm down until Monday when Alice was deemed healthy again and taken down to the small parlor-turned-nursery.

"Lily and Cissa would probably like knowing the boys were safe in the castle." Sirius added quietly as they all turned to the kitchen. Lily was speaking with Narcissa, who although adverse to the idea at first, found Lily to be a good confidant. Not friends yet but not enemies either. Both women though were continually frightened as Voldemort's mad spree grew in pitch. It was hard to go a day without hearing about another death. No one was spared.

Harry was a bonafide target. It had taken all of Severus's courage to tell Lily and James about the prophecy, about how he had relayed it to Voldemort, not thinking he would focus on the Potters. James had punched him and Lily hadn't been able to speak to him for the rest of the day. But they'd both calmed down and realized Severus was doing his job. He was doing what he needed to do. Now he was in the same boat as them.

"I would ask you to do that for me." Remus said to Severus then, eyeing the man steadily. "If it was my little one being targetted. I would ask you to take the babe and keep it safe for me."

Severus turned away from the direct gaze, looking down at Alice, Harry, and Draco. They were all so small still. Easily crushed by anything with an ounce of maliciousness. Innocent of the war going on around them.

"If they wish it, I will find make a larger one." Severus said at last, sitting down across from Sirius and Remus. The babies slept peacefully between them, ignorant of all the evil in the world.

* * *

"Omigosh!" One girl squealed and Severus sighed. He had just known it would happen.

Lily and Narcissa had told him to keep the babes with him, something Severus found utterly hilarious. He still didn't think of himself as the best parental material for Alice, let alone Harry and Draco. But the women had agreed. Hogwarts was the safest place on the world right now.

Lily had moved into the castle as well. She'd offered to work and Flitwick had been more than happy about letting her be his teacher's assistant.

Regulus and James were currently who knew where on the trail of a maybe-Horcrux. It was maddening really.

Remus and Sirius were house hunting that day. They declared it would be necessary someday.

Severus had gotten used to living with the Potter, truth be told, but the mutts had a point. One day it would be safe to venture into the world again. He was planning on speaking to Regulus about that once the man got home. He was hoping to live near Diagon Alley. Or perhaps remain in Hogsmeade, depending on what Regulus wanted. He just wanted a place where Alice would grow up with magic around her.

"Adorable!" Another girl cooed. "Which one is yours, sir?" She asked then. Severus couldn't help the proud little smirk that twitched his lips as he replied, "The girl."

"Aww!" A group of them had gathered around the large playpen now. It was right next to Severus's desk and had every repellant and protection spell known to wizardkind on it. "Who're the boys?"

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Severus replied.

"What did you name your daughter?"

"Alice."

"Alice Snape. It's nice."

Severus waved them away then, and even the lure of adorable babies didn't stop the girls from obeying the silent command. "Alice Black." Severus corrected, then turned around to start the lesson, letting the little fourth years speculate about that as he put the instructions on the board.

Alice gurgled as she watched the students watching her and her friends.

"Lots." Draco pointed at them and Harry nodded. Alice bobbed her head as well, munching on the top of a little silvery rabbit Regulus had gotten her.

Severus watched them play from the corner of his eye as he began walking around, inspecting the potions and commenting as harshly as he was prone to.

When the lesson ended, and the cooing girls were pushed out of the class, Severus knelt in front of the children to check diapers and offer bottles. The door opened and Lily walked in, smiling.

"How's my baby boy?" She asked as she picked up Harry. Harry squealed happily. "And baby Dray?" Lily asked then, managing to pick him up too.

"Good." Draco said making Severus and Lily chuckle.

"Your mommy will be coming soon. She wants to talk to the headmaster about something." Lily shared a troubled look with Severus. Severus frowned, picking up Alice who was annoyed at being the only one not carried. As she snuggled into his arms, Severus looked at Draco, who was pouting himself.

"All is well." Severus said then in his softest tone to the little blonde. Draco stared for a second then nodded and began to babble with Harry.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Severus hissed as he looked over his friend in the hospital wing several hours later.

Lucius laughed a little. "Says the man who went to live with his childhood enemy."

Severus wanted to hit him but that would cause pain on the wounds that were slowly closing. It seemed Voldemort had discovered at last where Severus was hiding and when Lucius refused to bring Severus in, Voldemort and every Death Eater present had taken a wand to him. He looked horrible. Lips split, face bruised, every inch of skin covered by a welt or mark or burn.

Yet the blonde idiot smiled as if this were nothing.

"You fool." Severus said then, shaking his head. "What are you trying to do? Leave Draco fatherless?"

Lucius shook his head. "I want to make the world he lives in better than the one we grew up in." Lucius whispered, turning to look at the bed next to his. Narcissa was sleeping with an arm curled around Draco. The two had refused to leave his side. Draco had stared at Lucius uncomprehendingly for the longest time, as if Lucius were a stranger.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Severus wondered as he applied salve to Lucius's greater injuries.

"He offered us sanctuary here in the castle in exchange for my aid in the Horcrux hunt." Lucius murmured, eyes flickering everywhere to ensure no one was listening. No one would be, Severus put up many privacy spells before speaking.

"You have agreed?"

"Yes." Lucius's eyes narrowed. "I believe the world belongs to those with magic. Magic is Might." He chuckled, desisting when the pain flared around his ribs. "But the way the Dark Lord is going on about it...killing Mudbloods...there must be another way. I do not want Draco growing up thinking those of lesser bloodlines must all be eradicated. Magic will die if this continues on."

Severus had never thought Lucius's thoughts would be so deep. He'd always taken his friend for a pureblood elitist. Showed how much he really knew.

"So I will aid in the hunt for those Horcruxes. We will discover a means of destroying them. Then we will destroy the Dark Lord once and for all." Lucius murmured, the sleeping draught taking effect as Severus pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Magic...that is...what...I shall defend..."

Severus made sure Draco and Narcissa were well then left the hospital wing.

Defending magic...he also desired that. Magic was everything to him. It gave him a place to inhabit when he was young, it allowed him to flourish, it brought him to Regulus and gave him Alice.

When he entered his sitting room Harry and Lily were gone, sleeping in the extra bedroom no doubt. Alice was in her crib, wide awake though.

"You ought to be sleeping." He chided his daughter as he scooped her up. Alice grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, babbling quietly. "You're bound to defy me, aren't you."

"Bah." Alice replied, sticking a thumb into her mouth. Severus chuckled, laying down on his bed with her on his chest.

"I will defend magic too. So that your future will be a happier one. So that you can discover yourself and your true power." Severus promised his child. "We will all work together. To defeat the Dark Lord. To end him for good."

Alice babbled as she attempted to roll off his stomach. He set her on the bed, wondering where Regulus was at the moment.

"Five or six Horcruxes. Three that we may know of. Three that may yet exist." Severus muttered to himself.

He longed, for just a moment, to be out there, hunting as well. But then Alice rolled and hit him with a little fist, yawning and clicking her tongue. Severus knew he wouldn't, couldn't leave her for any length of time.

"I'll do what I can from here." Severus said to his daughter, shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. She curled into a ball on her side, thumb back in her mouth.

* * *

_A ring. Dumbledore has seen it before, he claims. The ring must be a Horcrux as well. We are still searching for the Cup. The locket and diary are well hidden by Dumbledore at the moment. _

_So that brings the total up to four. Dumbledore has high hopes he will discover if there are others. _

_We will be returning soon for the holidays. We're eager to see you all again. _

_Love,_

_Reggie_

Severus smiled as he showed the letter to Alice, whom was half-dressed and playing with the ribbon that was supposed to go in her hair.

"Papa will be home soon." He said to Alice. Alice smiled in reponse to his happy tone. "He misses you and me. Potter will be coming home too. I suppose Black and Lupin will be joining us as well soon enough. Dumbledore will bring them out from underground no doubt. We must all stick together, inter-house unity and all that mush."

Alice giggled at Severus's snort, letting him take the ribbon and tie it into a bow in her dark brown hair.

"She's such an Alice." Lily called from the doorway, setting Harry down so that the boy could race over to the bed, peering over the edge to find dark eyes looking right back at him.

"It is entire yours and Narcissa's fault." Severus replied. "Buying her so many blue and white things. At this point I would prefer pink and lime-green."

"Ew." Lily laughed, helping Harry onto the bed so he could tackle Alice while Severus got her stockings on. "Dumbledore-style would not look good on her."

"Yes well all this blue is making me forget she's a girl." Severus murmured making Lily laugh again.

"Okay I get it. We might have taken this Alice in Wonderland thing a little too far."

"Might have? A little?"

The adults laughed, picking up their children and moving out into the hallway. It was the start of the winter holidays and most kids were still in the castle, but that wouldn't stop Severus from enjoying himself.

"Ah!" Harry called, pointing ahead. The Malfoys were just entering the entrance hall from their quarters on the second floor.

They all moved into the Great Hall, heading to the Slytherin table which was the most empty one.

"Hi sweeties!" A group of girls cooed as they passed by. Draco and Harry waved in return while Alice merely glanced at them, ribbon in her mouth.

They were enjoying dinner, thinking of Christmas coming soon and wondering when James and Regulus would return. Halfway through they recieved a summons to the headmaster's office.

They hurried upstairs, arriving soon enough.

In the office were Dumbledore, James and Regulus. James had his entire left side singed and covered in glistening burns. But his face wore the craziest glee-filled grin Severus had ever witnessed.

"James!" Lily cried when she spotted him, hurrying forward with Harry.

"Lily. Harry." James raised his burnt arm, even though it must have caused him great pain, and held up a gaudy looking ring with a large black stone.

Everyone stared at it then gasped. Lily tried to grasp it but Regulus stopped her.

"It fused to his skin during the fire." Regulus explained. Lily looked at James's hand in horror to discover it was indeed fused. "Pomfrey's on her way up."

"So that's three now." Lucius murmured. James and Regulus looked over at him, eyes widening at the visible, healing wounds. "Welcome home. I've been waiting for you two."

Dumbledore chuckled, entering the office with Pomfrey and McGonagall. "Yes, welcome home indeed."

As Pomfrey set to work, Severus and Regulus stepped aside, Regulus taking Alice who stared at him a little curiously before she smiled at last.

"She's forgetting me." Regulus murmured sadly.

"I won't let her." Severus promised, holding Regulus closer. "She won't forget."

Regulus let out a small disbelieving sound but Severus shushed him.

"So tell us where you found the ring." Lily asked then to distract James from the potion Pomfrey was spraying along James's burnt side.

The men took it in turns to tell the story of how Dumbledore had discovered one of Voldemort's men had currently visited Gringotts, demanding a top-security vault. They'd believed the Cup was there. Where though was the question, seeing as the goblins were not up to working with Dumbledore at the moment. However, they also learned of where Voldemort's Muggle father had lived. The tale of the three Riddle's deaths had intrigued Dumbledore and so an investigation of Little Hangleton had commenced. James had discovered the shack quite by accident. Getting ahead of himself he'd ventured in alone without alerting Regulus or Dumbledore.

He'd sensed the faintest traces of magic and begun casting detection spells, getting drawn into a dusty corner. He'd found nothing at first. He thought perhaps there was an old magical object of some sort under the chair in the corner and had moved it aside. The minute his hand touched one of the boards it had triggered a spell, meant to burn him into dust. However he jumped away in the nick of time, the left side of his body getting the most damaged. Certain there was more there, he began trying to break through the enchantments, getting more and more burned as he did so. He pried the board off, even as he began to smell his flesh cooking and yanked out a box.

James opened the box and saw the ring. He grasped it in his hand as the fire began raging around him, and passed out then.

Regulus and Dumbledore found him a few minutes later. They rescued him from the burning hut, revived him and numbed him to the pain. The ring was melded with his skin by then. They Apparated back to Hogwarts.

"You stupid, cocky moron!" Lily scolded her husband as he grinned. Pomfrey managed to separate the ring from his hand then and James let out a shout that had the children flinching. "You have to be more careful. If you leave me and Harry alone..."

"Never!" Was James's earnest retort. "I'll never leave you and Harry." He swore. Lily smiled as tears leaked out, Harry patting at them with a pout growing on his face.

"Well now, everyone is up to date. Meaning it's time to move you downstairs young man." Pomfrey instructed, making James groan as a stretcher was conjured. Everyone moved to the door, a feeling of triumph crawling over them all as Dumbledore placed the ring in a box and stored it in his desk.

* * *

_**And chappy end. Hope you enjoyed. **_


	12. Venom

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you enjoy this update though! _**

* * *

****

Chapter Twelve: Venom

SS

On a cloudy February day a student barged into a Double Potions class, causing Severus to take twenty points from the idiot.

"But sir! Mr. Lupin's in labor!" The boy shouted, his words echoing in the sudden silence. Severus had the cauldrons emptied, the room dismissed, and the three toddlers put into a house-elf's care before he rushed to the hospital wing.

Regulus and Sirius were pacing, James's mouth was moving but no words came out. Severus was about to join the men when Lily's head peeked out of the curtained area and motioned him over.

Remus was drenched in sweat, his pupils dilated with rings of werewolf gold around each. He growled and howled, his labor pains agitating the wolf already close to the surface.

"He wanted you here." Lily said as Pomfrey and Narcissa fussed about the werewolf.

Remus's eyes fixed on Severus who gulped at the intense gaze. Then a hand squeezed his wrist.

"Tell that damn mutt to get in here too Lily." Remus's voice was gravelly. Lily made to comply, hurrying to get Sirius to Remus's side.

"You wanted me?" Severus asked and Remus managed a weak smile.

"You're the only other Carrier I know." Remus muttered as Sirius appeared. "And I like considering you a good friend." He added making Severus chuckle as Sirius took his place. "Damn mutt, what were you doing, hiding out there?" Remus questioned as another round of contractions had him howling and clutching at Sirius's hand. Sirius bore the pain of the werewolf's grasp well, even managing to joke weakly in between.

Around six that afternoon Remus finally had his pups. Yes pups. Twins. Girls. Sirius couldn't keep the crazy grin off his face as he held his daughter. Remus was kissing his other daughter's cheeks while everyone gathered around them.

"Come here Uncle Sev." Remus called making Severus jump a little. He hadn't processed it until then that he was an uncle, just like he hadn't all those months ago when he realized Sirius was his child's uncle. Still he moved over and took the girl Remus offered to him.

"Well what did you name them?" Lily demanded to know.

"Lils. You have the oddest obsession with names." James said making Lily laugh.

"Ella Astra and Amy Luna." Remus replied making them all coo at the girls again. Severus smiled as he looked at his nieces. Feeling a hand on his back he turned to find Regulus watching his brother and brother-in-law staring down at their pups with a glowing smile. Severus leaned into his younger partner and became all the more determined to find a way to destroy the Horcruxes that taunted him with their presence.

* * *

There were very few ways of destroying a Horcrux.

So the ring sat with the diary in Dumbledore's office. He would be able to defend them better than anyone else.

Beyond the castle grounds, the war was taking a turn for the worse. More people died, more were hurt, more families were torn apart.

Winter thawed into a wet spring and Severus stood at a window one day with Alice walking around him, falling on her tush every so often. Regulus was gone again, off playing treasure hunter. Severus scowled at the rain lashing at the windows.

"The Cup and something of Ravenclaw's. A total of five." Severus said to himself as Alice pulled on his trouser leg. He picked her up and held her close.

"Dada." She called and snuggled into him, making Severus smile in spite of his anger before.

"Dad. I will settle for that." Severus thought aloud. Father had been his choice but Alice was all set in defying him. She gurgled happily as he walked them away from the window.

"Sev!" Lily called the moment they walked into his quarters. Narcissa was there with Draco, who was playing with Harry. Lily was hopping around though, her hand grasping his and swinging it happily. "They've gotten the locket! That makes three!"

Severus smirked. Three down, two to go. Things could only get better from here on out. "Good. The sooner we can get those Horcruxes, the better."

Alice toddled over to her friends and Harry lunged at her, making her fall onto the carpet with a soft thud. They watched as Harry crawled on her, Draco joining in soon. Alice tried to get away with squeals and giggles, before Narcissa scooped the girl out from under the two boys.

"It will be the cup and Ravenclaw's item that will cause us grief." Narcissa thought aloud, her eyes narrowed on the children who had moved on to playing with blocks. "Where could they be, and what item of Ravenclaw's could he have gotten?"

Severus nodded, knowing that she had a fair point.

"Dada!" Alice demanded his attention then, tugging on his robes and looking up at him with her dark eyes. He laughed, lifting her up into his lap. "Dada! Foo!"

"Foo?" Narcissa wondered with a laugh.

"I honestly have no idea." Severus replied, as Alice continued to babble, half the words unrecognizable.

They had to find a way to start destroying the Horcruxes. Severus decided to look into the matter himself. It was about time he started contributing more to this quest than he had before. Alice was old enough that he could take her with him, wherever he went.

For the future, for magic, for their children. Those were the reasons they continued this search. He needed to discover the way to end it though, or else they would never survive long enough to enjoy the future.

"Papa!" Alice chirped then, making Severus arch an eyebrow. She was grinning and leaning over, trying to grab the photo of Regulus and Alice that Severus had on the end table. Severus smiled then, handing her the photo. "Papa! Ali!" Alice proclaimed, the Regulus in the photo waving at her and smiling.

* * *

Basilisk venom. Fiendfyre. Those were the only two surefire ways to destroy a Horcrux.

Since Severus was not stupid enough to try Fiendfyre, it only left one option.

Which was why he was in this shady town, at the edge of the Nile, late on an April evening. He had been studying for weeks. The books Dumbledore had handed to him when he'd expressed his desire to find a way to end things were pretty much usless. Except for one. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. That book had explained the exact process of creating a Horcrux, and warned about the few methods of destroying it. Severus had been a bit pissed off when he'd discovered Dumbledore had this book, but after reading it, he understood why the man had kept quiet about it.

He'd seen a lot since he began to delve into the Dark Arts, and witnessed more than any human being should have while serving Voldemort. But to read exactly how Voldemort split his soul, it seemed to make the horrors all the more real. It also made everything more dangerous.

Which was why he had left the safety of Hogwarts on the last evening of April, leaving Alice with Narcissa and Lily, telling no one what he was up to.

He'd made plenty of contacts over the years. People who weren't afraid to get their hands dirty to obtain certain items. People who didn't ask questions or spill secrets. Severus made sure his hood was securely over his face as he walked through the tents and stalls along the ancient river.

A flare of pain in his arm made him freeze suddenly. He made sure not to grasp his forearm though. He would not give into the pain. It had happened before of course, it would happen until Voldemort was no more. Until his magic was banished forever and then his marks would leave those he had placed into his service.

With that thought in mind, Severus hurried on his way to a certain peddlar he'd come to know well. The man had gotten his hands on ingredients Severus had needed before. Things Severus had not expected him to be able to get. He was sure this would be the man that would get him plenty of basilisk venom.

"How may I help you this evening?" The man asked, his voice smooth as glass. Unlike most of his fellows, he was well dressed, clean-shaven, and bore himself with an arrogance bordering on foolish.

"I am in need of basilisk venom." Severus replied, keeping his hood up and his voice devoid of emotion. Now was not the time to be Alice's Dada or Regulus's lover. Now was the time to be Severus the Spy and to do whatever it took to get his hands on the substance which would help rid the world of the twisted evil known as Voldemort.

"Basilisk venom?" The man asked with a chuckle. "And just what will you be doing with that?"

"Does it truly concern you?" Severus asked, eyebrow arching. The man laughed heartily then.

"In the wrong hands, it can cause a lot of trouble." The man tilted his head a little, his eyes trying to peer through the shadow the hood cast over Severus's face.

Knowing what it would take to get the man to move on, Severus lifted the hood off his face for three seconds before tugging it back on. The man gave a low whistle. "Prince, my friend, why did you not say it was you earlier?" The man grinned then.

"Because I happen to like being alive and free." Severus replied with an eyeroll the man could not see. "Now then, would you happen to be able to procure the venom or not?"

The man rubbed his chin, pretending to calculate in his head. "I believe I have someone who can procure it. But it will take a month or so. I will have to track this person down, you see. The Dark Lord's rage is not good for business."

Severus allowed himself a chuckle. "You will forget you saw me then."

"I am sure I do not know why." The man grinned once more. "Return in a month's time, Prince. I will have your venom then. How much will you need exactly?"

"As much as you can get me." Severus replied, turning away. "And price is not a problem." He added over his shoulder. Laughter reached him as he walked away.

* * *

"Just where have you been!" Sirius shouted at him the moment he returned to the castle. Severus blinked. Shouldn't Black be somewhere else? The man strode forward and shook Severus roughly. "We come back, and find everyone panicking because you vanished off the face of the earth! Stupid Snape! What does Reggie see in your greasy, stupid, arse!"

"Sirius." Dumbledore called and Sirius let him go, glaring as Severus approached the headmaster. "Severus my boy, you had us worried."

"Forgive me Albus." Severus replied, inclining his head. "There was a small matter I needed to take care of in person."

"One which you could not speak to me about?" Dumbledore asked as the doors to Severus's quarters banged open.

"I knew you would ta-" Severus's sentence was broken off as he was spun around and hauled into his bedroom. Regulus's face was flushed and furious as he spun around and pushed Severus into the door.

"You idiot! Where did you go!" Regulus demanded. "We searched the castle high and low then that blasted gargoyle told us you'd left the grounds! Do you know what I thought! Do you know how scared I was!"

Severus made to reply but Regulus's lips slammed into his own. He winced at the impact of teeth and he was sure his bottom lip had gotten cut but then Regulus lessened the brutal pressure and Severus found himself groaning as hands found their way under his cloak, under his shirt.

"Don't do that again." Regulus rasped as he pulled away, dragging Severus towards the bed. Severus went along, a smug smile playing on his bruised lips. Regulus scowled, pushing him down and climbing on top of him, pining his hands over his head and kissing him again. "You have to tell people where you're going." He scolded as he yanked his cloak and shirt off, not caring that he ripped them in the process. Honestly Severus didn't either, and he was only half-listening to what Regulus was saying. "Idiot."

"Forgive me." Severus said and Regulus snorted, moving down to unbuckle his belt.

"I shouldn't." Regulus muttered, his lips latching onto Severus's neck. "I should stay mad at you, and leave you wanting." Regulus yanked off his pants, making Severus smirk more. "I should just go and fume for a couple of hours." Regulus suddenly stopped and looked Severus right in the eye. "And I will. Later."

And Severus found himself laughing as Regulus continued to mutter angrily.

* * *

"Papa." Alice demanded Regulus's attention. Regulus smiled as he picked her up, snuggling her and ignoring the smirk he knew was being directed at his back. "Papa." Alice smiled then, showing off two teeth. She gave a laugh as she stood up on Regulus's lap and peered over his shoulder. "Dada." She said then.

Both men had been lounging, Regulus trying to be angry but really who could be angry when they were getting slowly worked up by their lover? Then the door had opened with a loud snap and Alice had toddled inside.

"I told you she would not forget." Severus said as he sat behind Regulus and kissed Alice's cheek. He then kissed the back of Regulus's neck, sighing.

"Papa, Ali choo fwee!" Alice exclaimed, the babble holding no meaning they could decipher. Regulus laughed though, pulling Alice back to stare at her. She grinned at him, one little fist in her mouth while the other latched onto his hair. He winced as she tugged but then smiled as she squealed with happiness.

"It'll be over soon love. No more evil Dark Lord to bother with. Nothing horrible to worry about." Regulus promised. Alice stared at him curiously still for a long minute. Then she clapped and pitched forward to kiss her father's cheek. Regulus and Severus laughed as she began to babble once more.

* * *

Draco and Harry led the way up to the seventh floor. How they'd gotten there was anyone's guess, but Alice followed her friends without a word, struggling a little on the steps. Several Gryffindors passed them by, but said and did nothing as the three toddlers headed for the end of the hall. It was a dead end after all. They'd find nothing there.

The boys were nearly two years old now. Spring sunshine landed on their innocent little heads as they and Alice found themselves in front of the tapestry of a man being clubbed by trolls.

"Keh?" Alice wondered, her head tipping to the side. "Bad." She declared, wagging her finger at the trolls who stopped swinging their clubs to stare at her.

Meanwhile Draco and Harry were chasing each other up and down the hallway. Once, twice, thrice-

A door materialized on the wall opposite the tapestry and all three toddlers heard the door click open. They looked at each other then at the slightly ajar door.

"Go inside." Draco suggested as he led his younger friends through the door and into the room. It was a curious room, full of junk. Old things, long forgotten, broken, hidden. The three babes walked down paths and played with everything in sight, toppling over a few things every so often and laughing at the destruction they wrought.

An hour or so passed, the children playing with everything that didn't zap them or put up any other type of resistance.

It was Alice who spotted it. Silver and shining in a shaft of sunlight. She yanked on the dressed mannequin until it rocked. Draco and Harry climbed down from the pile of lumpy boxes nearby and walked over to help her yank and yank.

The mannequin hit the floor with a resounding crash and the shiny diadem spun on its side for a few seconds before lying flat. Alice grasped it in her little fingers, waving it around in triumph.

She held onto it even as an elf appeared, frantic. "There you be!" The elf exclaimed. The three babes squealed and tried to run in different directions. The house-elf just snapped its fingers and they zoomed over to it, squealing with delight. Alice was gumming the diadem as the house-elf apparated them to the Great Hall where their mothers and fathers waited for them frantically.

"Where on earth did you three get to?" Regulus wondered, his heart hammering as he clutched Alice to his chest.

"They being in the Room of Requirement." The house-elf supplied before vanishing back to the kitchen. The adults all wondered what the elf had meant by that before Severus noticed the diadem his child was holding. "Alice. Show Dad what you have." He commanded and the girl beamed as she waved the diadem in front of his face.

"Bloody Merlin's balls." Severus swore, his eyes widening as he stared at the diadem. "It's Ravenclaw's lost diadem!"

* * *

The diadem turned out to be a Horcrux. Dumbledore had verified it. It now joined the ring and diary and locket in his secret hiding place.

There was only one left now. One Horcrux standing between them and the destruction of Voldemort. Just one Horcrux.

"Happy birthday to you!" He sang softly along with the others as Lucius held Draco up to his cake. The boy was trying to dig his hands into the two-tiered cake which was decorated with flying horses and dragons and two candles on top.

Draco squealed happily, his grey eyes shining in the June sunshine. They were set up near Hagrid's hut, a small group of friends and family.

On a blanket Amy and Ella slept. Harry and Alice were being held by James and Regulus, the others were grouped around the table.

Draco knocked the candles off the cake, effectively putting them out. Everyone laughed.

Pieces of cake were cut and soon the toddlers had cake smeared all over their mouths, noses, and clothes. Hagrid indulged each of them in a ride on his shoulders.

Everything was so peaceful that Severus nearly forgot about Voldemort, Horcruxes, or the war going on outside the walls of Hogwarts.

Almost, until a regal raven swooped down and left a letter near Severus's feet. The bird didn't hang around, already turning in the sky and heading away. Carefully checking the letter for any untoward spells, he opened it to find a single line written on heavy parchment.

_Your shipment is in. Do hurry and collect them. _

_

* * *

_

Regulus accompanied him this time. He'd demanded to come. Severus couldn't deny him that, when he'd been working so hard all the past year for the sake of their future.

Together they walked in silence, hooded and cloaked, as a balmy June night descended on the black market by the Nile.

"Is that you Prince?" The peddlar asked once they approached his little establishment. Severus nodded though he made no move to lower his hood. The man chuckled, eyes flickering to the second hooded man. "And who is this my Prince?" The man asked with a smirk. Severus felt Regulus stiffen beside him and had to refrain from shaking his head.

"He is with me and that is all you need to know. Now where is my shipment?" Severus asked.

The man eyed them curiously then turned with a laugh to rummage around in his wares before coming towards them with a small wooden box. He opened it and revealed seven phials of bright yellow liquid. "Is this enough for you my friend?" The man asked as he looked at Severus, who had taken a phial and was holding it up to the dying summer light.

"It is plenty." Severus replied, smirking as he took the box and placed the phial back inside, closing the lid and then spelling it closed with a flick of his wand. "What is the price?"

The man rubbed his face, his eyes alight with something as he studied Severus then Regulus, who had done a remarkable job of remaining quiet. "I will not charge you gold this time Prince." He said slowly. Severus scowled under his hood.

"I suppose you wish for another for payment?" Severus wondered, once more feeling Regulus stiffen beside him. Truly he loved his Reggie but he would have sucked as a spy.

The man grinned in a very suggestive manner before waving his hand airily. "I will approach you when I need a favor Prince." He said at last. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If I am to owe you a favor then I shall have to know your name." He replied after thinking it over for a moment. The man hummed thoughtfully before holding out his hand.

"Oberon." The man stated. Severus shook his hand and the deal was set.

"I am a Potions Master." Severus replied as he began to turn away. "If you ever have need of anything related to Potions..."

Oberon grinned wickedly. Severus had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he saw of Oberon.

"I will bear that in mind, young Prince. Now flee. I have it on good authority that the Dark Lord is nearby this night."

Nothing more needed to be said. They nodded in farewell and Regulus immediately latched onto Severus, spiriting them away.

* * *

Severus awoke very sore and very smug. He leisurely stretched out on the bed, his eyes lazily tracing the form of Regulus still sleeping beside him. Then they moved over to the box that had been discarded on the bedside table.

Seven phials was plenty indeed. If there were only five then that would leave two spare. Even if there were six Horcruxes, which was doubtful by now, there would still be one left. Severus had many potions which that bit of extra venom could be used for.

His smug expression intensified as the door opened and Alice made her way to the edge of the bed, arms outstretched. He lifted his baby to the bed, settling her between her two fathers, eyes glimmering with childish innocence.

All they needed was the cup. Hufflepuff's cup. Then they'd be able to destroy Voldemort. To defend magic. To live in peace.

He couldn't wait to watch the pieces of his soul bubble and froth in pools of basilisk venom.

* * *

**_And that's a wrap for now! _**


	13. Ending

**The Heartlock**

* * *

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything that comes from the HP Universe. I own only the plot and my OCs. _**

**_This story has given me much joy and trouble, but I am happy with how it has come out. Now the end is here. Enjoy the final chapter of The Heartlock._**

* * *

****

Chapter Thirteen: Ending

SS

The elusive cup was the last Horcrux. Dumbledore was very certain of that. More certain of that then he'd been of anything so far.

But before they began to search for it once more they decided it was time to get rid of the four they'd found.

With the children safely in their enchanted playpen in the classroom, they gathered in Severus's office. A rune-covered stone basin was set in the middle of the room. Dumbledore held the four Horcruxes with steady hands and steady eyes.

The box of basilisk venom rested on Severus's desktop. He held one in his hand, ready to be poured onto the first item.

First set into the basin was the diary. Severus walked forward and knelt down. For a moment he felt the urge to take up the diary, to study it. The feeling was pushed aside. He uncorked the phial and watched with a satisfied curl of his lips as he dropped the venom down in a vertical line on the cover. The venom sizzled and sunk into the book, eating away at the piece of soul there.

Black ink oozed out of the sizzling hole, making Severus smirk once more.

The ring was placed in the basin once the venom had eaten through the diary. James took up a phial then, uncorked it, then poured it onto the ring. The stone face was etched with something but no one bothered to care as the venom began to eat away at it better than the most potent acid.

Soon there was a mess of metal and stone in the basin. Dumbledore set the diadem down. Lucius took the pleasure of destroying it. He poured the precious venom in a circle, making sure not to miss an inch of the Horcrux. The metal twisted and whined and soon it too was nothing but a mess of silver.

The last was the locket. Regulus took the phial Severus handed him with a perverse pleasure in his eyes as he knelt down and poured half the phial onto the surface. The locket rattled and shook and then it cracked open revealing scarlet eyes. Regulus blanched at this but then hurried to pour the remaining vemon on both eyes, the locket releasing a howling scream at the venom ate it away into nothing, destroying the fourth soul fragment of the Dark Lord.

When at last all was silent, Dumbledore took the basin and Severus stored the remaining three phials. "Well done. I am proud of all of you." Dumbledore stated. "I shall burn these remains and tomorrow we will start anew to search for the cup. Then we can end this war at last."

Nodding the couples broke off, picking up their children and going to spend some time alone.

Severus and Regulus sat in their bedroom, Alice between them babbling in half-words and gnawing on a toy frog.

"Stay." Severus found himself whispering as the time ticked on and true night fell over the nearly empty castle. "With us." He added, cupping Regulus's face and letting his eyes bore into Regulus's.

The younger wizard sighed. "I have to help." He replied, smirking a little as Alice flopped onto his legs with a shout. He set her right-side up and peered into her dark eyes. Severus's eyes, and his wildly curly brown hair, and the face of a little cherub. His daughter peered at him for a moment before slapping her hand on his other cheek in imitation of Severus's hold. Regulus laughed, taking the little hand and kissing the palm. Alice squealed at the attention she was getting.

"We have destroyed four." Severus murmured. "The cup is the last one. I fear that this will be the one where our luck runs out. Stay."

Regulus looked into Severus's eyes. He knew what his mate had been through in his life. He remembered what he'd had to disprove and prove to Severus at the beginning of their relationship. And he knew to trust Severus's instincts.

"Okay." He promised, delighting in the relief that made Severus sag onto the bed. "I can't have Alice forgetting me after all." He added as his little daughter continued to move about, biting into things with a bit of viciousness. "She's going to be a biter." Regulus commented then. Alice grinned at him, revealing her budding teeth.

* * *

Dumbledore was gone for many days after that. He asked none of the young men to go with him. He simply vanished in the middle of one night.

Within the safety of Hogwarts Severus still taught his lessons. Regulus watched Alice, Harry, and Draco. Lily learned from Flitwick. Narcissa wrote to people. Lucius and James plotted and planned strategy. Remus and Sirius looked after their newborns. Voldemort and the war was still there, ever present, especially when Severus would look at the box containing the phials of venom.

Harry's birthday had come up. The boy was more subdued than Draco but he was happily laughing and waving his hands around as James held him upon his shoulders. Two years old. Severus marveled that they'd made it to two years. That it was two years since he'd turned his back on Voldemort, on the war, on everything that he'd once thought held meaning for him.

Now this little group of adults and children, these people he'd once despised, they were all more important to him than anything. Regulus and Alice were his entire world. He knew he would miss the banter between himself and the Marauders. He'd miss the talks with Lily and Remus about books or art or child care. He'd miss Lucius's haughty ways, Narcissa's indulgent smiles, Harry and Draco's laughter. He'd miss seeing Alice coo over her cousins, patting their cheeks as if they were procelain dolls.

He was determined though, that when the time came for the final battle between the Light and Dark, he'd be on the front lines. He was thinking of talking to Abraxas. Of asking the man to take Alice in just on the off chance...

The candle shaped like a 2 was blown out by Harry's happy laughter. The cake, rectangular, covered in snitches and broomsticks was attacked by a chubby fist which was then inserted into a mouth. Lily laughed and James cheered his son on.

Yes, he'd fight in that final battle. With Regulus at his side no doubt, and Alice's future completely secure. Just in case.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy felt nostalgia wash over him as he entered the grounds of Hogwarts. He could recall the days he'd spent there. The people he'd known. He'd courted his wife on these very grounds. Ah, to be young again...

"Up!" A little voice demanded and Abraxas turned to see his grandson holding his arms up towards Hagrid, who obliged and was soon spining in a circle holding Draco aloft. Draco squealed and squirmed but the half-giant's grasp never faltered.

"Father." Lucius called once Abraxas was close enough. Narcissa smiled from where she sat on a wicker bench, obviously conjured expressly for her own use.

"Lucius." Abraxas embraced his only son, reveling in the fact that his child was safe from the darkness looming beyond the gates of the school.

"Hey look Draco." Hagrid's gruff voice had them looking as the man set the toddler down. "That's your grandpa."

Draco looked over at Lucius then his intelligent grey eyes slipped over to Abraxas. "Grandpa." Draco repeated. Abraxas smirked at that. "Grandpa."

Kneeling down Abraxas held out a hand and marveled a how two years had changed his little godson from the last he'd seen him. Draco moved cautiously forward, his eyes never leaving Abraxas. Before he got within range of the beckoning fingers he paused to look at his father. Lucius gave an encouraging nod which made Draco walk right up to Abraxas. Abraxas held his grandson tight, snuggling him which made Draco giggle.

"The meeting will begin in an hour's time." Lucius said to his father. Abraxas nodded before turning to Draco.

"Shall we play then, little Dragon?" Abraxas asked making Draco nod and beam.

After an hour they were in the Great Hall, surrounded by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Abraxas kept the children entertained while also listening to Dumbledore detail their next plan.

Severus approached him halfway through, while the order members had broken off into groups. "I have something to ask of you Abraxas." He sat down with Alice in his lap. "If, for whatever reason, Alice is left alone..." He began but stopped when Alice tugged on his hair. Abraxas had no doubts about what the young man was alluding to, even if Severus didn't pick up where he'd trailed off. "May I count on you to keep an eye on her?"

"Of course Severus."

Severus gave a sharp nod then returned his attention to his daughter.

* * *

"I have found it." Dumbledore stated, striding into his office late on an October evening. Severus noted the severe limp as Dumbledore walked in, not to mention the very blatant blood stain on his robes. Dumbledore seemed to not notice though, instead he dug into his robe pocket and extracted a cloth-covered something.

They all sat with bated breath as Dumbledore unwound the cloth to reveal a small, golden cup with a badger etched into it. The seemingly innocent goblet sat there.

No one moved for the longest second. No one dared breathe. Then Severus slowly rose and pulled out the phial of basilisk venom, his hand shaking as he pulled out the stopper and handed it to Dumbledore.

The old wizard placed the cup in the rune-covered basin then paused. Dumbledore smiled as he took in each young couple, then he poured the venom into the cup. It began to hiss, spit, sizzle, the metal whined and the venom ate through the bottom of the cup, destroying the stem and bubbling as it did its duty.

"Where was it?" Narcissa whispered once the hissing and sizzling had ended and dead silence had blanketed them.

"At the bottom of a lake near an old Gaunt holding that is nothing more than ruins now." Dumbledore explained, sinking into his seat. Severus and Lily got up and began casting diagnostic spells, making Dumbledore smile as they set to work. "A pack of kelpies had taken the lake though. One managed to bite me I believe. The Selkies were reluctant to part with their treasure as well."

There was another dead silence before James stood up. "That's all of them? All the pieces of that bastard's soul?"

"There is only one left. The one residing within Voldemort himself." Dumbledore nodded. "The time for the final confrontation has come."

No one moved aside from Lily and Severus, who worked on healing Dumbledore and insuring he had no infections.

It had come though. The finale. The ending. The last confrontation.

They were each ready though. They were eager for it. They were ready to finish with this nightmare for good.

* * *

Halloween. It was a night with many meanings to many people. To Severus it would be the last night of Voldemort's life.

He stood with Regulus and much of the Order in the middle of a large field far from civilization. Somewhere to the north lay Hogwarts. Alice lay sleeping in her little pink and purple footie pajamas, unaware of the climax the war had come to.

Across from them stood Voldemort and Death Eaters. Voldemort, his terrible snake-like visage made even more disturbing by the moonlight of the full orb above them.

"So it has come to this! Are you prepared to die!" Voldemort shouted

"It is not I who will die, Tom." Dumbledore replied and the battle began. Severus lost track of the words being passed between the two leaders and instead focused on taking down the Death Eaters, on defending the Phoenixes, on keeping an eye on Regulus who didn't stray from his side.

And as he took in how odd it was to see Lucius hexing Avery, how pissed off Bellatrix looked upon spotting Regulus, on how he was cursing people he'd once defended...it made him laugh. He laughed and struck and danced away and laughed some more. Regulus gave him an odd look but Severus just laughed at that too. Part of him realized it was probably stress making him hysterical but he continued to laugh.

He wasn't sure how he knew it happened. He wasn't sure he'd ever know. But about two hours into the battle, he caught Regulus's arm and they whirled around to find Dumbledore standing, wand held high over his head, and Voldemort stood frozen in place.

"The ring, the locket, the diary, the cup, and the diadem." Dumbledore's voice rang out over the frozen fighters. "Destroyed. All of them."

"Impossible." Voldemort hissed before his body fell over, blood spurting from the fist-sized hole in his chest.

Stillness fell over everything in the clearing as Dumbledore stepped upon Voldemort's wand and watched as Voldemort bled out. The light left those terrible red eyes and soon the Death Eaters were falling to their knees. Regulus, Severus and Lucius all fell as well, hands clutched over their left forearms. The pain lasted for several heartbeats. Once it was finished, the rustle of robes was heard as sleeves were thrust aside.

The Dark Mark, that evil blemish, was no longer upon the skin. There were only scars left where once the mark rested.

Cracks of Apparition were heard and the Death Eaters began to scatter. Lucius, Regulus, and Severus hurried to stand, to join Dumbledore.

It was over. How could it be over? It was over. Merlin how could it be so easy? It was over.

"Oh thank God." Lily whimpered before cheers began to wash over them and shouts of joy and sobs from Lily and Narcissa and several of the others around them.

The Aurors hurried forward, only to stop in shock at the sight of the Dark Lord's body laying at Dumbledore's feet.

* * *

The trials dragged on for weeks. Severus, Regulus, and Lucius only escaped due to Dumbledore asserting the fact that they'd been working for the Order of the Phoenix, undercover and all that. They were called to the trials of several Death Eaters and spoke against them without remorse.

The trials died down towards December but even then it was hardly quiet. People were celebrating freedom and happiness and life. Hogsmeade was alight with fireworks and singing.

In a quiet corner of Hogwarts though an entirely different celebration was taking place. Dumbledore smiled as sparks flashed and a ribbon of silvery light wrapped around Severus and Regulus.

"I now proclaim you husbands and bondmates. Kiss and seal this most auspicious bond." Dumbledore said and cheers went up, their friends and family watching as Severus and Regulus shared a kiss.

A squeal had them looking down at Alice, who had turned two a week ago. "Dad! Papa!" She called and Regulus picked her up, kissing her cheeks while more magic sparked and fizzled around them. "Pretty." She declared, trying to capture a spark. Severus looked down at the ring on his hand then at his small family, and had to agree.

* * *

Castle Caspian had fixed itself up. Regulus was wary of entering it but Alice took the decision out of his hands by rushing forward and into the entrance hall before Regulus or Severus could call her back.

The little girl, bounced into the hall, dark eyes looking over everything. Regulus and Severus stood a few steps behind her. She was dressed up in a blue dres with a white apron, her curly hair tamed into pigtails.

"My, my, you have grown, little Key." A voice said and before their eyes, the Cheshire Cat had materialized. Alice giggled.

"Ches." She greeted, reaching out to hug the floating cat. "I missed you." Alice stated, surprising her fathers. "Time is funny out here."

"It is indeed Alice, it is indeed." Cheshire agreed, smiling at the two confused men. "Everyone come out and play, Alice is here." He called and from the walls burst out the creatures of Wonderland, laughing and greeting little Alice who greeted them all with smiles, with hugs, with laughter so pure it touched both her fathers.

"The power of the Key is great." Cheshire said in explanation as the halls shifted and grass began to spout beneath their feet. Moss covered the stairs but the castle didn't morph or twist as it had done, years ago, when Regulus was nearly dying. The floors stayed put, as did the walls, but the first floor was obviously becoming the Flower Garden of the Black Wonderland.

Alice smiled as she followed some dancing mushrooms into what was a parlor once. Regulus and Severus followed.

"I'm kind of glad." Regulus admitted as the castle continued to change, each floor becoming a replica of the places they'd seen before. "I did miss my Wonderland."

"Let's go have tea." Alice said then, skipping toward the stairs. "Careful now." She said as Severus took a step forward. Her dark eyes were bright and her dark hair swirled in a nonexistent wind. "Cat says careful now."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat as Alice skipped over to him and placed her hands on his stomach. "A baby brother? Or sister? What'cha think Ches?"

Cheshire chuckled as Severus and Regulus placed their hands on Severus's abdomen. "One or the other, they will be welcomed by all of us in the end." Was the cat's reply.

With that said the Blacks grabbed hands and began exploring the Wonderland that the magic of their hearts and love created.

Severus had to wonder though, as they ascended the stairs to the second floor, what adventures awaited them in the future. Because surely if the magic of the Key, the Carrier, and the Lock could bring back Wonderland, then there was plenty left in store for all of them.

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

**_The End...For Now..._**

* * *

**_And that lovelies is the ending of this little fairytale. I'm pretty happy with it. I tried to extend the whole final battle thing but battle scenes ain't my forte. Aside from that, I think all that needed to be said, was, and that is just that. _**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! _**


End file.
